


Star-Crossed

by CharmedRumbelle



Series: Rumbelle AU/Notting Hill Series [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the “Catch a Falling Star” verse.  Nick and Belle Gold are nearing their 13th anniversary.  Their idyllic, blissfully happy life is about to take a sharp turn into difficult times, between dealing with a pre-teen daughter’s sudden shift in attitude, a film role that brings out Nick’s insecurities, the fallout from the strained marriage of Bae and Emma, and a dangerous threat in the form of one of Nick’s new students that neither of them sees coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just one lengthy A/N to kick this off and then I will shut up and let you read. This story takes place five years after the ending of the epilogue of "Catch a Falling Star." It can be read as a stand-alone fic, but much of the characterizations will be better understood if you read CaFS first. This is a Rumbelle fic AND a Swanfire fic, but the Swanfire part won't enter until several chapters in. 
> 
> This fic was written as my 2014 NaNoWriMo challenge. After the initial first chapter, subsequent chapters will be posted EVERY WEDENESDAY, so please look for updates on that day until the fic is completed.
> 
> This fic is intended to be an in-depth character study of Rumbelle, Swanfire, and those who are involved in their lives. As you can see from the tags, this story is NOT going to be as fluffy as CaFS. There will be angst and there will be some moments that may be difficult, and I will post warnings before the chapters that contain such things. While the characters I am writing are loosely based on their OUAT counterparts, I am writing them as real, flawed people and it is my hope that you will grow to respect and understand these characters as I do. 
> 
> And with that said . . . . . here we go . . . . . 
> 
> And I do not own "Once Upon a Time."

Belle entered the shop dressed in a witch's outfit, her face painted completely green. She was carrying a clothing bag, which she set down on the counter. Olivia followed behind dressed in blue gingham, donning a long, brunette wig, and holding a stuffed toy dog under her arm. The young girl was engrossed in activity on her phone and never once looked up when she entered the shop. Nick was standing in the middle of the store adjusting some of the displays when they entered. Belle walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Boo!" she whispered in his ear. Nick turned around.

"Hey, sweetheart." Nick said casually, and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Nick replied.

"What do you think about my costume?" Belle asked.

"You're wearing a costume?" Nick replied jokingly, then started to laugh as Belle hugged him tightly. She then planted a long kiss on his lips.

"You're not funny." Belle said after she kissed him.

"You actually traipsed about New York in that?" Nick asked.

"Just a few blocks, from that theatre Ruby is working at this month. She did the makeup. And actually, no one really noticed. I mean, it's early October, the stores have had Halloween stuff up for weeks now. By the way – the posters for the gala should be ready by Monday, you've got plenty of window space for them, right?" Belle asked.

"Always do." Nick replied. "Most of the shops on the block said they'll put one up too; I told them I'd have them here, they'll pick them up." Nick said.

"That's good. They're going to display them in the lobby at Ruby's show next week, too. I also have to set up some local press interviews, you'll come for those, right?" Belle asked.

"Do I have to? You know I hate that sort of bullshit." Nick said. "Take Ruby, she lives for that nonsense. Who is she going as?"

"Glinda. She showed me the blonde wig today, it actually looks good on her. Speaking of costumes – yours is on the counter." Belle said. Nick walked over to the counter, opened the bag, and then looked up at Belle.

"What the hell is this?" Nick asked.

"Your costume." Belle said.

"I think you grabbed the wrong one, love." Nick said. Belle peeked inside the bag.

"No, that's the right one. You need to try it on and see if Ruby needs to make any alterations." Belle said.

"I assumed I was going to be the Wizard." Nick said.

"Graham is the Wizard. Bae is going to be the Tin Man and Emma is the Lion." Belle said. "Oh, and Henry is going to be a Winkie and Neal and Anita are going as Flying Monkeys, they're absolutely adorable."

"So I'm the Scarecrow then. Wonderful." Nick said, not pleased.

"Oh, come on. You'll be an adorable Scarecrow. Besides, you've seen the musical – the Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow do end up together, after all." Belle said.

"Plus, the Wizard is Elphaba's father – that'd just be gross, Daddy." Olivia chimed in, looking up from her phone.

"My gosh, she actually speaks, I almost forgot what her voice sounds like." Nick commented. "Olivia, you do realize that there's a cap on how many texts you can send per month, that was part of the deal in getting you that phone for your birthday."

"I know." Olivia said in a snippy tone.

"Olivia, put the phone away, you've been playing with that thing non-stop for the last hour." Belle told her. "Help your father finish that display." Olivia sighed in frustration.

"Fine, whatever." Olivia said, and she put the phone down on the counter, just as Belle's phone rang. Belle looked down at the number.

"It's Mulan, I need to take this, be right back." Belle said, and she darted into the back room.

"Sweetheart, can you put the garland up, you know how I do it, everything's in the box." Nick told Olivia.

"Your face is green." Olivia commented.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You've got some of mom's makeup on your face from when she kissed you." Olivia said. She rolled her eyes and started to work on the display as Nick asked. Nick walked behind the counter, grabbed a tissue, and began to wipe his face.

"Your costume is very nice, by the way. You make an adorable Dorothy." Nick said.

"I liked last year's better. I got to hide my face so I wouldn't have to watch you and mom being all lovey-dovey." Olivia commented.

This was the fifth year in a row that Belle was hosting a Halloween costume bash as a fund raiser for the "Rose Francis Cancer Foundation," a charity that she began several years before she met Nick to honor the memory of her mother. Several celebrities, many of them A-listers, attended the event each year, although the event was open to the public at five hundred dollars a ticket. Every year there were a significant amount of fans who attended.

Each year, Belle would select a costume theme for the entire family. The year prior they had dressed as the Addams Family, with Belle and Nick dressing as Morticia and Gomez. That year, Olivia opted to dress as Cousin Itt, which she enjoyed immensely. This year Belle decided that the family would be going with a 'Wizard of Oz' theme.

Olivia Rose Gold has just turned twelve years old one week prior. She was now in junior high, and had just started attending a new school and making new friends. In the past two months, Nick and Belle noticed a serious attitude shift in their outgoing daughter. She didn't spend as much time as she used to talking to them, and a significant bulk of her time was spent holed up in her room on the computer, and now playing with her new phone, which her parents gave her, with some reluctance, as a birthday gift.

For all of the years prior, Olivia came straight to her father's shop after school on the days that he was working, but ever since junior high started, she began to lose interest in doing so.

"Hey, I thought we'd go to the movies this weekend, just you and me. Your mum has some kind of plans this Sunday with Ashley so I thought that would be a good time to do that. We'll go see whatever you like. Maybe even go out for a dessert after." Nick suggested.

"I've got a big project for school to work on this weekend, Daddy, I can't. I was gonna ask if I could go over to my friend Heather's house Sunday to work on it." Olivia said.

"Oh. Well of course – your school work comes first. You know, your friends can come over to our house too." Nick said.

"We already have all the stuff at her place." Olivia said as she finished decorating the display.

"Well, alright then. If it's alright with your mother, it's alright with me." Nick said. "It looks perfect, sweetheart. You definitely have inherited my eye for décor."

"Nick! Mulan is going to be overnighting me a script that she said is absolutely incredible. It's a first time director but she said she just couldn't put it down! Just from what she described, it sounds amazing!" Belle said excitedly as she bolted out of the back room.

"What's it about?" Nick asked.

"I'll um – I'll tell you later tonight." Belle said, glancing over at Olivia, which was a definite sign that the film's subject matter wasn't exactly family friendly. Belle moved in to give him a kiss, but he pushed her away.

"I already wiped off the green once, and thank you for telling me that you had smudged my face with that stuff. Go home and take that off and I'll be there in a couple of hours. You'll get your kiss then." Nick told her.

"Alright. Olivia, come on, let's go." Belle said. Olivia had picked up her phone and was focused on that once again. She followed Belle out the door. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your father?"

"Yeah, bye." Olivia said, not looking up as they left. Nick sighed as he watched them leave. He and Olivia were very close up until recently. He understood that she was getting older and all of that, but it did make him sad. Olivia would be a teenager next year. He knew this day was coming – the day that she would start to pull away from him and explore her own interests as she formed a path toward her future. He just didn't expect it to happen so fast. He had missed the majority of Bae and Ruby's respective childhoods, and he made it a point to be a very hands-on father when it came to his youngest daughter. Unfortunately for him, because of his lack of parental involvement, he had no real preparation in regard to dealing with a pre-teen. He was hoping that there would be some hint of how to prepare while watching his grandson Henry enter his teenage years, but Henry was nothing like Olivia in that respect, and it quickly became clear to him that pre-teen boys and pre-teen girls had little in common aside from their ages. Belle was not much help either, through no fault of her own. When she was Olivia's age her mother was ill and needed her to help care for the household, forcing Belle to grow up quite fast, so she had no real frame of reference on how to deal with the pre-pubescent phase that Olivia had entered. The bottom line was, Nick missed his little girl terribly, and he had no idea what to do about that.

Nick moved to the display rack that Olivia had decorated with great skill and proceeded to work on its completion. He stood for the next half an hour putting the final touches on it, and stepped back and admired the work that he and Olivia had done. "Perfect." he said to himself proudly just as the door to the shop opened.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Nick asked the woman who entered the shop. She was tall, had red hair, and wore a black shawl around her.

"Oh my gosh, it really is you." the woman said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to gush, but – I'm a bit of a fan." Nick chuckled a bit.

"You know, I apologize, you just missed my wife." Nick said.

"Oh. No, I mean – I'm a fan of yours." the woman said.

"I beg your pardon?" Nick asked, stunned.

"I mean – of your videos. The ones you have on your website. I've um – I took up spinning as a hobby last year and – well, I did some research and found that you were one of the best in the field. So I've been watching your teaching videos on your web page. I've learned quite a bit, but – well, I thought maybe it was time for me to think about taking a class. You do still offer them, right?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I do. Actually – I have one more opening in my beginner class that starts this week. It'll be Wednesdays at six, it's an eight week class. I'm not sure where you are level-wise, if you've been doing this for a while it might be a bit too basic for you, but if that's the case I can always put you on the waiting list for an intermediate level class, I should be starting another one after the holidays." Nick suggested.

"Actually, beginner is probably the best for now. I still have quite a bit to learn." the woman said. "And Wednesdays at six are perfect."

"Well, alright then. Let's get you signed up." Nick said, and he walked over to the counter and went behind it. "The class is three hundred dollars, plus the cost of your supplies. I have a wheel and a loom for each student in the classroom, but it's assumed that you'll have your own at home to work with."

"That sounds fine." the woman said, and she opened up her purse. "I um – I only have one hundred seventy five on me at the moment – will you take the rest later?"

"My policy is to be paid in full before you start the first class, so that's fine. I also have a list of supplies – you can buy them anywhere but if you buy them here I do give you a thirty percent discount as a class participant." Nick said as he handed her a piece of paper. The woman handed Nick her money.

"Thank you – I think I'll probably do that, can I come early Wednesday to get everything?" she asked.

"No need – if you're going to buy everything here then I'll just set it aside for you. Why don't you take the list home, look it over, and see if there's anything you already have." Nick said.

"That's sounds like a plan." she said. "I'm so excited – I know I'll learn so much from you."

"Well, I hope so. Just so you know – many of my students have gone on to enter contests and have been very successful. Several of them have even had their works displayed at national art fairs, and I've a few that have sold their patterns to craft magazines. If I find that someone has exceptional talent, I'm always willing to put their work up for sale here at the shop. I take thirty percent commission and the rest goes to the artist." Nick said.

"Well, that sounds wonderful, but – I don't know if I'll ever be that good." the woman said.

"Well – you never know. You may be surprised at how well you take to it. Especially since you've already had a bit of practice on your own." Nick said.

"Well, I guess we'll see. Thank you so much." the woman said.

"You're very welcome." Nick replied. "By the way – I need your name and number for the registration."

"Oh right – of course." she said. Nick handed her a piece of paper and she wrote on it, then handed it back to Nick. He looked down at the paper.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Campbell." Nick said.

"Actually, it's Mrs. And you can call me Zelena. I'll see you Wednesday then." Zelena said, and she smiled as she walked out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the Rumbelle fandom DESERVES it, I thought I'd post an update today (and I will STILL update on Wednesday as promised). Please let me know what you think! Teeny bit of smut in this one.
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Nick and Belle were snuggled together in bed later that evening. "So – this movie – it's about a woman who is a teacher, she's very well liked, popular, just got divorced and she has this – wild, intense affair." Belle told him.

"Well, what's so controversial about that? That's every other movie out there." Nick commented.

"Because it's – with one of her students." Belle told him. Nick sat up a bit and gave her an incredulous stare. "Mulan already told me they're planning to cast someone of legal age in the part, he just needs to look younger."

"Why on earth would you want to do a film like that?" Nick asked.

"Mulan said the story is incredible. It's a character study, and she did say that the role is in no way heroic. She's a very complex person. I'm reserving judgment until I read the script but the film is already a go, they have plenty of financing, which is amazing for a first-time director." Belle said. "It starts shooting in January, right after the holidays."

"Where is it being filmed?" Nick asked.

"That's the best part. It's set in Scotland. Right near where you grew up, actually. I thought that would be nice for you, and Olivia. It's a three month shoot, we could enroll her in your old school for that time, she could get a really good grasp on where you grew up." Belle said.

"Winter in Scotland, that sounds lovely. Freezing cold, wet, and dark most of the day." Nick remarked sarcastically. "And no offense, but – if this is a Scottish film, why aren't they asking a Scottish actress to play the role?"

"Well, they know I can do accents. And from what Mulan said – the screenwriter wrote the part with me in mind." Belle replied.

"You might want to be a bit offended by that." Nick said.

"I mean – they imagined my physical type when they created the role, and the director thought that since that was the case, they'd offer it to me first." Belle told him.

"It's not really the type of role you take though, love." Nick said.

"That's exactly why it's intriguing. And I see their point. People have a certain image as to what certain types of characters look like, and that's not always necessarily true. Besides, I played Lacey off and on for three years, won an Emmy and a Golden Globe – I can do different." Belle said. "Mulan wouldn't be sending it to me if it wasn't worth a look, she knows how particular I am. I just want to reserve judgment until I read the script."

"Alright. I suppose that's fair." Nick agreed. "By the way – I got a new student after you and Olivia left, she took the last slot in my Wednesday class."

"Oh, that's good, I knew you'd fill every slot, you always do." Belle said.

"She seems like a nice person, but a bit, um – odd." Nick said.

"How's that?" Belle asked.

"Well she – kind of looked at me the same way I've seen some of your fans look at you. Said that she's been watching and learning from my website videos for some time, and decided to finally sign up for a class." Nick replied.

"Well, maybe she has a crush on you." Belle suggested, and Nick chuckled a bit.

"Right. That makes sense – in a parallel universe, perhaps." Nick joked.

"Oh, come on – you're still a very handsome man."

"Belle – you have noticed that my hairline isn't exactly in the same spot that it was when we met, right? And it had already traveled a slight distance by that time. I have wrinkles, more gray hair every month, I have to wear reading glasses, and I doubt that old men with a cane and a gimp are what women want." Nick said. Belle gave him a quick kiss.

"Age is just a number. And you are still as attractive today as the day I met you." Belle said.

"Well, if you say so."

"I would think that my opinion on this matter would have more relevance than anyone else's." Belle said.

"Of course it does." Nick said. "I just wish you'd fucking age a little bit. You could still pass for thirty, makes me feel like a dirty old man."

"Well, I can dye my hair gray if that would make you feel better." Belle teased.

"Couple more months with Olivia the way she's been and you probably won't need to." Nick said. "She turned down my offer to take her to the movies this Sunday. Said she needs to go to a friend's house to work on a school project. She used to love our little afternoons together. Now she doesn't even seem like she wants to be around me."

"It's just a phase, Nick. You want me to have a talk with her?" Belle asked.

"No, it's alright. She's growing up. I was kind of hoping that wouldn't happen for a bit yet." Nick said sadly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, it's not just you, she really doesn't seem all that interested in time for me, either. At least she's keeping up her school work, and she's not getting into any trouble, she's just – entering the wonderful world of puberty." Belle said.

"Yes, I caught the tail end of that with Ruby – I suppose I'll have to start beating the boys away at the door with my cane soon enough." Nick said.

"You are being sarcastic, right?" Belle asked.

"Somewhat." Nick replied, and then he sighed out loud. "What happened to that little girl that used to barge into our room at seven in the morning and drive us mad singing those blasted Disney songs all the time?"

"I know. I miss that, too." Belle replied. They moved their lips close together and began to kiss for several minutes. "You want to?" Belle asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Well, I always want to." Nick replied. "Sometimes I'm amazed at my age that I still CAN." Belle laughed a bit.

"I have never even spent a minute worrying about that." Belle told him. She moved her hand down toward his cock, which was already hard. She pushed down his pajama bottoms and climbed on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair a bit and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much." Belle whispered. "How am I so lucky to have ended up with such a wonderful husband?"

"I'm the lucky one." Nick replied, and they kissed as their bodies melted into one another.

* * *

That Sunday afternoon, Nick was working alone in his shop when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and walked over to open it. "Mrs. – Campbell, right?" Nick asked.

"Oh, please call me Zelena. I'm so sorry to bother you – I saw the light on and thought you might be open, I figured I might as well go ahead and get those supplies while I'm out." Zelena said.

"I'm not open on Sundays, but – well, my entire family seems to have deserted me this afternoon, so I thought I'd come by the shop and get a few things done. I do get quite busy here around this time of the year, with the holidays and all. Please, come in though." Nick said.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother, I can come back tomorrow." Zelena said.

"Nonsense. Come on in." Nick said, and she entered the shop. Zelena looked around at all of the Halloween decorations that filled the store.

"It looks wonderful." Zelena commented.

"Yes, I always enjoy decorating for the seasons. My daughters usually help, but – they seem to be quite busy at the moment." Nick said.

"How many children do you have?" Zelena asked.

"Three. I have a grown son and daughter, who are both wonderful, and a pre-teen nightmare that is on a mission to turn the remaining non-gray hairs on my head." Nick joke, and Zelena laughed a bit.

"Yes, that age is – challenging." Zelena commented.

"Do you and your husband have children?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We were never that lucky." Zelena said.

"So – what does he think of this – new hobby of yours?" Nick asked.

"Oh, he doesn't know yet, I want to surprise him. He's not here, he's – he's a major in the British army, he's been on assignment for quite some time. I came out here a bit early – he'll be joining me soon though, we decided that we wanted to do some traveling once this final tour of his is done, and I have a friend in London who bi-locates, and she wasn't using her place out here during the winter, so she's letting us sublet it." Zelena told him.

"Well, there's a dilemma – winter in England or winter in New York. Too bad you didn't have any friends in Miami." Nick said.

"Well, then I wouldn't be able to study with an award winning teacher, would I?" Zelena said. "I actually like it here quite a bit – only been here a few weeks but – it's lovely."

"It must be hard to be separated from your husband, though." Nick said.

"Yes – I miss him terribly. But he'll be with me again soon. He's – he's actually a Glaswegian, like you are. I can tell by your accent, they're quite similar." Zelena told him.

"Is he now? Well, that's quite an interesting coincidence. How did you manage to find my online classes in England? I know there are plenty of quality instructors out there." Nick said.

"Oh, yes, of course there are, but – like I said, I did an online search and your name kept coming up. You have quite the reputation." Zelena said.

"Well, thank you." Nick said, blushing a bit. "Let's get you those supplies then."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Gold – and I'm really sorry to interrupt you, I'm sure you're quite busy."

"It's no trouble at all, I promise. And please – call me Nick." Nick said.

"Of course. Thank you so much. Nick." Zelena said as she smiled at him.

* * *

"So – did you get your school project done?" Nick asked Olivia as he, Belle and Olivia sat in the dining room having dinner.

"Almost." Olivia replied. She was looking down at her lap.

"Are you enjoying whatever it is you're working on?" Nick asked.

"I guess." Olivia said, continuing to look down.

"Olivia Rose, put the phone away, I've already told you twice now that you're not to have it at the dinner table." Nick said sternly. Olivia looked over at Belle.

"Mom." she whined.

"You heard your father. Put it on the table." Belle demanded. Olivia sighed and put the phone on the table. Belle reached for it and took it. "You're done for the night."

"That's not fair!" Olivia shouted.

"Oh, it's very fair. You were given two warnings and you chose not to heed them. It was far more than my father ever gave me. Any time I didn't do what I was asked I didn't get a warning, I was sent off to my room the first time and was led there by the back of his belt on my arse." Nick said. "Finish your dinner." Olivia began to play with her food, taking a bite here and there.

"I had a visitor at the store today. That new student I was telling you about, she stopped by to get some supplies, didn't know I was closed on Sundays. I went ahead and let her in; I forgot to mention, she's an Englander, her husband is from Glasgow, isn't that something? Apparently he's in the military and will be joining her for vacation here later." Nick said.

"They're coming from England to vacation in New York for the winter? Why?" Belle asked.

"I guess she had a friend with a flat over here, it was probably less costly for them." Nick said.

"So was she still eyeing you?" Belle asked.

"What?" Olivia said, looking up and making a face.

"Nothing." Nick said.

"Your father has an admirer. One of his new students really seems to like him." Belle teased. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Can I be excused? I'm full." Olivia said.

"Put your dish away in the refrigerator, you'll finish some of that off tomorrow." Belle said.

"Leftovers? Why?" Olivia whined.

"You'll not be wasting food, I've taught you better than that." Belle said.

"It's not like we don't have the money to afford it." Olivia told her.

"WE have the money. YOU have what we say you're going to have. You know, maybe we need to go do some volunteer work next Saturday at a shelter if that's how you're going to be." Belle said.

"I have a party to go to next Saturday, I already told you that." Olivia said, whining once again.

"Well then – it's your call. Leftovers tomorrow, or going out with your friends. And actually, we WILL be going to the shelter this week regardless. I think you need a little reminder of just how fortunate you are." Belle said.

"Fine, whatever." Olivia said, and she stomped out of the room. Their dogs, Pongo and Lady, who were sitting at the door of the dining room, stood up to follow her.

"Don't even think about giving it to the dogs, I saw exactly how much was left!" Belle called out. Olivia made a face and left the room.

"Well, so much for a quiet Sunday dinner." Nick commented.

"I've half a mind to look on her phone, see what she's really been up to. I always said I'd never be that kind of parent, but – I have just had it with her attitude." Belle said.

"I hate for her to think we don't trust her, Belle. She's a good girl, she's just – has she started her – you know?" Nick asked. "I know she sure as hell wouldn't tell me about that sort of thing."

"Three months ago. She asked me not to say anything to anyone." Belle said.

"Well, that explains some things then. And I don't know what the big secret is, it's not like this is something unique to her." Nick said. "What does she think, that I live under a rock? I put up with you every month."

"Excuse me? I don't think I'm that bad." Belle said, sounding a bit offended.

"Well – not always. Just sometimes." Nick teased. Belle smirked a bit.

Belle stood up, and she started to clear the table. "I don't know, Nick – maybe we shouldn't have sent her to a private school, she was doing fine in the public school system. I didn't want her to grow up being some 'celebrity child', I just wanted her to have a normal life. She's just so different lately, and I don't think the hormones are the only thing to do with that. I think that some of it is that school and the kids she's becoming friends with."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't even met any of her new friends." Nick said.

"I've met a couple of them – that Heather girl she's always hanging out with. She seems nice enough, but – I don't know. Her mother is a doctor and my understanding is she's hardly ever home, and her father works -" Belle stopped herself.

"Her father works where?" Nick asked. Belle hesitated for a moment.

"He works on Wall Street." Belle said.

"So he's an ass then." Nick said.

"Well, not necessarily." Belle said in disagreement.

"Oh, yes necessarily. You don't get that job by being a nice person, trust me. I would know." Nick said.

"Well, Olivia seems to be doing alright in school, I check her grades online every day." Belle said.

"Yes, so do I – but I am concerned with her behavior, I just wish I understood what was really going on with her." Nick said. "I just get this feeling that – there's something she's not telling us. And that's not like her at all."

* * *

Later that evening, Nick knocked on Olivia's bedroom door. "Olivia? Can I come in for a minute, sweetheart?"

"I guess." Nick heard her say from inside the room, which was surprisingly quiet. The dogs, which were both in Olivia's bedroom with her, greeted Nick happily when he entered the room.

"Alright, alright, settle down, both of you." Nick said as he petted the dogs. Olivia was sitting up in her bed and reading a book. "What are you reading there?"

"Just studying for a test tomorrow." Olivia said. "English."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do. I've been looking at your grades, they're very good, as usual." Nick said, and he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Olivia – do you like your new school?"

"Yeah, it's fine." she replied.

"I haven't seen you with many of your old friends recently. Do you still talk to them?" he asked.

"Sometimes. They're online." Olivia said.

"That's not talking, that's typing." Nick remarked. "Sweetheart, is something bothering you lately? You know you can talk to me, right?"

"School is just really hard, dad. And I've got a lot more homework than usual." she said. "Junior high is just a lot more different than I thought it would be."

"I get that, love. A big change in life takes adjustment – I've had my share of that experience, and so has your mother. I just want you to know that you can always talk to us, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia whispered in reply.

"You should probably get to sleep soon. I'm sorry about the whole phone ordeal, I hope you understand that your mum and I don't like punishing you, but you're not an adult and we have to set some parameters. You can have it back in the morning – make better choices next time, alright?" Olivia just nodded. Nick gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." Nick said, and he left the room. As soon as he closed the door, Olivia set her book aside and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek for next chapter:
> 
> Nick lectures Bae
> 
> Belle receives an upsetting prediction


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this story will continue to update every Wednesday unless I have a conflict (or I decide to add a surprise chapter for reasons). Feedback is welcome! And Swanfire fans, their storyline will kick off in the next chapter. 
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Nick was sitting behind the counter in his shop reading when Bae entered. He was carrying a stack of posters. Nick didn't even look up. "Reading something good?" Bae asked as he set the posters on the counter, and Nick finally looked up at him.

"Very good. That's the problem." Nick said. "It's a script – Belle wants to do this film. And I can't find one damn reason to disagree with her so far." Bae laughed a bit.

"How many sex scenes does it have?" Bae asked.

"A few, but – the topic matter isn't exactly – family friendly. But it is interesting. And very well written. And I will be an extreme jackass if I don't support her on this one." Nick grudgingly admitted.

"What's the topic matter?" Bae asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of statutory rape, that's all. And guess who plays the predator." Nick said.

"Holy shit." Bae replied.

"Yes, exactly. Although Belle is right – the character is very complex, she's not really someone to root for but – she is interesting. Belle will do a fantastic job. And they have assured her that the young man playing opposite her will be of legal age, he'll just – look younger than he is. It's filming in Scotland after the first of the year – right by my old stomping grounds. Belle wants to enroll Olivia at my old school, she thinks it'll be a good experience for her."

"What do you think?" Bae asked.

"I don't know. We thought this new school she's at would be a good experience for her and I'm starting to wonder." Nick said.

"Yeah, she's really full of attitude, isn't she? That's why I have boys." Bae teased.

"Yes, I had a say in that matter." Nick remarked sarcastically.

"Technically you did." Bae joked.

"Oh, shut up. You know, there's days that I wish I could simply either hit a fast forward button and move to her eighteenth birthday or rewind a couple of years and get my sweet little girl back."

"Well, when you invent that, let me know, there are bunch of things in my life I wouldn't mind fixing as well." Bae said. Bae's phone rang, and he reached into his pocket and picked it up. "Hey. Yeah, I know." he said, with an obvious flirtatious tone in his voice that Nick immediately noticed. Bae listened for a moment, then started to laugh, an enormous smile coming across his face. "Yeah, right, very funny. No, I'll sign it when I get into the office, I'll be there in a bit. Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." Bae continued to smile as he hung up the phone.

"May I give you a piece of advice?" Nick asked.

"I don't know why you bother asking, you're going to no matter what I say." Bae replied.

"Do NOT fuck up your relationship with Emma again." Nick said. "You have children, and you know from experience how ugly that can get."

"Emma and I are fine." Bae said.

"No, you're not. That's been obvious for MONTHS. And that call there – that was your new assistant, wasn't it? What's her name again?"

"Tamara." Bae replied.

"Yes, Tamara. She's a lovely girl. But there are lines, and I don't want to see you crossing them." Nick said.

"I'm not crossing any lines dad, I was just being nice. I like her, she's really funny and she's very smart." Bae told him.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being nice – that little phone call was beyond being nice. You were flirting with her." Nick said.

"Bullshit." Bae said.

"Bae – do you really want me to re-hash my past for you? I know what flirting with an assistant sounds like, I've done it many times myself and I know where it leads. Emma does not deserve that, and neither do the boys. Trust me – you will spend much of your time in thoughts of regret if you continue on this trajectory."

"You're over-reacting. I just came here to drop off posters, Belle asked me to pick them up at the printer. I'm not here for a lecture." Bae said.

"Just tread carefully. Please." Nick said to him.

"Don't worry about me, dad. I'm fine." Bae said. "See you later." Nick sighed as he watched Bae walk out the door.

* * *

The students from Nick's Wednesday class exited with much chatter, except for Zelena, who seemed to keep her distance from the group as she collected her supplies. She was the last one to leave. "Well – it seems like you did quite well for your first class. I'm impressed." Nick commented.

"I told you – I've been practicing for a while." Zelena replied.

"I'm really not sure you need this class, to be honest – you could probably skip ahead to the next level." Nick told her.

"Thank you, but – I just want to get this experience. You really think I did well then?" Zelena asked.

"I think – you have quite a bit of potential." Nick said, as they walked out into the main area of the shop. Zelena noticed the poster in the window.

"What's that about?" Zelena asked.

"Oh, the Halloween party. It's a charity event my wife does every year. She set up a foundation to honor her mother's memory, this is our fifth year hosting. It's a fun event, and one hundred percent of the profit goes to the foundation." Nick told her.

"That sounds lovely. Are there still tickets?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, I sell them here, actually." Nick told her. "Are you interested?"

"Very interested. Actually – oh gosh, I'm not sure I want to tell you this, you'll probably think I'm a nutter." Zelena said.

"I can't imagine what would make me think that." Nick said.

"Well – back home I – well, when I was younger, before I met my husband – my sister and I worked with a magician. Learned all sorts of tricks. You think your wife would be interested in me doing a little show?" Zelena asked.

"Really? Well, I can ask her. Sounds fascinating." Nick said.

"I also, um – well I have a bit of the gift of second sight." Zelena said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nick asked.

"Psychic. I do palm readings, tarot cards – that sort of thing." Nick just stared at her. "I know, you think I'm mad, I always get that look when I tell people."

"No, of course not – I'm just not much of a believer in that sort of thing. But my wife – she's always had a bit of a fascination with it, I bet she'd love the idea. Tell you what. Why don't you come by here on Friday morning? Belle is usually here at that time, and you can tell her some of your ideas." Nick suggested.

"You really think you'll be interested?" Zelena asked.

"Well, I wouldn't ask you to talk to her if I didn't think she would." Nick said.

"Well, alright then. I'll see you Friday. Thank you so much!" Zelena said excitedly, and she left the shop.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Belle asked Nick as they stood behind the counter at the shop together. They were looking over the first draft of the contract for the film that they had been reading the script for.

"I'd like another day or so to go over it, just to make sure we haven't missed anything, but – so far it looks fair. They really want you for this part, don't they?" Nick asked.

"They said they're not going to cast anyone else until I make my decision. I told them I'd give them a firm answer by Monday." Belle said.

"Well, let me take it home for the weekend, and I'd like to have Bae give it a look too if you don't mind." Nick said.

"That's fine. You're really okay with me doing this film?" Belle asked.

"Yes and no, but – over the past years I've learn how to discern a good film from crap and – if you don't do this project I think there will be lots of regret on your part down the road, and I don't want that for you. I'll survive three months of Scotland in the worst time of year to be there. I'll be inside working most of the time anyway, you'll be the one freezing your arse off shooting outside scenes." Nick said.

"Well, there aren't that many of them. I'll manage." Belle said. "And don't forget – I'll have you waiting for me to warm me up when I'm finished each day."

"Now that will be something I look forward to." Nick said. He turned to Belle and pulled her into a kiss just as the door to the shop opened. Nick and Belle quickly pulled themselves apart. "Zelena, hello. I want you to meet my wife. Belle, this is Zelena Campbell – one of my new and potentially brilliant students."

"Oh my gosh, you really are her. Belle French. It's an honor to meet you." Zelena said as Belle shook her hand.

"Well, thank you." Belle said, blushing a bit. "Nick has told me quite a bit about you, it's nice to finally meet you. He said that you might be interested in doing a bit of a performance at our dinner. That would be lovely. What all do you do?"

"Well, I do some magic tricks – sleight of hand, illusions and whatnot. My father was a professional magician, he worked all over London, I used to assist him when I was a girl, I took over for my mother after she died." Zelena said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My mother died when I was very young as well." Belle said.

"Yes, well – we managed somehow. Anyhow, I also do tarot, palm reading, psychic readings – that sort of thing." Zelena said. "I could do one for you if you like, to show you."

"Alright, I actually have work to do, I have an order to complete by the end of the day so – I'll let you two girls talk." Nick said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to his spinning wheel and sat down.

"Just ignore him." Belle said.

"Oh, it's alright. My husband is the same way, he's always thought the whole thing was a bit ridiculous." Zelena said. "It's all just for fun anyway, I don't take it very seriously. So – how about I read your palm, does that sound good?"

"That sounds fun! Which hand?" Belle asked.

"Well, your right hand shows what is already pre-determined, and the left shows your life's journey." Zelena said.

"Do a little of both." Belle said excitedly, and she put out both hands in front of Zelena. Zelena studied them for several minutes.

"Well, you do have quite a long life line. That's fantastic." Zelena said. "Oh, and look at your love line – see how it's very thin at the beginning and then it gets thicker and more prominent right about there." Zelena said, pointing at a particular point on her hand. "That's probably when you met your husband. Let's look a little bit at what might be coming for you." Zelena studied her hands for a few more minutes.

"Well? What do you see?" Belle asked excitedly. Zelena gasped suddenly. "What is it? Is it something bad?"

"It's – nothing – it's just a silly little game anyway, like I said – don't take it too seriously." Zelena replied.

"What is it? Please, tell me." Belle said.

"Well – according to what I'm seeing – something that you love is – going to be taken away from you." Zelena said.

"What does that mean?" Belle asked.

"Really, it's – it's probably nothing. I wouldn't worry much about it." Zelena said. "Anyway – I do other things too, maybe the magic show will be more fun. I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean to upset you, really."

"It's alright – like you said – it's just for fun. Probably just means one of my favorite pair of heels will break or something." Belle joked.

"Yes, that would be a horrid tragedy." Nick commented. Belle looked over at him.

"No one asked you." Belle said. "Anyhow, um – it is a charity event, so everyone buys a ticket, even my family does, so -"

"Of course, that won't be a problem at all." Zelena said. "I see you hold it at the public library, how – interesting."

"Yes, I rent just a portion of the building, though after the success of the first year, I get many donations that offset the cost, and the library has been nothing but gracious. The second year they started doing flashlight tours during the event for an extra fee that serves as a fundraiser for the library, quite a few people take them up on it. It's said to be quite haunted." Belle said.

"Oh, that sounds exciting, I may have to do that as well." Zelena said.

"It is a costume party too, but there's no real theme – my family does a theme every year but you can dress as whoever you like." Belle said.

"Oh, don't worry I love that sort of thing." Zelena said. "Tell you what – I'll write up a proposal about what I'd like to do in my show and give it to Nick on Wednesday at class."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you so much, I really appreciate this." Belle said.

"Well – it is for charity. I should go, I have quite a bit to do if I'm going to get ready, all of my magic supplies are back in England. I'll be in touch then." Zelena said. "Very nice meeting you." Zelena left the shop, and Belle walked over to Nick.

"So – you still think she has her eye on me?" Nick asked.

"Yes – but it's alright, she seems very happy with her husband. She seems nice. A bit quirky, but – nothing wrong with that." Belle said.

"Yes, we all have our quirks, don't we?" Nick replied.

"I can't help but wonder about that palm thing, though. What on earth am I going to lose?" Belle pondered out loud.

* * *

Several days later, Belle sat in bed reading a book as Nick climbed into bed next to her. "What are you reading, love?" he asked.

"Just something I picked up at the library yesterday." Belle said. Nick glanced at the title.

" _Palm Reading For Beginners_. Are you fucking kidding me?" Nick asked.

"It's very interesting. You know, anyone can learn to do this." Belle said. "I think I'm getting the basic gist of it. Let me see your palms."

"Belle, I'm tired, alright? I had a long day at the shop, I have a ton of projects to finish, and you know this time of the year gets busy for me." Nick said.

"Yes, and you get very cranky until our anniversary because you're always determined to be finished by then. It'll take two minutes, let me see your palms." Belle said. Nick sighed and grudgingly held out his hands. "Well, that's interesting. Your love line looks quite a bit like mine – small in the beginning and then it gets bigger, just – the small part is a little longer than mine, but – well, you found true love later than I did so – that makes sense."

"Are you done?" Nick asked.

"Just a minute, do you have to be so crabby? If you want to see where Olivia gets her attitude, look in the mirror." Belle remarked. Nick sighed, and Belle continued to look at his palms. "Huh." she said out loud.

"What's that mean?" Nick asked.

"What, you actually want to know now? I thought you thought all of this was 'a bunch of ridiculous shite' as you put it several days ago." Belle said, imitating his accent.

"Working on your Scottish accent, I see." Nick said.

"Trying to. Well, anyhow – see that little circle there. That's on your life line – that indicates an accident. That must be your car accident." Belle said.

"I hope there's no more of those." Nick said.

"No, there aren't. This one though – this is your head line. There's a little circle there, further in than the one on your life line." Belle told him.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"Emotional trauma." Belle said. Nick just gave her a puzzled look. "Well, you asked."

"Sweetheart – any supposed 'emotional trauma' that I encountered has been long gone, because I am married to the love of my life. Now – how much longer are you going to have your nose in that ridiculous book?"

"I just want to read a little more. Is that alright?" Belle asked.

"That's fine, I'm quite used to it." Nick said. He leaned in and gave Belle a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." Belle said quietly. Nick sighed as he snuggled up next to Belle, nestling his head on her shoulder. Belle continued to read the book for nearly an hour, until she became too tired to focus. She put the book on the nightstand, careful not to awaken Nick as she moved. Just before she turned out the light, Belle took Nick's hand and looked at his palm once again. She traced her finger gently across his palm, causing Nick to shift a bit in his sleep. Belle then reached over to turn off the light, and snuggled up close with Nick, and she laid awake for nearly an hour before finally succumbing to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter sneak peek: 
> 
> Emma and Bae have struggles
> 
> Henry and Nick have a heart-to-heart
> 
> Nick's insecurity with Belle's new project escalates


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a day early due to the holiday. I also might post a bonus update this weekend, then back to Wednesdays. Swanfire fans, their story begins this chapter (and Rumbelle continues, of course). Happy Holidays! Deck the Halls with lots of angst! :)
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time'.

"Neal, would you please hurry up and get in here, you need to leave for school and you haven't even had breakfast yet!" Emma shouted from the kitchen. Henry was sitting at the table reading a book. "Henry, go find your brother, we're gonna be late. Again."

"Neal, get in here!" Henry shouted, then went back to reading his book.

"Thanks." Emma said sarcastically, just as Neal, her ten-year-old son who was the complete opposite of Henry, came bouncing into the kitchen. Emma looked him up and down.

"Did you even bother to comb your hair?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah – forgot. What's for breakfast?" Neal asked.

"Go comb your hair – then you'll get breakfast." Emma said. Neal shrugged his shoulders and darted out of the room.

"Why don't you just shave his head or give him a buzz cut? It'll save you time." Henry suggested.

"Don't tempt me." Emma replied. Bae entered the kitchen. "You want coffee?" Emma asked him, not even looking at him.

"Put it in one of my 'to go' mugs, I have an early meeting." Bae said.

"Don't forget, you agreed to be one of the chaperones on Neal's field trip tomorrow." Emma said.

"Oh shit, is that tomorrow? I've got two meetings, can't you do it?" Bae asked.

"No, I can't do it because you said YOU would do it!" Emma shouted at him. Neal bounced back into the kitchen, his hair combed. "There's cereal and toast, hurry up." Emma said to him.

"You have the day off tomorrow, what's the big deal?" Bae asked.

"What the hell do you think I do with my day off, Bae, go to the spa? I have to go grocery shopping, both of the boys have outgrown their winter coats and I need to get new ones for them, and someone needs to clean this house, unless you want me to borrow your father and Belle's cleaning lady for a couple of days, which I'm half tempted to do." Emma said in an angry tone.

"I can help clean this weekend, mom. I'll just catch up on my homework tomorrow night." Henry suggested.

"Suck up." Neal teased.

"SHUT up." Henry replied in return.

"Hey! Enough!" Bae yelled at them, and then he turned back to Emma. "Emma, these are really important clients, do you know how much money these accounts are worth? If we get these accounts we can probably afford to move out of here and into an actual house."

"Yeah, that's what I want. A bigger place to clean." Emma said. "We could afford it if you'd let Belle help out like she offered."

"I am not comfortable with taking Belle's money for something like that, if she wants to help out with stuff for the boys, that's fine, but I'm not going to be sponging off of my rich step-mother for every little thing." Bae said with determination.

"Make this work, Bae – I'm not changing my plans for you." Emma said. "You put every other damn thing on your calendar but you can't even be bothered to put your kid's field trip on there? Come on boys – let's go."

"I didn't finish eating." Neal whined.

"Too damn bad, you should have gotten up when I told you too. Grab a piece of toast for the car. By the way, you're going to your grandpa's shop after school today till I get off work." Emma said.

"What am I supposed to do about tomorrow?" Bae asked as they were leaving.

"Well that's not really my problem, is it?" Emma asked as she and the boys walked out the door.

* * *

Henry and Neal entered Nick's shop as soon as the bus dropped them off. Neal came charging in, while Henry just calmly strolled into the shop. "Hi Grandpa!" Neal shouted as he darted toward the back room.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute, what have I told you about running in the shop, if you break one more thing in here you'll be working for me until you're twenty-one, what do you think you're doing?" Nick shouted back at him, and Neal stopped suddenly in his tracks as Nick walked out from behind the counter.

"I'm hungry. You always have food here." Neal said.

"He didn't get to finish his breakfast this morning because he was poking around and didn't have time. Hi Grandpa." Henry informed him.

"I wasn't poking. I just didn't get up early enough." Neal said. "That's not poking around."

"Okay then. Wasting time being lazy." Henry said. "I'm all caught up on my homework, Grandpa. Do you need help with anything?"

"If you could dust the displays, Henry, that would be quite helpful. Thank you." Nick said. "Now – how about you? Is your homework done?" Nick asked Neal.

"I don't get my math homework. My teacher said if it's not done by tomorrow I'll get a zero." Neal said.

"When was this due?" Nick asked.

"Yesterday." Neal admitted.

"And you didn't ask for help because – why?" Nick asked.

"I did ask – dad said he would help me last night, and then he got busy with work stuff when his friend came over." Neal told him.

"His friend? What friend?" Nick asked.

"Tamara. The lady that works with him now." Neal said.

"Where was your mother?" Nick asked.

"She got called into work last night. It was right after dinner." Neal told him.

"I see." Nick said. "Tell you what – let's get you something to eat, then we'll take a look at that homework, I'm pretty sure I can help you with whatever it is."

"Yeah, that's right, you're really good at math, too. I suck." Neal said.

"You don't 'suck', you just need to learn how to understand it. Henry, can you watch the front of the store for me? Let me know if anyone needs anything." Nick said.

"Sure, Grandpa." Henry said, and Nick led Neal into the back room. After about twenty minutes, the door to the shop opened and Zelena entered. "Hi – can I help you?" Henry asked politely.

"Yes, I um – I was looking for Nick Gold, is he in today?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah he's in the back." Henry told her. "Grandpa! Someone's here to see you!" Henry shouted. Nick came out into the main area of the store.

"Henry, how many times have I told you not to shout? It's not polite." Nick said as he was walking out. "Zelena. What can I help you with?"

"This assignment you gave us. I'm just not getting it." Zelena told him.

"Well, let me see if I can help. I'm working on a project right now that uses the same technique." Nick said. "Come back here." Nick walked back behind his desk and Zelena followed. "Just like this – watch." Zelena watched his hands carefully. "Alright, now you try."

"No, I – I don't want to mess up your work." Zelena said.

"You won't mess it up, if you get something wrong, I can fix it. Go ahead – try it." Nick said. He moved aside and Zelena stood behind the loom and began to do exactly as he had demonstrated.

"I did it!" Zelena said excitedly.

"See, it's not that hard." Nick said. "Just takes a little practice."

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm really sorry if I bothered you, I just – well, I'm working on this as a surprise for my husband, and I want everything to be perfect." Zelena told him.

"Not a problem. Come by any time if you need help." Nick told her.

"I will. Thank you again, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Zelena said, and she left the shop, smiling at Nick as she walked out the door.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Oh, she's a new student of mine." Nick said.

"Oh." Henry said.

"What does that mean, 'oh'?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, she just – she looked at you weird." Henry said. "Like she likes you." Nick laughed a bit.

"You sound like Belle, she's suggested the same thing." Nick said.

"She looks at you the same way that Tamara looks at dad." Henry commented. Nick sighed.

"Yes. That." Nick said. "I hardly think so. So, um – Tamara was over last night then? Does your mother know that?"

"Don't tell her, please. They'll just fight more." Henry said. "Mom doesn't like her."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing to your mother. I better get back to your brother, I'm sure he's stopped working on his homework by now, that child won't do a damn thing unless someone is standing right behind him." Nick said.

"Grandpa?" Henry said.

"What?" Nick asked in reply.

"Can I come stay with you and Marty this weekend?" he asked.

"Why is that?" Nick asked.

"I just want to. It's quieter at your house and – I want to get some studying done." Henry said.

"Let me check with your parents and with Belle, but – I'm sure that'll be fine." Nick said. "Henry – everything will be alright. People go through difficult times and they manage to get through them."

"You and Marty don't go through them. You're always happy. I know Olivia gets embarrassed by it but I think it's pretty cool, that you still love each other that much. If I ever get married I want to be just like you and Marty." Henry said.

"Well – I suppose there are far worse things you could aspire to." Nick said, and he walked over to Henry side and gave him a hug. "You're a good lad, Henry. I love you very much, you know that, right?" Henry clung to Nick, trying not to cry.

"I love you too, Grandpa." Henry said quietly.

* * *

Later that evening, after he closed up the shop, Nick went to Bae's office and knocked on the door, which was locked. The door was opened to him by Bae's assistant, Tamara.

"Mr. Gold – hi. What are you doing here?" Tamara asked.

"I'm looking for my son, I presume that he is here at the moment." Nick said.

"He's really busy – I can tell him you were here, he'll call you." Tamara said, but Nick ignored her. He stormed past her and entered, striding as quickly as he was able toward Bae's office door, which was slightly ajar. Bae was on the phone when Nick entered.

"Just a moment, please." Bae said into the phone, and he looked up at Nick. "Dad, I'm kind of busy right now."

"I'll wait." Nick said, taking a seat in front of Bae's desk, propping his cane between his legs, and leaning forward a bit. Bae sighed and went back to his phone call.

"I um – I just had something important come up, can I call you back in about twenty minutes? Okay, thanks." Bae said into the phone, and he hung up. "What do you want, dad?"

"We need to talk. Close the door, I don't want your – friend hearing." Nick said. Bae got up, walked over to the door, and closed it.

"What?" Bae asked in an angry tone as he sat back down at his desk.

"Henry wants to spend the weekend with me and Belle." Nick said.

"Really? You came all the way over here, and interrupted an important business call to tell me THAT?!" Bae shouted at him.

"Don't you want to know why?" Nick asked.

"Because – you're his grandfather and he likes spending time with you?"

"Because he doesn't want to be at your house, he says it's – and I quote – 'quieter at my house'. He's tired of you and Emma always fighting. I'm sure that Neal is as well, but things tend to bounce off of him more than Henry so perhaps he hasn't gotten to the point yet where it's bothersome to him. But it will – eventually." Bae remained quiet. "Bae – it's been a little over twenty years now since my accident. I've made many changes for the better in my life. But I will tell you this – there isn't a day that goes by that I don't have regret. Every day that I spend with Olivia, every milestone moment that I've been fortunate enough to witness with her – I think about you and Ruby, and I realize just how much I will never get back with you. I don't want you to be sitting here twenty years from now thinking the same thing."

"Dad, I spend time with my kids. Everything I DO is for my kids. Why the hell do you think I'm working late tonight? So that I can take a few hours off tomorrow and chaperone Neal's field trip." Bae said.

"Ah yes – a commitment that you made and completely forgot about until Emma reminded you, and then you tried to get HER to cover your arse, Neal told me everything." Nick said. "He also told me that Tamara was at the house when Emma was working."

"We had a project to finish." Bae said.

"NEAL had homework to do that he didn't understand, and you didn't bother to help him. Don't worry, I managed to make sure that it was done and done correctly." Nick said. "Bae – I was very happy for you when you started your own consulting firm last year, I know what it's like to have your own business and it is, by far, the best thing I've ever done. But lately your entire life seems to revolve around this place – and more recently, around Tamara, and don't think the boys haven't noticed that."

"Dad – there is nothing going on between me and Tamara." Bae insisted. "She works for me and with me and that is IT."

"Well, I get the impression that she would like it to be more than that. So do the boys. And so does Emma." Nick said.

"She's told you that?" Bae asked.

"She doesn't need to tell me, I can see it all over her face whenever she looks at you or even talks about you. Bae, when was the last time that you and Emma were – together?" Nick asked.

"No. YOU don't get to come in here and ask me about my sex life, you don't see me quizzing you on the last time you and Belle did it." Bae said angrily.

"Night before last." Nick replied without hesitation.

"I wasn't ASKING, good god! Alright, so things haven't been that great with Emma lately – I'm working on it." Bae said.

"You're not working on it, you're avoiding her. Bae, what the hell happened? The two of you were never like this before, not since the last time you almost fucked everything up." Nick said.

"I don't know. She got promoted and her hours got all crazy, and then I started the business and everything and – we just haven't been able to connect." Bae admitted.

"Tell you what. Why don't you take Emma somewhere nice for a weekend? Maybe after the charity gala? Belle and I will take the boys and the two of you go spend a weekend in a nice hotel, I'll even have Belle make all the arrangements. Consider it an early Christmas gift."

"Dad, I don't think that a weekend holed up in a five-star hotel with Emma is going to make everything better." Bae said.

"No – but it'll be a start. One of you has to make the effort. Just think about it. And think about what I said about Tamara. I've had more than my share of office flings, Bae. They never last – and they never end well." Nick told him. "Don't do something you're going to end up regretting. Finish up here and go home to your family where you belong."

* * *

"I'm worried about Bae and Emma." Nick said as he and Belle were snuggled together on the sofa in the library after dinner that evening. "And I don't like that girl that's working for him, I know trouble when I see it and she has trouble written all over her."

"You think they're, um -" Belle began.

"Bae says they're not." Nick said. "That doesn't mean it won't happen. I've seen the way she looks at him and he's not exactly discouraging it. I went over to his office to talk to him after I closed up the shop, that's why I was running late."

"You went to talk to him or you went to lecture him?" Belle asked.

"He would probably say the latter. Belle, what am I supposed to do, he's my boy."

"He's a grown man, Nick. You can't fight all of his battles for him." Belle told him. Nick sighed as he pulled Belle closer.

"Who would have thought that there would be a day that out of my three children, the one that gives me the least amount of worry would be Ruby." Nick remarked. "Henry wants to come over and stay for the weekend, is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Henry is welcome here any time, you know that." Belle said. They kissed for a few moments, then settled in to snuggle once again. "By the way, um – they cast another role in the movie, I'm really excited about it. Alan Cumming signed on."

"Alan Cumming? That's fantastic! Who is he playing, your ex?" Nick asked.

"No – not my ex." Belle said.

"Well, I doubt that he's what they're looking for as your boy toy – what other featured role is there for him?" Nick asked.

"He um – he's playing my father." Belle said quietly.

"Your father?" Nick asked, sitting up. "Isn't he my age?"

"Actually, he um – he's a few years younger than you." Belle told him. Nick didn't say a word as he stood up. "I knew this is what you would do."

"I'm not doing anything." Nick said.

"You're getting all reactive and upset because a man that is actually age appropriate to play my father IS playing my father in a film." Belle said.

"Age appropriate, that's good. Just what I wanted to hear." Nick said.

"Nick, I can't help it any more than I can help our age difference." Belle said.

"I can just see the interviews now, you know they'll comment on it – your movie father being YOUNGER than your husband." Nick said.

"So what? Nick, we've been married almost thirteen years, I would have thought that this sort of thing wouldn't bother you anymore." Belle said. She stood up and walked over to him. She stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"It's bad enough Belle, that you're going to be locking lips and making out with a boy that could likely be young enough to be my grandson in this film, but now there's this on top of it?" Nick asked.

"I'll talk to Aurora, make sure that she makes it clear to the press that when I do the junket for the film any kind of embarrassing questions about my personal life are off limits." Belle said.

"So I'm embarrassing now, is that it?" Nick asked.

"That's not what I said!" Belle shouted at him. "You know – forget it, there's no reasoning with you when you get like this. I'm going to bed." Belle stormed out of the room. Nick sighed as he walked over to the mirror that was hanging in the library. He stared into it for several minutes, trying to figure out what on earth Belle saw in him. He traced the many wrinkles on his face and put his hand up to his receding hairline and sighed, because all he could see was an old man who was anything but attractive. And in his insecurity, he feared that it was only a matter of time before Belle saw that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter preview:
> 
> Pre-teen angst abounds in the Gold household


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bonus chapter just because. Updates will continue from here on Wednesdays. Feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Nick awoke before Belle the next morning, and he rolled over on his side and watched her sleep for a bit. He didn't say one word to her when he came to bed the night before; he simply rolled over with his back to her and went to sleep. Most nights they slept locked tightly in one another's arms. He felt ashamed of his behavior the night before as he reached his hand out and gently caressed Belle's cheek until she awoke. Belle rubbed her eyes a bit and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered. "I was an idiot last night."

"Yes, you were." Belle agreed.

"I know I shouldn't be like that Belle, but – I just can't keep up with those movie blokes that you work with." Nick whined.

"When have I ever asked you to? Nick – I wish that you could see what I see when I look at you."

"All I see is an old man who is far too ugly for a beautiful woman like you." Nick admitted.

"And do know what I see? I see the love of my life. I see the man that makes me smile every day. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you. I'm not even sure I'd be able to have one." Belle told him.

"You forgive me then?"

"Of course I do." Belle said.

"I guess I have to do a better job of working through my insecurities." Nick admitted.

"Well, let's see if I can help you with that. Come here – idiot." Belle teased. Nick wrapped himself around her as they started to kiss, both of them panting and moaning as Nick grew hard. Belle began to slide her hands down his waist and toward his crotch when the door to their room suddenly burst open.

"Mom, we're out of milk, didn't you – ew!" Olivia shouted, as both Belle and Nick gasped and sat up.

"Olivia Rose, how many times have we told you that you are NOT to come barging into our room without knocking!" Nick shouted angrily.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be doing that at seven in the morning! Gross!" Olivia commented.

"Go downstairs." Belle said in an angry tone. Olivia darted away quickly, and Belle and Nick sat up. "Well, I guess the mood is ruined now."

"I would say so." Nick replied. "I am going to be flat out bald by the time she reaches eighteen, aren't I?"

"At this rate, I may be as well." Belle joked. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you really need to go to the shop today? Can't you get someone to open for you?"

"I suppose I can make some calls." Nick said.

"You do that." Belle said playfully as she left the room.

* * *

"So Henry, how is high school going so far?" Belle asked as she, Henry, Nick and Olivia sat and ate dinner together.

"It's okay. Not that much different from junior high, just more homework." Henry said.

"Have you made any new friends?" Belle asked.

"A couple." Henry said.

"What about extracurricular activities? You getting involved with anything?" Nick asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to try out for the chess team, but – I also really want to do NaNo next month and I don't know if I'd have time to focus on both." Henry said.

"What the bloody hell is NaNo?" Nick asked.

"Probably something nerdy for nerds." Olivia commented.

"Olivia, that'll be enough." Belle reprimanded her. "It's National Novel Writing Month. You're really thinking about doing that, Henry? That's wonderful."

"Is it a contest or something?" Nick asked.

"Well, you don't win anything, but – you basically write a whole book, or at least a good chunk of it, in thirty days. There have actually been novels published out of it." Henry said.

"Well, I think that's wonderful, Henry. Do have an idea outlined?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of a fantasy thing – it's about a kid who gets sent through a magic portal when he's a baby, and when he gets older he finds out that he's actually from this world of magic and that he's the son of a prince and princess, and he has to figure out how to get back to them. And his mother, the one that adopted him – she's actually an evil witch who stole him from his parents." Henry said with excitement.

"Like I said – nerdy." Olivia commented.

"Olivia, do you want to go the entire weekend without a phone or a computer? If you do, keep it up." Belle said angrily. "Do I fall into the 'nerdy' category, too? I mean, I have published three novels and two of them were fantasy so I suppose I do qualify."

"Olivia, I want an apology to Henry from you right now." Nick demanded. Olivia sighed.

"Sorry, Henry." Olivia said.

"It's okay." Henry said politely.

"Henry, I know that they do group meet-ups and writing sessions for NaNo – I have quite a few connections with the library system, I could look into having some teen sessions scheduled and promoted, I know you're not the only one doing this." Belle suggested. "Maybe you'll even make some new friends that you wouldn't meet otherwise."

"That would be really cool! Thanks, Marty!" Henry said, very excited at the idea. "Can you look at my outline? I brought my laptop with me."

"Well, I'd be happy to." Belle said. "Now – who wants dessert? I made apple pie with ice cream."

"I do!" Henry said excitedly.

"No thanks." Olivia said.

"Since when do you not want dessert?" Nick asked as Belle headed out of the room.

"I just don't want any. Can I be excused? I want to play in the back yard with the dogs for a while." Olivia said.

"Go ahead. I guess I'll have your dessert then." Nick said, and Olivia left the table. "I'm sorry about that, Henry. We're going to have a talk with Olivia about her manners."

"It's okay." Henry said.

"No, it's not okay." Belle said, entering the room with the desserts. "When you finish that up, go on upstairs and get that file opened, I'll come up and take a look at it." Belle walked behind Nick and kissed him on the cheek. "Talk to your daughter because if I do it, I might strangle her." Belle whispered in his ear.

"So I'm the one with restraint now? How is that a good thing?" Nick asked. "Why do I have to be the one to talk to her?"

"Unless you want to look at Henry's fantasy novel." Belle said.

"Can't I just – do neither and go work at my spinning wheel?" Nick asked. Belle just gave him a look, and he sighed. "Fine. You owe me."

"I paid you well this morning after Olivia went off to school. Twice, if I recall correctly." Belle whispered in his ear playfully.

"Right. Of course." Nick said in reply. Nick finished his dessert, went to get his jacket and put it on, and headed out to the back yard. Olivia was rolling in a pile of leaves with Pongo and laughing while Lady stood and barked at them.

"Having fun?" Nick called out to her. Pongo darted away from Olivia and ran toward Nick, who petted him softly. Olivia stood up and brushed herself off.

"Pongo likes the leaves." Olivia said.

"It's a nice evening today, I'm surprised you didn't want to go out with your friends." Nick commented.

"Didn't feel like it. Maybe next week." Olivia said.

"Come on, let's sit down." Nick said, and he walked over to the bench that sat in the middle of the yard and motioned for Olivia to follow him. She walked behind him and sat down next to him. "You know – when your mother and I were looking this house and deciding to buy it – this yard was covered in snow, you couldn't see a thing but that. But she came bounding out here, prattling on about how she was going to do this and that to the yard, she could envision every detail of how she wanted it to look. She did it, too. Did every bit of it herself. Quite a bit of it was done while she was pregnant with you, actually. She finished up the following spring, she'd bring you out here and put you in this little swing that she had for you, it had a shade and everything."

"I know. I've seen pictures." Olivia said.

"I wish I could have been more help to her, but – well, she did quite a bit of crawling around on the ground and such and – that really wasn't something I could manage." Nick told her. "We've managed to have some nice times out here, though. Did you know that the day we decided to buy the house, when all the snow was out here – we actually got into a snowball fight."

"You did?" Olivia asked.

"Well, your mother started it, I couldn't very well let her win, could I? Although come to think of it – I think she might have won, I'm not sure. She was expecting you already at that time, we just didn't know it yet." Nick told her. They were both quiet for a moment. "Is everything alright, Olivia? At school? With your friends?"

"Yeah, it's fine." she replied.

"Sweetheart, it's just that – you seem a bit distant lately, you've never been like that before." Nick said. "I feel like I'm always yelling at you for something and that's not what I want, you know that. Your mum and I just need you to talk to us."

"Does it ever bother you that mom is famous?" Olivia asked.

"Sometimes." Nick admitted. "But most of the time, no. Believe it or not, I didn't know your mother was famous when I met her. I wasn't a big movie goer and I hadn't seen any of her films. She was just a pretty girl who came into my shop. Are the kids at your new school teasing you because of your mother?"

"A lot of them think I'm stuck up." Olivia told him.

"Well, I don't think you are. And I hope you don't act that way in school, we've certainly expected better from you than that." Nick said.

"I know." Olivia said. "Can we go to the movies this weekend?"

"Well, Henry is here this weekend, we'll have to take him along too if he wants to go." Nick said.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"Do you have homework this weekend?" Nick asked.

"A little bit." Olivia said.

"Well, why don't you try and get it done tonight? Then we can make some plans for the movies, how does that sound?"

"Okay, Daddy." Olivia said.

"I'm glad we had this little chat. Don't be afraid to come to us if you're having a problem, okay?" Nick said. He gave Olivia a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go take the dogs in."

"Do you think I can still have a piece of that apple pie?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Nick said, and he smiled as he watched her and the dogs go back into the house.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't a bad film at all, was it?" Nick asked Olivia as the two of them walked into the lobby of the movie theatre together.

"It was good. How come mom doesn't do movies like that?" Olivia asked. "I think she'd be good in a kids' movie, she loves kids."

"Nobody's asked her." Nick said. "She's never worked in that genre and I don't think anyone thinks to ask her if she's interested. It's too bad, too – I have a feeling she'd say yes if it was a good story like that one. Too bad Henry didn't want to come with us, but he wanted to stay with your mum and work on that writing project of his. You want to go round the corner and get some ice cream?" Just as he asked her that, two blonde girls that looked to be about Olivia's age approached them.

"Hi, Olivia." one of the girls said. Nick immediately noticed a change in Olivia's demeanor.

"Hi." Olivia whispered quietly.

"I thought you were busy this weekend." the other girl commented.

"I – we had a change in plans." Olivia said. Nick eyed the two girls up and down, and had an immediate dislike for them, then immediately felt guilty for having an inexplicable animosity toward a couple of junior high girls.

"Olivia – aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, this is um – Heather and um – Regina." Olivia finally said.

"Hi." the girl named Regina said. "Nice to meet you. Are you Olivia's grandfather?"

Nick tried not to glare at the girl, and was unsure if he was succeeding. "I'm her father." Nick said.

"Oh." the girl replied. "Well, we'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye." the girl replied. Nick just sighed in disgust.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go get that ice cream." Nick said. He put his left arm around Olivia and led her toward the door. Olivia turned around briefly and saw the two girls whispering and giggling as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter sneak peek:
> 
> Zelena snoops
> 
> Emma walks out


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you reading this fic. As always, feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

"They're mean girls, Belle. Nasty little bitches." Nick said as he and Belle got ready for bed that night.

"Nick, you can't go around calling twelve-year-old girls nasty little bitches. Even if that's what they are." Belle said as she climbed into bed.

"Good god, one of them is even named Regina, nothing good comes from someone with that name, and you know that as well as I do." Nick said.

"You can't judge a child because she shares the same name with a psychopath." Belle said.

"No, I'm judging her because she was a little bitch. Her name just emphasizes that." Nick said. "They probably tease her mercilessly because her mother is famous and her father is a creepy old man with a cane."

"You're not creepy. Olivia has said these girls are her friends, right? I've met them, they didn't seem that bad." Belle said.

"Maybe YOU were a mean girl back when you were younger." Nick commented.

"EXCUSE me? I've told you about my childhood, I got teased just as badly as you did." Belle said.

"Well, maybe you're blind to it, then. You're surrounded by a shitload of grown-up versions of those little girls in your line of work, you've probably learned how to just tolerate it. I don't want Olivia hanging out with that lot." Nick told her. "She had really nice friends before she started this new school and she never even sees them anymore. Maybe we should think about pulling her out of there."

"You want to pull her out of a school that she is thriving in academically simply because you don't like her classmates?" Belle asked.

"Belle – Olivia was doing fine after we had our little talk outside. We had a nice time at the movies. We were talking and laughing and she was back to being my sweet little girl again for a moment. And then those girls showed up and her entire demeanor changed. I took her for ice cream after and she barely even wanted it. I tried to talk to her and she just shut down like she has been doing. It's those girls, Belle. They're toxic. Eventually, one of two things will happen. They're going to break her and she's going to pull deeper into herself, or she's going to join up with their little clique and become just as bad. Neither option is alright with me." Nick said.

"You've figured this all out based on a one-minute interaction with them?" Belle asked.

"Yes I did. I don't like them." Nick said.

"You know, you always do this. You decide within five minutes or less whether or not you like someone, and you can never let go of that impression." Belle said.

"That's because first impressions are almost always correct." Nick told her. "Belle – I spent a large portion of my life having to read people instantly in order to maintain a successful career and make lucrative deals."

"Nick, a twelve year old girl is not the same as one of your former Wall Street colleagues."

"Actually, they're quite similar. Insecure, self-involved, and they think no one knows anything better than they do." Nick stated, and Belle laughed a bit.

"And you've never been wrong? How do you know that you've never read someone wrong?" Belle asked.

"Because I never have." Nick said.

"That you know of. Some people are very good at covering who they really are. I should know, I work with many of them." Belle said.

"Sweetheart, I've been on tons of sets with you at this point, and I've yet to meet anyone in the movie industry that I couldn't read after one conversation. Sometimes conversation wasn't even necessary."

"One of these days – you are going to be wrong, mark my words. Then it will be MY turn to say 'I told you so'." Belle teased.

"That day – is a long way off. And it won't count if it's after senility has begun to set in." Nick said. "So – are you going to talk to Olivia about this? Because I don't think she'll like what I have to say on the matter."

"Fine. I'll have a talk with her." Belle said.

"Good. Now – how about we – not talk for a while?" Nick said, and climbed on top of Belle and kissed her as he fondled her breasts gently. Belle giggled a bit when they stopped kissing.

"I like not talking." she said playfully.

"So do I." Nick said as he pulled the covers over his head and slid his body down on top of her.

* * *

"Nick, are you going to come out here or not?" Belle asked as she was standing in the middle of his shop. She had just gotten their costumes back from Ruby after alterations and she brought his to be tried on. Nick ambled out into the shop, and Belle smiled. "You look adorable." she said. Nick was dressed as the Scarecrow, and was in full costume aside from make-up.

"I look like a damn fool." Nick said. "Are you sure it's not too late for me to be the Wizard?"

"You're not going as the Wizard." Belle said. "It fits okay then, right?"

"I hate all of the fucking straw." Nick grumbled. "How the hell do you talk me into these things?"

"I don't recall there being much talking involved with that." Belle teased, and Nick sighed.

"There better be NO talking tonight, I can tell you that."

"Won't say one word." Belle said, and she moved in close to him and kissed him on the lips. "Everything looks fine. Go get dressed." Nick glared at her as he walked into the back room. A moment after Nick went in the back, the door to the shop opened and Belle turned around.

"Oh, Miss French, good, you're here!" Zelena said excitedly.

"Actually, it's – Mrs. Gold, I only use French as my stage name anymore." Belle said. "But please – call me Belle."

"Um – of course – Belle." Zelena said. "I actually came to drop off a list of what I'll need for my magic show."

"Oh, perfect, thank you." Belle said.

"It's not much, and please, do let me know if there's anything that you have trouble getting." Zelena said as she handed Belle a piece of paper.

"Oh, I'm sure there won't be anything that's a bother. Have you figured out your costume yet?" Belle asked.

"Belle, I can't get this damned thing unzipped!" Nick called out from the back room.

"I'll be right back – we just got our costumes back after fittings, Nick was trying his on." Belle said, and she went into the back room. Zelena looked down and saw bits of straw that scattered the floor. She quietly walked over to the counter, where another costume bag was lying. Zelena carefully opened the bag slightly, peeked inside, then smiled to herself as she closed it back up.

"Sorry about that." Belle said as she came back into the room. "Men, right? What would they ever do without us? Don't you ever wonder how your husband gets on without you there?"

"Yes – can't imagine." Zelena said.

"So – do you have a costume?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I – I have a perfect costume for the evening, but I want it to be a surprise. I think you'll like it." Zelena said.

"Hello, Zelena." Nick said as he entered the room.

"Hi." Zelena said, smiling at him. "I just stopped by to drop off everything for the costume gala."

"Yes, Belle told me. How is your project going?" Nick asked.

"Oh – it's going very well. I'm actually quite pleased with how it's progressing." Zelena said, and she turned to Belle. "Nick is an amazing teacher, I'm learning so much from him."

"Yes, he is very good. He taught me everything I know." Belle said.

"You um – you spin then?" Zelena asked.

"Belle is one of my top students. We um – she started taking lessons from me when we were first dating." Nick said, putting his arm around her.

"Well, that's very nice." Zelena said. "I should go – I'll see you later then." Zelena left the store, seeming a bit more flustered than when she entered.

"So – what do you make of her then?" Belle asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked in reply.

"You know – you're a pro on 'reading people' – how do you read her?" Belle asked.

"Zelena? Well, she's a bit of an odd duck, but – everyone has their quirks." Nick said.

"You do realize that one of her quirks includes having a massive crush on you, right?" Belle said.

"Jealous?" Nick teased.

"Maybe." Belle said in reply.

"Oh, please Belle. After the endless parade of men that I've had to watch paw and peck at you on film, you can't possibly be jealous over something this ridiculous. Besides she's married, talks about her husband all the time."

"Really? What's his name then?" Belle asked.

"Mr. Campbell, I presume." Nick replied. "What are you implying, that she's making him up?"

"Well, it is kind of odd that he's not with her." Belle said.

"He's in the military, Belle. Not odd at all. From the way she's talked about him, it sounds like he's on his last tour and then he'll be joining her here in New York for a holiday." Nick said.

"If you say so." Belle remarked. "I have a ton of errands to run for the gala preparation, I'll see you later at home." Belle went into the back room and came out with Nick's costume, then grabbed hers off of the counter. Belle gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, love." Nick smiled as he watched her leave, then thought about her comments regarding Zelena for a moment. He ended up shaking his head and laughing them off. The thought of a married woman, or _any_ woman for that matter, having a crush on him, was absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

"Neal, come ON, this is getting ridiculous!" Emma shouted from the kitchen. She looked over at Bae, who was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Would you do something about your kid being ready and ON TIME for school because I'm about ready to kill him." Bae slammed his coffee cup down and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Neal, get your ass in here NOW because you do NOT want me to come out there and get you!" Bae shouted.

"Do you have to YELL all the time? Haven't you figured out yet that it doesn't work?" Henry chimed in angrily.

"You got a better solution?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, why can't you guys be more like Grandpa and Marty? They don't scream at Olivia, and they certainly don't scream at each other." Henry commented. Emma looked over at Bae, and he just sighed. Neal entered the kitchen and Bae grabbed the scruff of his collar as he did.

"Is your homework done?" Bae asked.

"I guess." Neal said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You guess? That's not an answer." Bae said. "Why didn't you ask me for help last night?"

"Cause you were on the phone. You told me you'd come help me when you were done, but it got late and I got tired so I just went to bed." Neal admitted. Emma walked over to Bae and grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." she said, and she shoved him out of the room. "If you're not gonna help him with his school work, I'm getting him a tutor."

"Emma, he's not failing, what's the problem?" Bae asked.

"He's not doing his best. He's pulling C's and he's BARELY doing that, he's not like Henry, he needs extra attention!" Emma insisted.

"Well, you don't seem to be helping that much either." Bae commented.

"I have a job too, Bae. Every second that I'm not working I give to those boys. Do you know when the last time was that I did ANYTHING for myself? Because I don't, I can't even remember the last time I did so much as get a fucking cup of coffee without a kid tagging along." Emma said.

"Every free moment I have is for those boys too, you know that." Bae said.

"You don't have free moments anymore. Even when you're not working, you're working. Or else you're on the phone with that little bimbo that works for you." Emma said.

"What is your problem with Tamara? You told me to hire an assistant, I hired an assistant." Bae said.

"Yes, you were supposed to hire an assistant, not a professional home wrecker!" Emma shouted, and Bae laughed a bit.

"You're over-reacting." Bae said.

"You know what? Fine. I'm over-reacting. How is this for over-reacting? You get the boys off to school today." Emma said, and she stomped into the kitchen. "Your dad is going to take you to school today, and don't forget, you go to Grandpa's shop after. I'll see you guys later." Emma darted out of the kitchen and toward the front door. She reached into the closet and grabbed her jacket.

"Emma, where the hell do you think you're going?" Bae asked angrily.

"Anywhere but here." Emma said, and she stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Emma sat alone at the counter in a small Manhattan coffee shop, nursing her cup of coffee, her emotions vacillating between anger and sadness as she thought about the recent events in her life. Up until a year ago, she and Bae were a very happily married couple. Bae had been talking for some time about starting up his own business consulting firm, and it sounded like a good idea. He could set his own hours, take on the clients HE wanted to take on, and it would give him more time for the family. Unfortunately, the opposite occurred. He spent the first six months trying to build up a solid clientele, and when things got too hectic, Emma suggested that he hire an assistant to help him. She had no idea that this assistant would come in the form of a striking young woman fresh out of business school who had an obvious attraction to her husband.

In addition, just a few months after Bae went into his business venture, Emma was promoted to chief detective and trainer at the NYPD. This meant a significant pay raise, but it also meant longer and unpredictable hours, more responsibility, and more stress on her and on her family. She felt like she was growing distant from the boys, and that frustrated her. Henry, who was now fourteen and a freshman in high school, was a top student and far more grounded than she felt she was, so she worried little about him, but in her mind she felt like he was often raising himself. But her younger son, Neal, was ten years old, had very obvious problems with staying focused on his work, and didn't seem to be passionate about much of anything aside from sports and video games. And if his grades kept going down, he wouldn't be able to continue participating in sports at school. Emma felt like a failure as a mother, a failure as a wife, and the job that she had worked so hard for had become nothing but a burden to her. Worst of all – she had no idea how to fix any of this.

While she was thinking about all of these things, an attractive young man sat down next to her at the counter. "Not having a good day?" the man asked.

"What? Oh, just – yeah. Not having a good day." Emma commented.

"I could tell. I'm a bit – off my game today, too. I'm starting a new job today and – well, frankly I'm scared to death." the young man said. Emma just smiled at him but didn't say anything in response. "I'm sorry – I don't mean to just sit down here and start babbling but – well, you seemed like you needed someone to talk to."

"It's okay. And you know what? You're right. I guess I do." Emma said.

"I'm Walsh." the man said.

"Emma." Emma replied.

"Emma. Pretty name." Walsh said. "So you um – you live in Manhattan?"

"Yeah." Emma replied.

"You don't look like a typical Manhattan woman." Walsh commented, and Emma gave him a strange look. "I mean – damn, that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"It's okay, I know what you meant. And I'm not." Emma said.

"I just – really kind of suck at complimenting pretty women, I'm sorry." Walsh said. Emma smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said. "For the compliment. By the way, I think I just need to say, before this goes any further – I'm married. Two kids, too." Emma showed him her wedding ring.

"Oh." Walsh said. "Well – that just makes me feel extra stupid. Being absolutely inept at flirting is bad enough, but being so inept that you flirt with a married woman – that's a special kind of dumbass, isn't it?"

"It's okay, really. It was – nice, actually. Flattering. You seem like a nice enough guy, if I was single I might have actually fallen for it." Emma said.

"Right. You'd have given me a fake phone number and I'd never see you again." Walsh said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway, I've gotta get going, I need to get to work." Emma said. She took out her wallet, but Walsh stopped her.

"Let me get that – I mean, it's the least I can do for – well, for whatever this was." Walsh said. Emma smiled a bit.

"Okay. Well, thank you. It was nice to meet you, Walsh." Emma said.

"You too." Walsh said.

"Good luck with that job." Emma said.

"Thanks. On top of everything, I hear my new boss is a real hard ass."

"Well, I'm sure you'll win them over with your charm and brilliant conversational skills." Emma teased.

"Right. There is that." Walsh said.

"Thanks for the coffee. And the talk." Emma said. "Maybe I'll see you around." she said, and she got up and left.

* * *

"You're early." Graham said as Emma entered the office. Graham had been promoted to captain a few months before Emma made chief detective. Emma considered putting in for the job herself but she hated office work, and that made up the bulk of Graham's day. "Didn't you drop the boys off at school?"

"Nope. That's Bae's problem today." Emma said.

"Well, I'm glad you're here early. I um – well, I've been putting off telling you this because I know you won't like it, but – you're getting another new partner. Effective today." Graham said.

"Oh, come ON Graham – what happened to Frederick?" Emma asked.

"He um – asked for a transfer. It wasn't you Emma – okay maybe it was you. Personalities clash at times. This guy just graduated top of his class from the next district over, and I actually think you'll work well with him, just – tone it down a bit. Give him a chance to learn. That is – kind of your job." Graham said.

"I know, I just thought they'd be more – prepared than they usually are. But that's okay, I love playing babysitter to rookies." Emma said, not sounding pleased at all. "I'll be at my desk, let me know when junior gets here."

"Actually, you won't have to do that, he just walked in." Graham said. Emma turned around and her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the young man that she had just spoken with and mildly flirted with at the coffee shop. "Emma – this your new partner. Walsh Osborne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter sneak peek:
> 
> A dangerous situation awaits someone


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers - looks like my reading audience is picking up a bit! Welcome to all readers, new and returning! Feedback is appreciated, as always!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to get to know one another. I have a meeting – you can use my office if you like." Graham said, and he ducked out of the room. Not saying a word, Emma walked into Graham's office and Walsh followed her.

"I swear, I had no idea who you were." Walsh said.

"No, I know you didn't. I'd have picked up on that if you had, I'm kind of – good at reading people." Emma said.

"I'll ask for a transfer." Walsh said.

"No. No, I mean – we're adults, right? Nothing happened, it was just – a little innocent conversation peppered with mild – whatever. So you just got your cop badge, huh?"

"Yup." Walsh said. "So you're the um – hard ass then?" Emma laughed a bit.

"That's what I've been told." Emma said.

"So – how scared should I be?" he asked.

"That depends. How easily do you cry?" Emma asked.

"I um – I bawled like a baby when I watched _The Notebook_ with an ex-girlfriend once when I was in college. She dumped me the next day – although I think that had more to do with the fact that she was cheating on me with her TA than it did my crying." Walsh said.

"I think you'll be fine." Emma told him. "Come on – let's get to work."

* * *

"Grandpa, is this right?" Neal asked, showing Nick his homework. The boys had been coming to the shop every day after school for the past week. Nick looked at the paper.

"You got it." Nick said. "See, I knew you would figure it out if you put your mind to it."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Neal said. "Are we having dinner at your house again?"

"I believe so. Your mum has had a busy week at work, she said next week should be less hectic. Plus, she and your father are both taking a few days off for the gala." Nick said.

"My costume is so cool, wait'll you see it!" Neal said excitedly. "I can't wait to see yours."

"Yes – it's something to see." Nick said in a displeased tone.

"You don't like it, do you?" Neal asked.

"I would have preferred it to be something else, but – well, I don't get much of a vote in this situation." Nick said.

"That's 'cause Marty is the boss." Henry said as he strolled out into the main area of the shop from the back room.

"Excuse me? There is no 'boss' in our marriage. We are equal." Nick said, sounding a bit offended.

"Olivia, who's the boss in your house, your mom or your dad?" Henry called out to the back room.

"Mom!" Olivia hollered back without hesitation. Henry turned to Nick and gave him a smirk.

"Told you." Henry said.

"I can leave you here, you know." Nick teased.

"Yeah, but you won't." Henry retorted. "Marty would get mad at you and you'd be in trouble." Neal snickered a bit at the comment.

"I'll leave the both of you here if you keep it up." Nick remarked.

"I think mom and dad both think they're the boss. That's why they fight so much." Neal commented.

"That very well may be." Nick said. "They're still fighting then?"

"They're not really talking to each other right now." Henry said, and Nick sighed.

"Olivia, let's get a move on, you can finish your homework at home." Nick called out as he finished putting things away. "I'm really sorry, boys. I wish there was more I could do, but – I'm afraid that your mother and father are going to have to work this one out between themselves."

* * *

"Well, we made it a full week together – you haven't put in for a transfer yet, have you?" Emma asked Walsh as she drove their squad car through the streets of New York.

"Of course not. I don't know why people say you're a hard ass, you're just – honest. I respect that." Walsh replied.

"Yeah, most people don't." Emma said. She noticed some commotion in one of the alleys that they passed. "Over there. I think we should check it out. I'm on it, call it in." Emma said as she pulled the car over.

"What exactly am I calling in?" Walsh asked.

"I don't know. Gut feeling." Emma said.

"How do I call in a gut feeling?" Walsh asked.

"Just make some shit up, I don't care." Emma said as she got out of the car. "Make it quick then get out here with me." Emma cautiously approached the group – it was two young boys and a girl. "What's going on here?" Emma asked. It became apparent that she had interrupted a robbery and possible assault. The young boys shoved the girl down on the ground, and she began to cry.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" one of the young boys said.

"Freeze, right now, I mean it." Emma said, pointing her gun at them.

"You think I'm gonna let some woman cop stop me?" the other boy said. "Get her." Emma hesitated in firing her gun; she had seen too many trigger happy cops in her tenure and these were just stupid kids who were, as far as she could see, unarmed.

"Walsh, where the hell are you?" she mumbled to herself as the boys charged at her. Emma grabbed one of the young boys forcefully and tossed him onto the ground, but before she even had a chance to grab the other boy he threw her down onto the ground, causing her gun to fly out of her hand.

"Get it." the boy holding Emma down said to the other boy, eyeing the gun. The young man that Emma had thrown down was stunned and still struggling to get up.

"Walsh!" Emma screamed.

"Who's that, your boyfriend? You think you can take me, lady cop?" the boy said angrily.

"Yeah, I do." Emma snarled at him. She started to shove him off of herself, and just as she did, the boy pulled out a knife and plunged it into Emma's left arm. Emma screamed out in pain.

"You're lucky you're a pretty thing or that would have been your neck." the boy said. Emma noticed the other boy finally getting up and moving toward her gun. She fought back tears as she thought about Bae and Henry and Neal, and what if this was it? They were going to kill her and she would never see them again. Suddenly she heard a gunshot, and the young boy holding the gun cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, dropping the gun as well.

"Get away from her, or you're next." Walsh said, pointing the gun at the young man's head as he used his other hand to pick up Emma's gun. He had shot the other boy in the leg. The boy with the knife became distracted, and Emma had just enough time to knee him in the groin and break free of his grip. He dropped the knife as she did so, and Emma picked it up.

"Is backup coming?" Emma asked, wincing in pain as she sat up. "Cuff this asshole." Emma moved next to the girl, who was still sitting on the ground trembling. "It's okay. Everything is okay." Emma said to her, doing her best to comfort her. "What the hell took you so long?" Emma asked.

"I didn't know what to tell them." Walsh said.

"I told you just to make shit up, is it really that difficult?" Emma asked angrily, then she leaned back against a wall in the alley and groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Walsh asked.

"Perfect." Emma said. Walsh went to her side.

"They hurt you." Walsh commented, observing the blood on Emma's left arm.

"No shit." Emma said. "It's just a little cut, it'll be fine. You got any band-aids?" Emma joked. Walsh instinctive removed Emma's jacket and pushed her sleeve up. The cut was deep, and there was far more blood than he initially thought.

"That looks bad. We need to get you to the hospital." Walsh said. They could hear the sirens in the background.

"Get her first." Emma said, looking over at the traumatized girl.

"You're bleeding. You probably need stitches, you could get an infection." Walsh said. He tore off part of his own shirt and tied it around Emma's shoulder. "Here, this should slow it down a bit." An EMT came to Emma's side and began to examine her. "You want me to go with you to the hospital? Walsh asked. Emma shook her head no.

"Just finish up here, get the paperwork started, then bring it to me." Emma said.

"You want me to call your husband?" Walsh asked. Emma hesitated for a moment. She and Bae had barely said a word to each other in the past week, ever since their fight when she stormed out that morning.

"Yeah." Emma said, nodding her head. Despite her anger with him at the moment – she still wanted him there with her.

"I'm so sorry about this, Emma. This is all my fault, I should have been quicker." Walsh said.

"Rookie mistake. You'll get over it." Emma said. "I'll be fine."

* * *

"You got that proposal done for tomorrow?" Bae asked Tamara as he stepped out of his office.

"Yeah. It's right here." Tamara said, handing him a file. Bae took out his phone and sent a text, then looked at his phone and sighed, tossing it onto Tamara's desk. "Something wrong?"

"Just trying to get ahold of my wife. I'm supposed to pick up the kids from my dad's house tonight, but – I was hoping I could get a few more hours of prep in for that meeting tomorrow." Bae said. "I guess I'll just call my dad and see if he can keep them for a couple extra hours."

"Maybe they could just spend the night." Tamara suggested.

"They don't have any of their stuff with them. Plus – it's a school night." Bae said. "You know, would it kill her to just message me?"

"I'm sorry that she doesn't appreciate all you do for her and those boys." Tamara said, and she moved in closer to Bae, putting her hand on top of his. Bae looked down at her hand uncomfortably, and thought about the warning that both his father and Emma had given him about Tamara, which he chose to ignore. His train of thought was interrupted by the office phone ringing.

"Answer it, it could be about the meeting tomorrow." Bae said. Tamara looked over at the caller ID.

"It's the NYPD." Tamara said. "Could be your wife." Bae sighed and decided to grab the phone himself. "Hey, I was wondering if – what? Yes, this is he." Bae said into the phone. His face turned pale as he listened to the voice on the other end. "How bad? Yeah - yeah okay – I'll be right there. Thank you." Bae hung up the phone. "I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Tamara asked.

"Emma got hurt while she was out on patrol." Bae said. "She's at the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Tamara asked.

"I don't know. Can you go over my notes and email any suggestions to me? I'll call you later, sorry to put this all on you." Bae said.

"It's – it's okay. You go to your wife." Tamara said. Bae grabbed his jacket and darted out the door.

* * *

Emma sat in the bed at the emergency room looking over the notes from the incident report that Walsh had brought her. She needed to add her own notes and was frustrated at her inability to write more than two words without being in excruciating pain. The knife wound went deep, and if it had been even half an inch higher, it would have hit a major artery and she'd be in far worse shape than she was. As it stood, the injury required twenty stitches, both under and outside of the skin. She was told that she was very lucky that there was no nerve damage. They offered her some pain medication but she refused, figuring that she could just take those when she got home. Emma was looking over every detail of Walsh's notes when Bae entered the room.

"Emma. Oh my god, baby, are you okay?" Bae asked as he rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Ow." Emma said, wincing and pulling away. "My arm."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry – what happened?" Bae asked worriedly as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Had an encounter with the wrong end of a knife." Emma said as she pulled up her hospital gown and showed Bae her bandaged upper arm. "Twenty stitches, and of course my luck it was my left arm. This is one time I actually wish I were right-handed." Bae looked down at the clipboard that was lying in her lap.

"What the hell, are you working?" Bae asked.

"Have to finish the report up." Emma said.

"Where the hell is your partner? Why isn't he doing that?" Bae asked.

"Because I want it done right the first time." Emma stated. "Bae, I'm fine, it wasn't that big of a cut, it just – was kind of deep, that's all. No nerve damage. I'm off active duty till the stiches come out but Graham said I can be on desk duty as long as I stay home for a few days and get some rest. The doctor wants me to keep it as immobilized as possible for at least the next forty-eight hours."

"And you're sitting here writing a report." Bae remarked.

"I just want to get this one thing done, that's all." Emma said. "Where are the boys?"

"They're at my dad's." Bae said.

"You haven't told them anything yet, have you?" Emma asked.

"No – I called my dad and told him you were in the hospital but not to say anything to the boys, I said I'd call him once I knew what was going on." Bae said. He reached out and touched Emma's cheek. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about everything, especially this past week. When I got that call – you don't know how many times I've wondered in the years we've been together when the day would come that I'd get the call that I got this evening."

"I know. Its okay, Bae. I'm fine, really." Emma said. Bae moved in to kiss her, and their lips were just about to touch when they were interrupted.

"Okay, I got you that Mountain Dew AND I was able to snag the last bag of -" Walsh began as he entered the room, then he stopped when he saw Bae there. Bae turned and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Bae asked.

"Bae, this is – Walsh Osborne. He's um – he's my new partner." Emma told him.

"Since when do you have a new partner?" Bae asked.

"Since Frederick decided that I was um – a little more than he could handle." Emma remarked. "Walsh, this is my husband, Bae."

"Nice to meet you." Walsh said as he set the bag of chips and the soda that he had brought Emma down on the stand next to her bed.

"Were you with Emma when this happened?" Bae asked, looking him up and down.

"Bae – don't start." Emma said.

"You're her PARTNER, you're supposed to be looking out for one another!" Bae shouted at him.

"He was doing what I asked him to do, let it go." Emma told him. "Thanks for the stuff – can you open it for me?" she asked, looking up at Walsh.

"I got it." Bae said, grabbing the soda bottle before Walsh even had a chance to.

"I can't work on this right now Walsh, my arm is killing me. Can you work it up and bring it by my place tomorrow so that I can look it over?" Emma asked as she handed him the paperwork that she had been looking over.

"I haven't done one of these before, Emma." Walsh said.

"It's not rocket science Walsh, figure it out. Whatever you screw up I'll fix tomorrow." Emma said.

"You're not working tomorrow, you're staying home and resting." Bae interjected.

"Did you not hear me ask him to BRING IT to me?" Emma asked angrily. "Thanks for the snacks." she said, turning her attention back to Walsh.

"Least I could do. Get some rest, okay? I'll talk to you later." Walsh said, and he left the room.

"What was that?" Bae asked.

"What was what?" Emma asked in return.

"He has a thing for you." Bae commented.

"You are not seriously going there. Not while you still have Tamara at your beck and call day and night." Emma said.

"Fine. Whatever. So – you allowed to come home or what?" Bae asked.

"They just need to bring in some paperwork for my discharge. Oh, and I'm getting a couple of scrips – the doctor said he's giving me an antibiotic to prevent infection and some pain killers, we'll need to stop on the way home and pick those up." Emma said.

"Okay." Bae said in reply. Emma picked up the bag of chips and handed it to Bae.

"Can you get this, too?" she asked. Bae opened the bag for her. "Want one?"

"No thanks." Bae said. Still sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned and looked away from her, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Henry and Neal darted into the apartment seconds after Bae opened the door. Bae had called Nick and informed him of the details of Emma's injury, and told him to tell the boys exactly what was going on before bringing them home. Bae suggested that perhaps the boys should spend the night with Nick and Belle, but Emma wanted them home. Given that her immediate thought when she faced a dangerous situation was her family, she wanted to see them again sooner rather than later. Emma was lying on the sofa but sitting up a bit when the boys entered.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, being the first reach her and give her a hug.

"Careful of my left arm, kid." Emma said.

"Does it hurt?" Neal asked as he followed Henry's lead and gave Emma a quick hug as well.

"It'll be okay. Yeah, it hurts, but – no worse than when I had you two." Emma joked.

"You gonna have a scar, mom?" Neal asked.

"Yeah. A big two-inch scar on my arm." Emma said.

"Cool!" Neal replied.

"So how are you feeling, Emma?" Nick asked as he entered the room.

"Pissed. Stupid punk kids caught me off guard." Emma remarked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't have happened if your partner had been doing his damn job." Bae said angrily.

"Bae – enough." Emma said. "Hey, can you guys go make a sandwich for me? I haven't had anything to eat except a can of Mountain Dew and a bag of chips, I'm starving." Emma asked the boys.

"What kind?" Henry asked.

"Grilled cheese sounds good. And Neal, do NOT touch the pan once you set it on the stove." Emma said.

"I did that once when I was seven, you don't have to keep reminding me." Neal said, and the boys headed out of the room toward the kitchen. Emma leaned back a bit and sighed, clearly in pain.

"You want one of those painkillers?" Bae asked.

"Not till I go to bed. I don't need the boys seeing me all drugged up and acting stupid." Emma said.

"I'll get the boys off to school tomorrow." Bae said. Emma just looked up at him in disbelief.

"No shit, really?" Emma remarked sarcastically.

"I've got a meeting in the morning, it shouldn't go past eleven, then I'll come right home, okay?" Bae said. Nick just stared at him in disbelief.

"Bae – I think Emma might need you home with her tomorrow." Nick commented.

"I'll be fine, I don't need sitter." Emma said.

"Bae, can I talk to you please? Privately?" Nick asked. Bae sighed as headed toward their bedroom. Nick entered after him and closed the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nick asked angrily. "You can't seriously plan on going to a business meeting tomorrow. Your wife just got hurt and is very lucky that it wasn't worse than it ended up being. If that were Belle, I wouldn't leave her side."

"Yeah, dad, you know what? Not every couple is attached at the hip like you and Belle are." Bae snipped.

"I don't appreciate that tone from you. You need to call your client and tell them that you had a family emergency and you need to reschedule your meeting." Nick said.

"Dad, I've been trying for MONTHS to snag this client. Do you know how much revenue they'll bring in for me?" Bae asked.

"You really are turning into me, aren't you?" Nick said.

"I don't ignore my family. I am home EVERY NIGHT. I don't go traipsing all over the country to close a deal. So no – I'm not turning into you." Bae said.

"You are in many ways, Bae. You know, maybe having your own company wasn't the best plan for you in hindsight. You've never done well without preset structure. You know, Neal is a lot like you in that manner, not that you've noticed what your son is up to, I'm the one who's been helping him with homework for the past several weeks." Nick said. "You're welcome for that, by the way."

"What do you want dad, a medal?" Bae asked sarcastically, and then he sighed. "Look – even if I did cancel that meeting – I really don't think that having me around tomorrow is what Emma will want."

"Did you even bother to ask her?" Nick asked.

"You heard her, she said she doesn't need a sitter." Bae said.

"What she said and what she means aren't necessarily the same thing. Have you even talked to her about what I suggested? That weekend together after Belle's gala?" Nick asked.

"No." Bae admitted.

"The offer is still on the table. I mentioned it to Belle and she's glad to help." Nick said.

"Maybe she can come and stay here tomorrow morning." Bae said. "Belle, I mean – that way I can go to the meeting, Belle can be here with Emma if she needs anything, and I'll take over when I get back."

"Well, I'll ask her, I don't know if she any pressing plans tomorrow morning, but if she doesn't I'm sure she'll be glad to help." Nick said. "But you need to get your shit together, Bae. You have a lovely wife and two boys. Don't fuck things up like I did. You're better than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter sneak peek:
> 
> Belle makes a stunning admission to Emma
> 
> Nick and Belle's date is interrupted


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my readers are enjoying this story. Feedback is welcome, as always! Thank you!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Emma stumbled out into the living room the next morning, groaning in pain. Her arm hurt worse than it did the night before, and on top of that, she had a few bruises from the fall she took during her scuffle that were making themselves known in a bad way. "Emma! Good morning – why don't you go back to bed, I can get you whatever you need." Belle said, turning around and looking up from the book she was reading while sitting on the living room sofa.

"What are you doing here? I mean – hi, Belle. But seriously – what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Bae didn't want to leave you alone, he asked me to come stay with you until his meeting was over." Belle said.

"I told him I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine." Emma said, and she headed toward the kitchen. Belle got up and followed her. Emma opened one of the cupboards, looked inside, and sighed in frustration. "Dammit, the boys at the last pop tart!" she shouted.

"Why don't you go sit down, I'll make you something." Belle suggested.

"I can take care of myself." Emma insisted. She instinctively reached to open the refrigerator door with her left hand, then winced in pain. "Damn." she whined, then she kicked the refrigerator in anger.

"Emma, come on, sit down. My gosh, you and Nick could rival one another with your tempers." Belle said, as she led Emma to the table. Emma reluctantly sat down. "What did you want to get?"

"Orange juice." Emma said. "I can get it." Emma started to stand up but Belle pushed her down.

"I'm here to help, Emma. Please – just let me help." Belle said as she went to the refrigerator. She took the orange juice out and poured Emma a glass, then handed it to her. "I think sometimes we need people to take care of us, it doesn't mean we're weak, it just means we're human. Now – what else do you want me to get for you?"

"Can you get me a new life?" Emma asked, and she put her right elbow on the table, put her face in her hand, and sighed.

"Something wrong with the one you have now?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. It sucks." Emma said.

"Oh, I don't think it does. You've got a good job, two lovely boys, and a wonderful husband." Belle said.

"Well, two out of three ain't bad." Emma said. "Not too sure about the 'wonderful husband' right now." Belle sat down at the table with her.

"I know that you and Bae are having issues, but all of that can be worked out. For heaven's sake, do you think Nick and I never argue?" Belle asked.

"Not that I've seen." Emma replied.

"We have disagreements all the time – we just don't let them hang around. We had a little tiff recently actually, I just couldn't reason with him, so I left the room and went to bed. We didn't even cuddle that night." Belle told her. "We slept on it and worked things out the next day." Emma laughed a bit.

"That's your biggest worry? Missing a night of spooning? You know when the last time was that Bae and I even – well – it's been a while, let's just put it that way." Emma said.

"Nick mentioned something to Bae and I think it's worth it to run it by you as well. Why don't the two of you spend a weekend together in a hotel in town right after my gala? I'll take care of all of the expenses, Nick suggested that it be an early Christmas present. And the boys can stay with us." Belle told her.

"I don't know. I mean it sounds nice it THEORY." Emma said.

"It CAN be nice. It can be whatever you want it to be. But you have to TRY Emma. Isn't your marriage worth at least that much effort?"

"How do you guys do it? You and Nick? You're just always so – happy." Emma said. "You've got a perfect relationship, a perfect kid – Henry is in a league that I can't even comprehend, I think he's actually more like you than me or Bae and I have no idea how in the hell that happened. And Neal is – I don't know what he is. He's unfocused and goofy and – I don't know how to relate to that. I don't know how to relate to either of my children. What kind of mother does that make me?" Belle looked down and became quiet for a moment.

"I don't relate to Olivia very well. I never have." Belle admitted. Emma just stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, come on – you two do everything together, she's like your own personal mini-me." Emma said.

"Olivia is nothing like me at all. And the older she gets – the more I'm realizing that – I'm not sure I'm ever going to be as close with her as I wanted to." Belle admitted. "I've always been very quiet, very introverted – Olivia has always been a – well for lack of a better term, a 'queen bee' of sorts. She's a very definitive leader, and I'm not. But in some ways – she's also a follower. She's always worried about what other people think, and that trait is displaying itself even more as she gets older. I used to be like that in some ways but – not as much as her. And I really don't think we have much in common, she has far more in common with Nick, but even that is changing now, too. Sometimes I wonder – if she weren't my daughter – would I even like her? I think I get on with Henry better than I do with my own daughter." Belle started to cry a little bit.

"Holy shit." Emma said.

"My mother and I were so close when I was a girl, and I lost her when I was so young, but – we did everything together. I wanted to have that with Olivia, and I've tried so hard, but – it's just not happening and I don't know how to fix that." Belle said, and she tried to pull herself together. "Sorry. Look, I shouldn't be prattling on to you about these things, I'm here to help you out." Belle said. "What else do you want, you need to have something else. Orange juice isn't breakfast."

"Well, since pop tarts are out of the questions – I'll just take some cereal. Froot Loops are good." Emma said. Belle laughed a bit.

"Nick likes those too – he's too embarrassed to eat them in front of Olivia, he always waits until she leaves for school." Belle said as she got up and prepared a bowl of cereal for Emma, then gave it to her and sat back down.

"You know – if you would have told me twenty years ago that one day I'd be sitting in my kitchen with Belle French sharing stories with her about how inadequate we feel as parents, I'd have thought you were crazy." Emma said, and Belle laughed a bit.

"I don't think either of us are inadequate. I just think that – our children are who they are, and that's not necessarily who WE want them to be."

"Henry's crazy about you, you know. I was um – kind of jealous of you for a while. Felt like you bonded with him more than I did." Emma admitted.

"Henry loves you so much. So does Neal. And I know that Olivia loves me, we just – we don't get to decide their fate, as much as that's what we'd like. They do." Belle said.

"Well, this has been an – enlightening conversation." Emma said as she stood up, having finished her breakfast.

"I'll get that." Belle said.

"I can put a dish in the sink, Belle, I'm not that helpless." Emma said, and she did so without difficulty. "I want to take a shower. That'll be fun – the doctor said he doesn't want me getting this bandage wet for at least three days."

"Oh, I think I can help with that. Where are your trash bags?" Belle asked.

"Trash bags?" Emma asked. "They're in the closet, why?" Belle walked over to the closet and found the trash bags and took one out.

"Do you have any rubber bands?" Belle asked.

"Yeah – I think Henry has some in his room." Emma said.

"Well, here's what you do. You put the trash bag around your arm before you get in the shower, and you put a rubber band around the top. No water gets in. It's a little trick I learned when I broke my arm a few years ago." Belle told her.

"Thanks." Emma said. "Never would have thought of that."

"Let me know if you need any help." Belle said.

"I think I'll be fine. Thanks Belle – for helping me out." Emma said.

"We're family. It's what we do." Belle said.

"You know, you're not bad for a mother-in-law." Emma joked as she walked out of the room.

* * *

The doorbell rang a couple of hours later at the apartment. After a bit more time talking, Belle convinced Emma to go back to bed, take some of her pain pills, and take a little nap. Belle could tell that Emma was hiding the level of pain she was actually having; she had become a bit of expert on recognizing this in all of her years with Nick, as he would often do the same at times when his leg was bothering him.

Belle went to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for – Emma." Walsh said, and he stared at her awkwardly. "You know – you look exactly like -"

"Belle French. I know – I get that all the time." Belle said, smiling at him.

"You – kinda sound like her, too." Walsh said.

"That's because I am her. You must be Walsh, she told me you'd be stopping over. Emma probably didn't tell you, I'm – I'm kind of her mother-in-law. Through marriage, I'm married to her husband's father." Belle told him.

"Seriously? I mean – obviously, seriously, you're standing right here, but – wow."

"It's okay." Belle said. "Emma's taking a nap right now – please, come in." Walsh entered the apartment – he was carrying an envelope and a grocery store bag.

"How is Emma doing?" Walsh asked.

"She's alright. Still quite sore, but – I'm sure in a day or two she'll be feeling much better." Belle told him. "She said you were bringing the report for her to look over."

"Oh – yeah, here." Walsh said, and he handed her the envelope. "I've also got – this." Walsh handed the bag to Belle, and she looked inside and laughed – there were two boxes of pop tarts inside the bag. "She asked me to stop at the store. I didn't know if she wanted frosted or not frosted, so – I got both."

"Well, I'll make sure she gets them. Thank you." Belle said.

"Right." Walsh said, still staring at Belle. "Um – you, um – I'm sorry, I just – love your movies. And that TV show you did a few years ago, when you played the alcoholic former TV star."

"Lacey – yes – she was fun." Belle said.

"I mean – you were just – amazing." Walsh said. "I sound like a fanboy stalker, don't I?" Belle laughed a bit.

"No, not at all. And thank you, I appreciate that you enjoy my work." Belle said.

"I should um – probably go. Tell Emma to call me later and let me know if the report is okay." Walsh said.

"I will. It was nice meeting you, Walsh." Belle said, and she walked Walsh to the door. About thirty minutes after he left, Bae arrived home.

"Hey – sorry my meeting took a little longer than I thought it would. Where's Emma?" Bae asked as he took off his jacket.

"She's sleeping, I just checked on her a few minutes ago." Belle said. "She had breakfast and took a shower, she was up for a while but I could tell she was hurting so I convinced her to take some of her pain meds and take a nap."

"How the hell did you manage that? It was all I could do to get her ass in bed last night, she was on the phone with Graham for over an hour going over the whole incident report." Bae said.

"I guess I have a lot of practice with stubborn people. I AM married to your father, after all." Belle said.

"I've been with Emma longer than you've been with my dad, how come I haven't mastered that skill?" Bae asked.

"Probably because you're BOTH stubborn people." Belle commented. "Take good care of her, Bae. Emma is hurting a lot more than she's admitting. And not just physically."

"Yeah." Bae replied. "You know I um – I think I'll take you and my dad up on that weekend offer."

"Good, I'm glad. Where did you want to stay? I know, how about the Waldorf Towers? That'll be a nice little weekend." Belle suggested.

"The Waldorf, are you kidding me? We're not the fucking royal family." Bae said.

"Well – maybe it'll be a nice change for Emma. Spend a weekend treating her like a princess." Belle said.

"You have MET my wife, right? The last time she wore a dress was at Ruby's wedding." Bae said.

"Just because a girl doesn't dress like a princess doesn't mean she won't enjoy being treated like one now and then. Besides – what's the point of having a stepson if you can't spoil him and his wife once in a while?"

"That's usually not how it goes in the books." Bae said.

"Well, that's how it goes with me. I better get going, I have a hair appointment and then I have to get ready, your father and I have our date night tonight." Belle said.

"Your what?" Bae asked.

"Date night. Once a month, we pick a night, we go out to dinner, for a walk if it's nice out, that sort of thing. We've been doing this for a few years now. Olivia usually stays with Ruby for the evening. Nick likes to make it all romantic, he picks me up in a limo, it's very sweet. You and Emma should try it sometime."

"Right. I'll put that on the list of things to do." Bae said.

"Well, you need to do something, Bae. The weekend is a start, but – the two of you really need to spend more time together. That's the key to it all – Nick and I hate being apart for too long. You know – I don't think we've been apart for more than fourteen or fifteen consecutive hours since Olivia was born."

"Don't you get sick of each other?" Bae asked.

"Why would I get sick of your father? I love him. Why would I want to be with somebody that I didn't want to – you know – BE with?" Belle asked. "Plus, I think we just feel like we missed so much time together. I mean, there was that whole time when I was being an idiot when we were first together and ran away, and then there's the fact of our ages and that we feel like we missed out on a huge part of what should have been our life together. I think we're always trying to make up for that, and maybe we do overcompensate but – we're alright with that. You and Emma need to learn to like each other's company better. That's where you start."

"I'm not really sure I could convince her to like my company." Bae said.

"Have you tried? Do something romantic for her. Something surprising. Your father and I are always doing little things for one another. It helps us stay connected." Belle said.

"Belle, I get that you guys feel like you have time to make up for, but if you two were any more connected you'd be conjoined twins." Bae remarked.

"Bae, you have two boys. They need their parents to get on with one another. You know what it's like when they don't from your own experience. Don't do that to them." Belle said. "I'll see you later – tell Emma to call me if she needs anything." Belle headed for the door. "Oh, and Emma's partner was here. He dropped off the report for her to look at and he stopped at the store to get her something she asked for, it's on the kitchen table. I'll see you later."

After Belle left, Bae went into the kitchen. He saw the envelope and bag sitting on the table. Bae opened the bag up and looked inside. "What the hell?" Bae said as he looked inside.

"Hey." Emma said as she entered the kitchen. "Did Belle leave?"

"Yeah. Walsh brought you something." Bae said, holding up one of the boxes of pop tarts.

"Oh, thank god, the boys go through these things before I even get to them." Emma said, and she dove into the box and grabbed a package. "Can you open this for me?"

Bae took the package and opened it, then handed it back to Emma. "You called him and asked him to run errands for you? Why didn't you call me?" Bae asked.

"Because I was talking to him on the phone about the report and I just thought of it and asked him, do you have a problem with that?" Emma asked as she placed the pastries in the toaster.

"No. No problem at all." Bae said dryly, and he picked up the boxes and put them in the cupboard.

"Seriously Bae, are we going to actually have an argument about pop tarts?" Emma asked.

"Who's arguing? Am I arguing?" Bae asked.

"You're not NOT arguing." Emma replied. "What else do you want to call it?"

"You know what, forget it. How are you feeling?" Bae finally asked.

"Tired. I hate these damn pain pills." Emma told him. "I just wanted to grab something quick to eat, then I'm gonna go back and lie down." The pop tarts popped out of the toaster, and Emma grabbed them and sat down at the table.

"You're not gonna look over the report Walsh brought over?" Bae asked.

"I'll do it later. I talked to him this morning, it sounds like he actually knows what he's doing." Emma said.

"Yeah. Too bad he didn't know what he was doing yesterday." Bae said.

"I already told you, it was a rookie mistake, he's sorry." Emma told him.

"Yeah, he's sorry. What would I have told the boys if he hadn't gotten there when he did? You think 'sorry' would have cut it for them?" Bae asked. "Emma, I told you when you took on the training responsibility that I didn't like it, I don't like you riding with rookies."

"Someone has to ride with them! And excuse me, not to brag or anything, but I'm the best fucking detective they've got, why wouldn't they want the best training them? Yeah, maybe I bitch about it sometimes and maybe it does get frustrating, but I'm teaching them to be GOOD COPS and we need that!" Emma shouted at him. "You want me to ask Graham to take me off of training duty? Fine. I'll do it. When you fire Tamara."

"What the fuck does Tamara have to do with anything?" Bae asked angrily.

"You know how I feel about her. And you don't give a shit. So why should I give a shit what you think about any aspect of MY job?" Emma asked.

"Tamara isn't going to get me KILLED!" Bae shouted.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Emma said, and she stood up.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bae asked. "I am NOT cheating on you with Tamara! I'm not cheating on you with anyone!"

"I'm not having this conversation right now, Bae. In case you forgot, I was STABBED on the job last night. Not that you give a shit, you went off and had your meeting anyway!" Emma shouted.

"You TOLD me to!" Bae shouted in reply.

"You wouldn't have listened to me if I'd have said anything else! You know what? Forget it." Emma said, and she stormed out of the room. Bae sighed and paused for a moment, then followed her. When Bae walked into their bedroom, Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed crying. Bae quietly sat down next to her on her right side.

"I'm sorry." Bae whispered, putting his arm around her. "Emma, I'm sorry." Emma looked up at him.

"I was scared." Emma admitted. "I'm a cop, I'm not supposed to get scared."

"Hey – it's alright, you're allowed to be scared. I was scared too when I got that phone call." Bae told her. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're right – I should have canceled the meeting, I should have stayed here with you. I'm here now, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"What's happening to us, Bae? How did we end up like this?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Bae said. "My dad and Belle, they want to give us a weekend getaway at a fancy hotel."

"Yeah, Belle told me about it." Emma said.

"You want to?" Bae asked.

"Yeah. I do." Emma said.

"Okay." Bae said, and he kissed Emma on the forehead. "Come on – lie down, get some rest." Bae helped her lie back in bed and covered her with blankets. "I'll take care of dinner tonight, what do you want?"

"Whatever." Emma said.

"No, you're the one that's hurt – you pick." Bae said.

"Wouldn't mind some spaghetti." Emma said.

"Okay. That I can manage." Bae told her. "You want me to stay with you for a bit?"

"Yeah." Emma whispered. Bae leaned back in the bed and Emma snuggled up to him. He ran his fingers through her hair gently until she fell asleep.

* * *

"So you think they'll work things out, then?" Nick asked as he sat across from Belle at dinner that evening.

"Nick, I can't say what they will or won't do, but – both of them seem to want to make the effort. We really can't interfere that much, they are adults." Belle said.

"They're not really acting much like adults lately. Henry acts like more of an adult than they do." Nick said.

"Are you really in a place to judge, Nick? I mean – given your past?"

"I suppose not." Nick said. "Alright, enough talk about Bae and Emma, you're probably right, not much we can do anyway. So – we're all set for the gala then?"

"Pretty much. I'm excited, I think it's going to be so much fun, especially with Zelena's show!" Belle said.

"Yes, that will indeed be interesting. I wonder what doom and gloom she'll predict for your unsuspecting guests when she reads their palms." Nick said.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't doom and gloom, that could have meant anything. And the more I studied it, the more I kind of agree with you, its rubbish."

"You didn't think it was rubbish when you were doing it to me. You actually made some good points." Nick said.

"Well, I changed my mind. I was probably doing it wrong anyway, I found some other books and they were completely different." Belle told him.

"Wait a minute – you actually researched this?" Nick asked, and he started to laugh.

"Well, you know I like to study things." Belle said. "Stop laughing at me, I can't help it if I'm curious."

"Alright. I'm sorry love – I'll stop giving you a hard time." Nick said. "By the way – you look exceptionally lovely tonight. Is that a new dress?"

"Yes, it is." Belle said. She was wearing a sparkly blue dress.

"Well, it's stunning. But then again – you make it stunning. And I love you in blue, it brings out your eyes."

"Well, you look quite handsome yourself." Belle said. Nick was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt. "I really do like you in suits. I know that they tend to remind you of all those years ago, but – it's nice to see you wear them once in a while. I like you in purple, too."

"Yes, the things I do for you." Nick said. He reached for her hand across the table and kissed it softly. "So – are we doing dessert here, or – at home?"

"At home sounds nice." Belle teased. "I um – I picked something up the other day that you might like, too. It's um – very small, and – lacey and – see-through."

"Well, that sounds lovely. I'm assuming you're wearing it, not me." Nick said.

"I don't know, it might look cute on you." Belle teased, and they both laughed as they continued to hold hands across the table.

"Nick? Belle?" a voice said, interrupting their intimate moment. They both turned to look up.

"Zelena. Hi – are you here alone?" Belle asked.

"Yes, just finished dinner. I like this place, it's – very nice. I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your evening I just saw you here and thought I'd say hello." Zelena said.

"It's fine. How is your project going?" Nick asked.

"Oh, it's going perfectly. I think I'm – right on target with it, actually." Zelena said.

"Nick said you were making something for your husband, that sounds wonderful. You must miss him very much." Belle said.

"Oh, I do. But I got to talk to him today, so – that always makes me feel much better." Zelena said.

"Any word on when he'll be back?" Belle asked.

"Oh – as of now, it looks like he should be with me shortly after your Thanksgiving holiday." Zelena said. "I can't wait to have him home."

"I can imagine. And such a nice time too, New York is all decorated for the holidays. Nick and I love to go walking around to look at all the decorations." Belle said.

"That's what we're doing? I thought we were going out so that you can buy out every store on Fifth Avenue." Nick commented, and Belle made a face at him.

"Well, I have to be honest – once he gets home I'm not even sure we'll leave the house. I think we may be bunkered in for days. Weeks, even." Zelena said. "Well, I should let you go – I'll see you later. I'm really looking forward to the gala next week, too. It should be quite an evening."

"Yes, it should be. Nice seeing you." Belle said, and Zelena walked away.

"Well – you still think she has some little crush on me? It's obvious the only person she's in love with is her husband." Nick said.

"She's never said his name though, I wonder why that is." Belle said.

"Maybe he doesn't have one." Nick said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, everyone has a name." Belle said.

"Well, maybe it's something strange. She said he's Scottish, there are some bizarre names out there, trust me." Nick told her.

"Maybe his name is Rumpelstiltskin." Belle teased.

"I thought we let that running joke go a long time ago." Nick said, not amused.

"Yes, but – it is fun to bring up on occasion." Belle said. "You ready to go? Rumple?"

"You call me that again and you're going to be in quite a mess of trouble when we get home." Nick said.

"Oh, really? Well – then I guess I'll be calling you that for the rest of the evening. Rumple." Belle said playfully. Nick just smiled as he stood up and offered her his hand, and he let out a mild groan as he did so.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"Leg is just stiff. I've been sitting all day at the spindle, just need to get up and move about." Nick said.

"You've been sore a lot the past couple of weeks, far more than usual, and your limp is more pronounced, especially at the end of the day." Belle commented. "You were supposed to go for a check-up with your ortho doctor earlier this year, you never did that."

"Belle, I'm fine, I don't need to waste half of a day sitting around in a doctor's office only for him to tell me that everything looks good. Besides, the weather is changing, it's getting colder, you know my arthritis acts up when that happens." Nick told her.

"Well, I still think you should go in and get looked at. Besides you're due for a new brace." Belle said.

"I'll get to it after the holidays, alright? Come on, let's go – have dessert." Nick said, smiling at her, and they headed toward the exit walking hand in hand. As soon as they reached the door, a paparazzi who was waiting there for a chance celebrity sighting called out to them.

"Belle! Over here!" the cameraman shouted. Belle and Nick both turned around. Belle half smiled at the man, while Nick didn't look the least bit pleased. "Can I get a couple of pictures?"

"Of course." Belle said politely, still holding on to Nick's hand.

"Mr. French, can you look at the camera?" the man asked. Nick glared at him, and Belle squeezed his hand tightly, smirking to herself a bit. He reluctantly complied, and after taking a few shots, the man thanked them and they went on their way.

The entire time they were being photographed, Zelena stood off in a corner watching, unseen by them, a scowl of anger covering her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter sneak peek:
> 
> There's a very real probability for smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Actually, there's definitely smut in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are reading, I hope you're enjoying this story! Feedback is always appreciated! Please see the end for an important A/N!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

"Mr. French. Can you fucking believe that?" Nick grumbled as he and Belle made their way into the bedroom.

"Nick, you complained about it the whole way home, can you just let it go?" Belle asked as she walked to the closet and pulled something out of it.

"I swear Belle, one of these days I'm going to take my cane and just beat the living hell out of one of those damned paparazzi." Nick complained as he removed his suit jacket. "Mr. French – any time one of them calls me that I look around to try and find Buffy, Jody and Cissy."

"Who?" Belle asked.

"It was a television show. Back in the – oh, fuck it, you won't know, you're too young." Nick commented. Belle bounced over to him, holding a small lingerie item.

"Be right back with your dessert – Mr. French." Belle teased, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not hungry." Nick grumbled.

"I think you will be when you see me in this." Belle teased playfully, and she waved the negligée at him. Nick just smiled as she flitted into the bathroom. As Nick began to get undressed, both of their dogs, Pongo and Lady, came barreling into the bedroom. They both flew onto the bed, and Pongo immediately started to give Nick sloppy kisses.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Nick remarked.

"You forgot to shut the door! You know they always want to come in here when Olivia is spending the night away!" Belle called out. Nick sighed.

"Okay, OUT. Both of you, you have your beds in Olivia's room, go there!" Nick demanded, but both dogs stayed put.

"Pongo! Lady! Go in your beds, we'll see you in the morning." Belle said as she stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. Both dogs immediately jumped off of the bed and left the room.

"Oh, sure – you they listen to." Nick said.

"They know who the boss is." Belle said, smiling at him. She was now dressed in the tiny, white, see-through teddy. "Like what you see?"

"You know, I suddenly think I want that dessert after all." Nick said.

"Thought you might." Belle said. "You haven't finished undressing." Nick had only removed his jacket and his shoes at this point. Belle climbed on top of his lap. She loosened his tie, then pushed him back onto the bed and began to remove it with her teeth. Nick caressed her up and down her back as she did so. Once his tie was removed, Belle tossed it onto the floor and began to unbutton his shirt, kissing him down his chest as every button was undone. Nick moaned and panted as her mouth made its way down to his waist. She undid and removed his belt, and Nick raised up his hips as she unzipped his pant and pushed them downward. He was already hard at this point, and Belle playfully flicked her tongue at his cock. She took it into her mouth for a few minutes, then lifted her head up and slid her body up toward him. Nick wrapped his arms around her tightly and rolled her onto her back as he kissed her. She allowed him to enter her, and their bodies fused together until they both climaxed.

After a short bit of time passed, the two of them lay in bed together, exhausted but completely satisfied. "How much longer do you think I'll be able to keep this up?" Nick asked.

"Keep what up?" Belle asked in response.

"You know – us. Being together like this." Nick said. "I'm not getting any younger."

"You haven't had any problems so far. What are you worried about?" Belle asked.

"Belle, I love being with you. I love making love to you. I'm just so afraid that one of these days I – I'm not going to be able to anymore." Nick admitted.

"They do have pills for that sort of thing, Nick. Don't worry about it." Belle told him.

"I don't want to be reduced to taking a pill for that."

"If that day comes – we'll deal with it just like we deal with everything else. Together." Belle said.

"Do you ever think about it? Me getting older?" Nick asked.

"Sometimes." Belle admitted. "Not often. Nick, it's not like you've got one foot in the grave or anything. You're sixty-six years old, and you're very active. You run your own business, you teach, you – well, you're still very capable of doing quite a bit, as you just proved. Your last physical was perfect, doctor said he expects you to live to see at least ninety, if not longer. Given all you've been through that's amazing. What are you worried about?"

Nick sighed. "I don't know. I guess I notice things that you don't pick up on. Like that paparazzi today – he was giving me odd looks, like I'm not worthy of being with you or something."

"Why do you give a shit what some paparazzi thinks?" Belle asked. "I presumed that you would care more about what I think. And I believe that I just now made it very clear to you what I think."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm being an idiot again, aren't I?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you are being and idiot. But you're my idiot. And I love you." Belle said.

"And I love you." Nick said, and they kissed for several minutes, then settled into one another's arms for the night and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Belle and Nick decided to take a long shower together. After their mishap in the shower several years prior, which was followed by a number of close calls and near falls, Belle took it upon herself to purchase a chair for the shower to make it easier for Nick to manage. Nick was bothered by the purchase at first, but over time he came to adjust and accept it, and even realized that the chair had some extremely practical uses, especially when it came to taking a shower with Belle.

Nick sat in the chair in the shower while Belle sat on his lap facing him. Her hair was lathered with shampoo that Nick had massaged into it. "Let me rinse it off, then you can put in the conditioner." Belle whispered, and she stood up and rinsed her hair off. Nick smiled as he watched her. Belle then sat back down on his lap and he massaged the conditioner into her hair. They kissed several times as he did this.

"You know, I can't believe I didn't want this chair at first. Never knew how much I'd enjoy it." Nick commented.

"Well, I am right about a few things." Belle said as he finished up. "It needs to sit for a few minutes. You want me to shave you?"

"Yeah." Nick said. Belle reached for the shaving cream and covered Nick's face with it. She then reached for his razor and began to slowly and carefully shave his face until it was smooth and stubble-free.

"There. All done." Belle said, and she set the razor back down, then stood up and rinsed off her hair. She sat back down on Nick's lap and they kissed a bit more.

"We should probably get a move on." Belle said when they stopped. "We both have busy day ahead."

"This has been nice. We need to do date night more often." Nick said. "And date morning after." Belle smiled at him as she turned off the shower. She reached for their towels and handed one to Nick as she wrapped herself in the other one.

"Do you think we're odd?" Belle asked as she stepped out of the shower. She picked up Nick's cane, which was leaning against the wall, and handed it to him.

"Odd how?" Nick asked as he stood up.

"I mean – we spend quite a bit of time together. We actually make an effort to do that. Not that many couples do." Belle said as she began to brush her hair.

"What's wrong with spending time together?" Nick asked as he carefully stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Nothing at all, just – I sometimes feel like – it's not even enough. That's just – odd, isn't it?" Belle asked, and Nick wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"There is nothing odd about us wanting to be together, and frankly, I would love for every night to be like the one we just had." Nick said, and he kissed her on the cheek. Belle turned and faced him.

"I would, too." she admitted. She gave him one last quick kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go get dressed, Olivia should be home soon." Belle walked out into the bedroom, her towel still wrapped around her, and her hair brushed but damp. She was just about to open the closet door when Olivia came bursting into the room, along with the dogs. Belle had never bothered to close the bedroom door again when she got up that morning to take out the dogs, feed them, and get breakfast for herself and Nick.

"Mom, why aren't you ready, I thought we were leaving at eleven?" Olivia asked. She looked around the room and made a face. The bed was unmade and the sheets were rumpled, and Nick's suit was strewn in parts across the bedroom floor. Belle's negligee was lying on the edge of the bed as well.

"Olivia, weren't you told, repeatedly, that barging in here was unacceptable?" Belle asked in an angry tone.

"The door was open." Olivia said.

"I didn't even know you were home!" Belle said.

"Ruby just dropped me off, she had to get to work." Olivia said.

"Well text me or something next time so that I know you're here." Belle said.

"Belle, have you seen my after shave? You move things around every time you clean in here, I can't find it." Nick grumbled as he walked out into the bedroom, his hair still dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. Olivia gasped when she saw him, then darted out of the room, embarrassed, the dogs following behind her. "Oh shit, why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Because I didn't know, she just walked in. I forgot to close the door after I took the dogs out." Belle said, and she stomped into the bathroom, opened the cabinet, and took out Nick's after shave, which was behind some other items in the cabinet. "Is it really that hard to move things around?"

"Is it really that hard to leave it where you found it?" Nick retorted. "What do you think she's thinking?"

"What do YOU think she's thinking? She's twelve Nick, I think she's smart enough to figure it out." Belle said, and she went back to the bedroom. She walked over to the door, closed it, then went back to the closet. Nick appeared behind her a few minutes later.

"Perhaps it's time you had 'the talk' with her." Nick suggested.

"Nick, I had the talk with her two years ago." Belle told him as she pulled her outfit for the day out of the closet.

"You what?" Nick asked. "And you never told me? It was bad enough you never told me that she started her – well, you know – but don't I get a say on this?"

"Nick, there are some moments that are just 'mother/daughter' ones. I honestly didn't even think you'd want to know these things." Belle said.

"She was TEN two years ago. Why in the bloody hell did she need to know about those things when she was ten?" Nick asked as he reached for his own clothes.

"Nick – things are different in the world now than they were when we were younger. Kids are growing up fast. I wanted her to understand things correctly and not learn them from her friends. I wanted her to know that she could come to me with any concerns, or any questions that she had." Belle said. "My mother and I never had that talk, she was too ill. My father was too embarrassed to even broach the subject. If it weren't for books, I wouldn't know what the hell I was doing."

"You read books on it?" Nick asked.

"There ARE books out there. Quite a few of them." Belle replied. The two of them got dressed as they continued their conversation.

"So what's next then? You going to start her on birth control? I hope you'd at least tell me that." Nick said.

"Of course not, she's TWELVE!" Belle shouted. "If she does come to me in a few years though, sixteen or so, then -"

"SIXTEEN?! Fuck that, Belle! I wasn't doing anything at sixteen and neither were you! Bullshit!" Nick shouted.

"We were – different." Belle said.

"YOU were different. I just couldn't find anyone that wanted me." Nick said as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on. Belle sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg.

"I would have wanted you." Belle told him. Nick turned and kissed her.

"Sweetheart, if a girl like you had wanted me back then, I'd have thought someone was playing a practical joke on me. I still wonder sometimes." Nick said. Belle just smiled at him.

"I suppose I should go talk to her, right?" Belle said.

"Yeah, you do that. What are you two doing today anyway?" Nick asked.

"We're going shopping for a dress." Belle said.

"She's not outgrowing her clothes again, is she? Given her genetics I would think she has only about an inch or two to go before she's reached her permanent height." Nick said.

"She has a dance in a few weeks. She wants a new dress for it."

"Dance? What dance?" Nick asked.

"It's the Fall Dance at her school, it's her first dance, she's very excited about it." Belle said.

"Will there be boys at this thing?" Nick asked.

"Of course there will be boys at this thing, she's in junior high, that's the whole point of a dance!" Belle told him. "She's going with her friends."

"What friends? Those two little mini-vipers that I met at the movies a couple of weeks ago?" Nick asked. Belle ignored his comment.

"It's a chaperoned dance. Only reason I didn't volunteer is I know I'd be recognized and it would just be a distraction and I don't want that for her."

"Well, why didn't you ask me? I wouldn't be recognized." Nick said.

"No – you'd just smack any boy that asked her to dance with your cane. I doubt she'd be thrilled about that, either." Belle said.

"So she will be dancing with boys then?" Nick asked.

"I'm assuming so. Nick – she's growing up. There's nothing we can do about it." Belle told him. Nick sighed.

"I miss my little girl." he admitted.

"I know. Me too." Belle said. She gave him a hug and left the room.

* * *

"Olivia." Belle said, knocking on Olivia's bedroom door. "Are you in there?" Belle waited for a moment and the door opened. "See – that is how you do it. I respect your privacy, and if you want to get technical, I really don't have to." Belle told her as she entered the room.

"Your door was open." Olivia said.

"Doesn't matter. Olivia, I explained to you some time ago that when your father and I are in our room together, what we do in there is our private matter, and you aren't to come barging in. You're not a little girl anymore, so unless it's an emergency, you're expected to follow that rule. Do you understand?"

"I guess." Olivia whispered.

"Someday when you're older, you'll have a better comprehension of why we have this rule in place." Belle said.

"I know why you have it in place. You and Daddy have sex." Olivia said bluntly. Belle's eyes widened, not expecting that word from her daughter.

"Um – what do you know about that?" Belle asked nervously.

"Well, you told me about it. And we've studied it in health class at school." Olivia said.

"Olivia – do you and your friends – talk about these things?" Belle asked.

"Sometimes." Olivia said. "Most of my friends say that their parents don't have sex any more. But I know you and Daddy do. How come?" Belle sighed.

"Olivia, what your father and I do in private is our business, I told you that. When two people are in love – they like to express it physically. Your father and I like to do that – that's why we hold hands and things like that. There's nothing wrong with it. And you know what? I hope you find that someday. I hope that when you grow up, you find your true love like I did. But now – we need to go find a dress. Let me dry my hair and get some make up on and we'll be off. Alright?"

"Okay." Olivia said, and Belle sighed nervously as she left the room, feeling just as unprepared for this stage in Olivia's life as Nick stated he was.

* * *

"Oh, I get it now. You know, I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of the extra time you give to me outside of class. You're so nice." Zelena said as she sat behind the loom at Nick's shop.

"No trouble at all. Belle and I appreciate you giving your time for her gala, so – it's an even trade." Nick said. "Can't believe it's only a few days away."

"I'm very excited. I can't wait." Zelena said. Emma entered the shop.

"Hey – are the boys here?" Emma asked as she entered. Zelena glared at her a bit.

"Belle took them to the library with her, she's doing some final specs for this weekend and they wanted to see. Don't worry, their homework is done. Even Neal." Nick said. "She should be back with them in a bit."

"Okay, thanks." Emma said, and she stared a bit at Zelena.

"I should probably go. Thanks again for the help." Zelena said. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Not a problem. See you then." Nick said, and Zelena got up and left.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"A student. She had some questions about her project, so I helped her." Nick said.

"She was shooting daggers at me with her eyes the minute I walked in the door. Like I interrupted an intimate moment or something." Emma said.

"The only intimate moments I have behind a loom or a spinning wheel are with my wife." Nick commented.

"Don't need to know about that." Emma said. "She just – gives me a weird vibe, I don't know. Maybe I'm just overly suspicious of everyone."

"I think that's part of your job." Nick said. "So – you're feeling better then?"

"Yeah. Still sore, but I'll live. I am getting caught up on paper work and cleaning my office up, so at least there's that." Emma said. "I was hoping the stitches would be out before this weekend, but I'll manage."

"I'm really glad that you and Bae have decided to take Belle and me up on our offer. Things are better then?" Nick asked.

"We're talking more. Arguing less. It's a start." Emma said.

"Well, I'm glad. Henry has been especially upset by the whole thing." Nick said.

"I know. I hate disappointing my kid." Emma told him.

"Yes, I – I have an idea of how that feels, unfortunately." Nick agreed. "I'm trying to get things right this time, but – I'm not really sure that I'm doing it sometimes."

"Olivia is – quite a handful, isn't she?" Emma teased.

"That would be an understatement, but yes. Due to the lack of development of my parenting skills with Bae and Ruby and then my incapacitation, I missed the bulk of this phase of Ruby's transition into maturity, so – I'm flying blind here. I hate that." Nick admitted. "She's going to a dance in a couple of weeks. Boys will be there. I know what twelve and thirteen year old boys are like, I used to BE one, and from what I've seen, they're worse now than they were then. Henry being the exception, of course."

"What are you gonna do, put a chastity belt on her and lock her in the attic?" Emma asked.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind." Nick said, only half joking.

"Hey, mom!" Henry said as he entered the shop. Belle, Neal, and Olivia followed after.

"Hey, kid. Did you have fun?" Emma asked.

"Mom, wait'll you see the library, it's gonna be so cool this year!" Henry said excitedly. "Marty is letting me be one of the official ticket takers this year."

"That sounds great." Emma said, and she looked over at Neal. "So what will you be doing?"

"Marty said I should just 'be myself' and have fun." Neal told her, then he darted toward the back room.

"Neal, you just had a snack, don't be raiding your grandfather's refrigerator!" Belle shouted out to him. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"That's all he cares about is food. And sports. And stupid video games." Olivia commented.

"Shut up. _Aunt Olivia_." Neal said to her in a mocking tone as he came back into the main area of the store carrying a bottled water. "I just wanted water." Neal stuck his tongue out at her, and Olivia did the same to him.

"Hey – what have I told you about that? Knock it off." Emma scolded him.

"You too, Olivia. I'm tired of it, I've been listening to you two go at it for the last hour, enough." Belle said.

"Had a fun little adventure, I see." Nick commented dryly.

"Fantastic." Belle replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Come on boys, let's go." Emma said, and Henry and Neal went to get their backpacks, which were in the back room.

"Thanks for taking us, Marty." Henry said as he walked toward the door. Emma turned and glared at Neal.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Marty. Bye!" Neal said.

"See you guys later, thanks for keeping an eye on them." Emma said, and the three of them left together.

"God, they are so annoying." Olivia commented after they left.

"Yes, I'm sure they think that you're just a barrel of laughs, too." Nick commented.

"Olivia, are you going to ask your father?" Belle asked her.

"Now?" Olivia asked.

"I don't see why not. If this is what you want, we have to order it so that it'll be here and altered on time." Belle said.

"What are you two talking about?" Nick asked.

"Olivia didn't find any of the dresses we've been looking at – adequate for her dance. She found one online and I told her she could have it IF you said yes." Belle said. "Go on Olivia – show him." Olivia sighed and walked over to the computer sitting on Nick's desk. She typed for a bit and found what she was looking for. The dress was aqua blue with a shimmering silver waist, and it was sleeveless, low cut, and VERY short with a slightly puffed out and frilled skirt. Nick stood behind her and looked at it.

"I'm confused, I thought this was a junior high dance she was going to." Nick said, his eyes widening at the sight of the dress.

"That's what everyone is wearing." Olivia said.

"Not everyone. You will be wearing that dress over my dead body." Nick told her. "I'm sure there are plenty of other more appropriate dresses that you can choose from."

"But Daddy -" Olivia said, and she started to cry.

"The tears do not work with me when it comes to matters this superficial, I would have thought your sister would have informed you of that by now." Nick said. Olivia stood up and darted into the back room, still crying. Nick looked up at Belle. "Really? You honestly thought I'd let her wear that? You set me up to be the bad guy here, Belle."

"Oh, I said no to it as well, don't worry, we're both the bad guy here." Belle said. "I believe she honestly thought she could charm you into letting her have it."

"What is wrong with these girls? They're in junior high, they're not going to the senior prom. And it's STILL inappropriate even if they were!" Nick said in frustration.

"Nick, I don't want her to be wearing something that makes her stand out as different. But – there have to be limits, I agree." Belle said.

"Here's a limit – how about she not go to this bloody dance at all? Because if she keeps up with her attitude, that's going to be the compromise." Nick said.

"She's done nothing wrong, Nick. Other than being a girl going through puberty." Belle said. "Just hope that she's done by the time I hit menopause."

"Oh god, please don't even put that out there, or you'll be visiting me in a rubber room." Nick said.

"Maybe that'll be your emotional trauma." Belle joked, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go talk to her – I've said all I need to say and according to her I'm 'clueless and old'." Nick started to laugh.

"Well, welcome to that club, it's about time you joined it." Nick teased, and he headed toward the back room. Olivia was lying on the sofa, still crying. "All this fuss over a silly dress?" Nick asked, he grabbed a tissue from the counter and handed it to Olivia as he sat down. "Olivia Rose – you didn't seriously think I would allow you to wear that dress at your age, did you?"

"I guess not." Olivia whimpered, sitting up a bit.

"Well then, what in the world is the problem? There are plenty of nice, _appropriate_ dresses out there love, that you will look stunning in. You're a beautiful girl, Olivia – you don't need to dress like that. Your mother doesn't dress like that, unless it's for a film role."

"Ruby does sometimes." Olivia said.

"First of all, Ruby is an adult, and second, don't think I don't have issues with that, because I do. But Ruby is different and she has her own, creative look, I've learned to tolerate it. And she's toned it down quite a bit since she's had Anita. When you get to be Ruby's age, if you want to dress that way because you feel it expresses who you are, I will learn to tolerate it as well. But this isn't about that. This is about peer pressure." Nick said. "Olivia, if these new friends of yours are pressuring you into things that you don't agree with, perhaps you should consider if they really are your friends."

"They're the popular girls, Daddy. I've always been a popular girl." Olivia said.

"You've always been a NICE popular girl. I don't think these girls are very nice." Nick said. "You're better than that, love. What's more important? Being nice, or being popular? They don't always go together. And these girls aren't popular because they're nice, they're popular because people are afraid of them. I know a bit about what it's like to be someone that people respond to out of fear."

"No you don't." Olivia said.

"Oh, believe me love, I do. More than you can even imagine." Nick said. "I wasn't always a nice man, sweetheart. And I know that you think I'm not very nice right now, but – there was a time in my life, a time that I'm not at all proud of, when I was – a bit of a monster. I love you very much, Olivia. And I don't want you latching on to a group of friends that turn you into anything even close to what I used to be. Do you really like these girls, Olivia? Be honest." Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. "That's not an answer."

"I don't want to tell you who you can and can't be friends with, love. But you're going to have to make some choices at some point. You're going to have to realize that these girls may not be the crowd that you want to associate with – and eventually become. And just know that – choices do have consequences. Your mother and I have always allowed you to be your own person, you know that. But if you start making wrong choices – your mother and I might have to make some difficult ones. And that might include pulling you out of that school." Nick said. "Get your things together. We're going home." Nick left the room. As soon as he did, Olivia began to cry once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are on Tumblr, at the moment they are taking nominations for The Espenson Awards, which is the annual Rumbelle fandom award presentation for fanfic authors. I am on Tumblr as 'charmedrumbelle' and in order for any of my works to be on the ballot, I need a minimum of FIVE nominations per category to be submitted. There is a new "Best Movie AU" category, and I would sure appreciate nominations for 'Catch a Falling Star' in that category. I would also love to see Olivia Gold nominated as 'Best Rumbelle Child'. The nominations are being accepted through January 26th. If you go to my Tumblr I have all of the details posted. Thank you for your support!
> 
> Sneak peek for Chapter 10:
> 
> Belle's Halloween gala begins . . . . . an unexpected celebrity guest arrives, usurps the spotlight at the party, and delivers surprising news for Belle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party begins! I really those of you who are reading this are enjoying my story! As always, feedback is much appreciated! Please see the end of the chapter for an important A/N. 
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

_Late in the afternoon, the day of Belle's Halloween gala . . . . ._

At the police station, Graham was on the phone with Ruby. "Yes, I know, I'll just be a bit late. I have my costume right here, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm sorry, Ruby, there's nothing I can do – we got slammed at the last minute, that always happens this time of the year, I barely made it last year, you know that. Alright, fine. I love you too." Graham said, and he hung up the phone as Emma entered his office.

"I'm outta here, you need a ride?" Emma asked.

"I'm not even sure I'll get there. I mean, look at all of this." Graham said, glancing at the pile of paperwork on his desk. "What is it about Halloween that brings out the crazy in people? And it's a few days BEFORE, it's not even the actual day yet!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to be captain." Emma remarked. "You better get there, it's kinda hard to have a _Wizard of Oz_ theme without a WIZARD. Plus – Nick will be royally pissed. He wanted to be the wizard, and if you're not there, you're gonna get shit from him."

"What else is new?" Graham commented.

"Hey, it'll be your ass on the end of his cane, not mine." Emma said. "I'll hopefully see you there." Emma left his office, and Graham looked at his desk and sighed.

"Bloody hell." he said to himself, and he sighed as he buried his face in his hands. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door.

"Hey, captain – I've got that report for you. Did Emma go home?" Walsh asked as he stepped inside.

"Yeah, we have a family event to go to – and I don't see how I'm going to manage getting there." Graham said.

"What do you mean, family?" Walsh asked.

"Emma never told you? My wife his her husband's sister." Graham said. "Emma introduced us."

"Oh. Does that mean that Belle French is – your mother-in-law too?" Walsh asked.

"Yes, she is. But she's not who I'm worried about, it's my father-in-law. He likes to give me a hard time, and – if I don't show up at this party, there will be hell to pay. Our family is doing a _Wizard of Oz_ theme costuming, and – I'm the wizard." Graham told him.

"Oh. Well, I hope you get there in time. Wish there was something I could do to help." Walsh said. He turned to leave, and Graham stopped him.

"Actually, I think there might be." Graham said. "You have any plans tonight?"

"Not really." Walsh said.

"Good." Graham said. He stood up and picked up the clothing bag that was hanging on his coat rack, and handed it to Walsh. "How would you like to go to a fancy charity gala?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming, I hope you have fun. If you want to do the night library crawl, tickets are at that table, it's really fun!" Henry said, dressed in his Winkie costume, as he stood at the door with Olivia taking tickets.

"I don't know why they're making me do this stupid job." Olivia said.

"I think its fun. You get to meet everyone and see their costumes." Henry said.

"It's lame." Olivia said.

"Everything is lame to you. I don't get you, Olivia. You've got the nicest parents in the world and you don't even appreciate them." Henry said.

"You only think that because they baby you, they always have. They probably wish you were their kid." Olivia said.

"Hi Olivia." Olivia heard a voice say, and she looked up. It was her friend Regina from school, and her other friend, Heather, was standing next to her. They were dressed as Anna and Elsa from Frozen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Our parents always go to stuff like this. We asked if we could come too. How come you're doing this? Your mom making you?" Heather asked.

"Yeah – she said I had to." Olivia said. "It's not all night though, just for the first hour. Most everyone will be here by then."

"Do you have your tickets?" Henry asked, chiming in.

"Our parents have them. They're talking to someone outside. We'll wait here." Regina said, and she moved in close to Olivia. "Who is he? He's cute." she whispered.

"He's um – he's kind of my nephew." Olivia said, a bit embarrassed.

"Nephew? He looks older than you." Regina said.

"His dad is my half-brother – I have to get back to taking tickets, can we talk later?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Regina said, just as her parents arrived along with Heather's. They all turned in their tickets and entered. Olivia looked back at them and watched them giggling as they walked away.

"Um – excuse me – are you Ruby?" Walsh asked Ruby, who was decked out as Glinda. Ruby looked him up and down.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, not looking happy.

"I'm um – I'm Walsh Osborne, I'm a new junior detective, I work for your husband. He asked me to come here." Walsh said nervously. "He said to tell you that he's really gonna try to make it, and once he gets here I'll swap out clothes with him and go, but – he didn't want there to not be a wizard here tonight." Ruby sighed. "I – I'm really sorry, and if this isn't okay then -"

"No, it's – it's fine. Nice to meet you. I'll introduce you to my family." Ruby said. She spotted Nick standing off in a corner, dressed as the Scarecrow, trying not to be noticed. "Daddy!" Ruby called out. "This is Walsh." Nick looked him up and down.

"You trade Graham in for a new husband?" Nick asked. "Are you Irish?"

"No, actually, my um – my ancestry is English and German." Walsh said nervously.

"Well, not much of an improvement but I think I like him better already." Nick said dryly.

"Daddy – Graham had to work late, Walsh is a detective, and Graham asked him to be his stand in until he gets here. Can you show him to our table?" Ruby asked.

"I'll give you five thousand dollars if you trade costumes with me." Nick said.

"No, you won't." Ruby said. "The trade wouldn't fit either of you, anyway, and you'd have to take your makeup off. Be nice. At least we have a wizard. I'll deal with Graham later." Ruby walked off.

"So, you um – you know Emma then?" Walsh asked.

"Of course I know Emma, how do you know Emma?" Nick asked, then immediately realized that was as stupid a question as the one he was just asked.

"She um – we work together, I'm her new partner. Well – I still will be I think once she's back on active duty." Walsh said.

"Are you the jackass responsible for my daughter-in-law getting injured on the job?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm um – I'm the jackass. I feel really bad about it." Walsh said.

"You should. I'm surprised Emma still wants to work with you, she's dumped other partners for far less." Nick said, just as Belle came bounding to his side.

"Alright, solo press is done. They want a few family shots with you, me and Olivia." Belle said as she came to his side, then she glanced at Walsh. "Walsh, right? Hi – I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I." Walsh said.

"He's standing in for Graham, who is apparently stuck at work. I envy him. Graham, that is." Nick said. "Never thought I'd say those words."

"Well, thank you for stepping up. I do appreciate it." Belle said. "Come on – we need to get out in the lobby. Walsh, we're at table number one, it's up by where the staging area is, up front. Please have a seat, help yourself to anything you like, there are plenty of grazing stations."

"Thanks." Walsh said, and he wandered over to the table. He looked around the room, clearly uncomfortable with this crowd. He sat down and poured himself a glass of water.

"Hey, you made it!" Emma said to him several minutes after he took a seat as she walked up behind him. Walsh turned around. "Walsh?"

"Hi." Walsh said quietly.

"Let me guess – Graham put you on Wizard duty in his place." Emma said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah – you look cute." Walsh said. Emma was dressed as the Cowardly Lion. "I mean – not CUTE cute, just – you know what I mean. The costume."

"It is freaking hotter than hell in this costume. I hate it." Emma complained, and she poured herself some water.

"So when do you get your stitches out?" Walsh asked.

"Monday. Cannot wait, then I can actually WORK and not push papers." Emma said.

"I won't screw up again, I promise." Walsh said.

"I told you, it was a rookie mistake. You'll learn. You have potential, I can see it. Can't say that about all of the trainees I've worked with." Emma said.

"Thanks." Walsh said, smiling a bit. Bae walked over to the table dressed as the Tin Man, carrying a drink in his hand. He sat down next to Emma and looked at Walsh.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bae asked.

"Graham had to finish some stuff at work – he sent Walsh in his place." Emma said.

"Oh, that's nice. Let's just hope nobody here is carrying a weapon." Bae commented.

"Bae, knock it off. Walsh is still my partner so deal with it." Emma said.

"I really am sorry about what happened." Walsh said. "I feel really bad about Emma getting hurt because of me."

"Okay – we are officially moving past this. It's done. I'm fine. If either of you brings it up again, for ANY reason, I will punch you, so consider this your warning. Got it?" Emma said. Both men looked down, neither of them saying a word. "Good. Case closed." Bae sighed and took a drink. "Bae, are we doing that night crawl with Neal or not?"

"I don't want Neal to have nightmares if he's spending the night with Belle and my dad." Bae said.

"He's not gonna have nightmares." Emma said. "Henry told him all about it from last year, he really wants to do it, and we did promise him."

"Alright, fine. If he calls us crying at three in the morning, you're the one that's gonna go get him." Bae said.

"Belle and Nick can handle it." Emma said. "You don't mind us ditching you, do you Walsh?"

"No – no, that's okay, you guys go ahead." Walsh said.

"You wanna come? It's really cool. They do a flashlight tour of the library and tell some pretty freaky ghost stories." Emma said.

"That's okay, I'm – not really into ghost stuff. I'll manage on my own." Walsh said.

"Go get something to eat then. Take a look at the silent auction stuff, it's in the next room." Emma suggested.

"It's probably all way out of my price range." Walsh admitted. He looked up and saw some commotion as someone entered the room. "Holy crap, is that Ashley Boyd?"

"Yeah – she's a good friend of Belle's. She comes every year to this. You a fan?" Emma asked.

"Um – I guess." Walsh said.

"You wanna meet her? She's pretty cool." Emma said.

"Emma, if we're gonna be with the first group, we need to go!" Bae insisted. "You can do the celebrity meet and greet shit later."

"Fine. Geez." Emma said. "Sorry – I'll be back in a bit."

"It's okay, you don't have to entertain me." Walsh said.

"Just get up and look around. Have fun." Emma said, and she stood up and followed Bae as he walked away.

"You know, you didn't have to be such a dick back there." Emma said to Bae.

"I wasn't being a dick." Bae said. "I'm just not really all that impressed with your new partner."

"Well, he's not going anywhere, so deal with it." Emma said. She glanced at the entrance and glowered in anger when she saw Tamara walk through the door. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I guess she bought a ticket." Bae said.

"You didn't tell me she was coming." Emma said.

"I didn't KNOW. It's a free country Emma, she's allowed to buy a ticket to go to a charity event." Bae said.

"Yeah, sure – a charity event that your father's wife happens to be running that she KNOWS you'll be at." Emma said. Tamara spotted them and walked over to them.

"Hey, Bae. You look – interesting." Tamara said, eyeing him up and down.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." Bae said.

"Well, I had some money put aside, and I decided that it sounded like fun, and it is for a good cause." Tamara said. "Lots of celebrities here – I just saw Philip Prince out in the lobby, I love him."

"He's a good guy, my boys love him." Bae said. "He let them be with him on one of his film shoots one time, they even got to be extras."

"That's sounds like fun for them." Tamara said.

"By the way – interesting costume choice. Slutty cop." Emma commented. Tamara was dressed in a low-cut police uniform with booty shorts, fish nets, and high heels.

"You know how it is with women's Halloween costumes – it's slutty everything. Well – usually." Tamara said, looking Emma up and down.

"Oh, yeah – I'm completely aware of that." Emma said.

"By the way Emma, I heard about what happened last week – I'm glad you're okay." Tamara said. Emma sneered at her.

"Thanks." Emma replied. "Come on Bae, we need to go, Neal is probably driving Mary Margaret and David crazy by now."

"I'll see you later, Tamara. Have fun." Bae said.

"I will. See you later." Tamara said, and Emma and Bae continued their walk toward the entrance.

"You still think she's not interested in you? How much more of a clue do you need?" Emma asked.

"Can we not do this here? Please? This is Belle's big night, let's not ruin it." Bae said.

"Fine, whatever." Emma said as they left the room and went into the lobby to find Neal.

* * *

"Are we done now?" Nick grumbled as the last group of press photographers left to move on to some of the others on the red carpet.

"Yes, we're done." Belle said.

"Mom, do I have to go back to taking tickets?" Olivia asked.

"No, I think we're good. Most everyone is here, and Henry seems to enjoy doing it." Belle said. "You behave though – you're representing the family out there. And you do NOT talk to the press without me there, and if anyone wants your picture you say NO, and you come to me or your father, and if you can't find one of us you find Bae or Ruby. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Olivia said in a snippy tone, and she walked away. A moment later, Belle and Nick heard several people gasp. Belle turned around. Zelena had entered – she, just like Belle, was dressed as the Wicked Witch from the _Wizard of Oz._

"Oh my gosh, Belle – I'm so sorry, I had no idea this was going to be your costume." Zelena said. "I just thought it would be a fun thing – you know, with the show and my table setup and all."

"It's – it's okay, really. It was bound to happen at some point, someone wearing the same outfit as me. I can't count how many times I'm in the 'who wore it better' section of magazines." Belle said.

"Well, look at us though. We could be sisters, right?" Zelena said. "You can barely tell us apart."

"Right." Belle said, looking up at Zelena, who towered over her by nearly a foot. "Come on, I'll take you to get everything set up. It all should be ready, but I just want to go over everything and make sure." Belle said. "Nick, why don't you go help Henry finish up with the tickets?" Belle asked.

"Of course." Nick said.

"I'll see you at the table then." Belle said, and she walked off with Zelena. Nick walked over to the front table.

"So – I understand you're doing quite a fine job up here, Henry." Nick said as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, it's fun. A lot more fun now that Olivia isn't here bugging me." Henry said, and Nick sighed.

"What did she do now?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, she's just – she's gotten really mean lately. I don't know why, I've never done anything to her." Henry said.

"Yes, she um – she's become quite a handful. I'm very sorry about that Henry, and I will make her apologize, there's no excuse for her to be rude." Nick said.

"Its okay – lots of girls her age are like that. A couple of her friends came in earlier – they seemed even worse." Henry said.

"I think I know the ones you're talking about. And yes, they most certainly do. Don't tell Belle I said that." Nick said, and Henry laughed a bit.

"So the lady that was dressed the same as Marty – I've seen her at your shop before, haven't I?" Henry asked.

"Yes, that's Zelena, she's one of my students. She's going to be doing a little magic show tonight." Nick said.

"Oh." Henry said. "She seems – weird."

"She's different, but – she's a good student. Very dedicated." Nick said.

"You don't think it's weird that she dressed in the same costume that Marty did?" Henry asked.

"Well, she didn't know – she's doing a magic show and then some palm and tarot reading and thought it would go well with her act." Nick said.

"Okay." Henry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What's that mean?" Nick asked.

"There's no way she could have found out what Marty was wearing? Lots of people knew what the costumes would be." Henry said.

"And lots of people didn't." Nick said. "You know Henry, I usually am quite fond of conspiracy theories and even encourage them most of the time, but I do think you're stretching a bit here."

"That's okay. You're probably right anyway. You always are." Henry said.

"Oh, how I wish everyone else saw it that way. My life would be quite a bit easier if they did." Nick said, and Henry laughed.

* * *

"Hey Olivia – are you done having to play hostess?" Heather said in a mocking tone as she and Regina approached Olivia.

"So you have a brother old enough to have a son older than you are? How old is your dad, anyway?" Regina asked.

"He looks like he's about eighty." Heather commented.

"Ew. Gross. Are you sure he's even really your dad?" Regina asked. "So do you know all of these famous people here?"

"Some of them, I told you, we really don't hang out with many famous people." Olivia replied quietly.

"Well, you're gonna introduce us to them, right?" Heather asked.

"They're doing signings but you have to buy a shirt or poster to get them." Olivia said.

"But you're Belle French's daughter. You don't have to buy anything. Can't you just take us over to meet them?" Regina asked.

"Olivia – hey, I thought that was you!" a young, male voice said from behind. Olivia turned around, and both Heather and Regina gasped.

"Roland!" Olivia said, and Roland pulled Olivia into a hug. Roland Sherwood, daughter of actors Robin Sherwood and Marian Forrester, was now thirteen and a half years old and a star in his own right. Up until a few years prior, he and his parents lived in New York, but once Roland showed an interest in acting they decided to move the family to Los Angeles. He was on a prime time family sitcom called _Family Business_ and he portrayed the oldest of three children. The show was into its second season, and Roland was becoming quite the popular teen idol because of this role. He and Olivia spent quite a bit of time together when they were younger. They still kept in touch a bit, and had texted one another a few times since she got her new phone, but his schedule between work and school was very busy. Roland was dressed as Jack Sparrow for the gala event.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Olivia said. "I thought you guys couldn't make it."

"There was a change in the filming schedule, so we decided to head out here. Sorry I didn't let you know, it was really last minute, my mom called your mom this morning and she's probably been so busy she didn't get a chance to tell you. There are a couple of shows my dad wants to see this weekend anyway that he hasn't gotten to yet. Hey, maybe you can come with us to one of them, I'm sure they can scrounge up one more ticket." Roland said.

"Olivia – aren't you going to introduce us?" Heather chimed in.

"Oh – yeah – Roland, this is Heather and Regina – they go to school with me." Olivia said.

"Hi! I love your show." Regina said, fawning over him.

"Me too." Heather said.

"Thanks." Roland said. "I gotta get back, they're setting up the autograph tables right now, I have to find out where I'm supposed to be. I'll text you later, okay? We'll do something while I'm here, I promise." Roland gave Olivia another hug, and then he left.

"You never told us you knew Roland Sherwood." Heather said, sounding a bit angry. "How many other celebrity friends have you been hiding from us, Olivia?"

"Aren't we good enough to meet all of your famous friends?" Regina asked.

"I didn't know he was gonna be here." Olivia said.

"But you never said you knew him. You could have just called him up when you spent the night with us, couldn't you have?" Heather asked.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"You better be." Regina said. "You know what we can do if you aren't nice to us, right?" Olivia just nodded quietly. "Good. Maybe you should see if Roland can get US tickets for that show, too."

"Tell him you want to bring your friends along." Heather said.

"I don't even know if he can get me a ticket." Olivia said.

"Well, why don't you ask? Ask your mom to help – she's famous, she can get whatever she wants." Regina said.

"I'll see what I can do." Olivia said. Another girl near their age came running up to them.

"Oh my god, did you guys see who just came in?!" the girl screamed.

"Yeah – Roland Sherwood. We just met him." Regina said.

"No, not him – Peter Banning is here!" All of the girls started squealing and screaming, including Olivia.

"Peter Banning! You know HIM too?" Heather asked.

"No – I've never met him, I swear! My mom doesn't know him at all, I promise!" Olivia said.

"Well, then what is he doing here?" Regina asked.

"Who cares? Oh my god, we HAVE to meet him! Come on!" Heather said, and all of the girls, including Olivia, darted out into the lobby.

* * *

Peter Banning was THE biggest teen star of his time. He was born in London, and got a role on an American television show on the Disney channel when he was just twelve years old. His family relocated to the states, and for the past seven years he had catapulted to mega-stardom. His television series ended the year prior, and he had done four movies for Disney over the past several years. His film and television characters often sang and danced, and he himself had put out two albums, both released by Disney. He was on every teen magazine cover, and almost every girl between the ages of ten and fifteen across the country (and globally) had a poster of him on their wall – including Olivia Gold. She had actually begged her mother several times to try and arrange a meeting with him, but Belle refused to. She said that she wasn't going to use her status to indulge Olivia's fangirl pursuits.

"What in the hell is all the fuss about?" Nick asked Belle as the press swarmed the red carpet, which was empty until just moments prior.

"I don't know. Everyone that is supposed to be here is – here." Belle said, and she walked over to the red carpet. It was then that she spotted all of the paparazzi fussing over and photographing Peter Banning, who was dressed in costume as Peter Pan, and who seemed to relish all of the attention being lavished upon him. "Oh my god."

"Who is that?" Nick asked.

"Peter Banning. I didn't even know he was coming, he wasn't on the VIP list at all." Belle said.

"Who the hell is he?" Nick asked.

"Do you even pay attention when you go into your daughter's room? She has about half a dozen posters of him on her walls. He's THE big star for her generation." Belle said.

"What does he do?" Nick asked.

"He's an actor, and he sings – he's actually not bad." Belle said. "I mean, he's pretty much in that teen genre stuff, but – well, that's how I started." Peter turned and saw Belle, and his face lit up.

"Belle French! Wow, it is such an honor to meet you!" Peter said as he approached her. The paparazzi continued to snap photos. "Can we get a few photos, please?"

"Um – sure." Belle said, and she posed for several pictures with Peter as Nick watched and rolled his eyes at the sight. To this day, he never understood the appeal of all of this theatrical nonsense. After several minutes, the paparazzi settled down, and Peter and Belle began to talk. "I had no idea you were going to be here, I'm so sorry." Belle said.

"Oh, it's not your fault at all. It was kind of a last minute thing, my assistant Felix just saw an ad for this event this afternoon and thought it would be a good thing to do." Peter said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, of course not, I just – well, I don't have an autograph station set up for you. But I'm sure I can arrange that. You are willing to do that, right? I mean – it's for charity." Belle said.

"I'll do whatever you want me to." Peter said. "I can't believe I'm standing here talking to Belle French. You have no idea how big of a fan I am of yours."

"Thank you." Belle said, and he would have seen her blush a bit if her face wasn't covered in green make-up. "So um – what made you come to my event?"

"Well, I'm in town for some interviews, and I thought it would be a good idea for me to show support especially since we'll be working so closely together soon." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Belle asked.

"Your manager didn't tell you? I just got the news this morning myself – I can't wait!" Peter said. "I've been trying to break out of the teen genre and into real films – I mean, serious films, like you did. You'll have to give me all of the pointers you can, I really want my career to take a different direction."

"I'm sorry, but – I don't know what you're talking about." Belle said.

"The new movie, the one filming in Scotland. I'm gonna be your co-star!" Peter said excitedly.

"Oh." Belle said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that role had been cast yet."

"Just got the word earlier today. I really thought your manager would tell you, I'm sorry." Peter said.

"Mulan is in Europe on business – she may not have gotten the message in time to get in touch with me. But that's – that's wonderful." Belle said. "Should be lots of fun. Come here, I'll introduce you to my husband." Belle led Peter over to Nick, who was standing off in the distance watching all of the commotion as he usually did at these events. "Nick – this is Peter Banning, he's – a bit of a surprise guest."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said, barely acknowledging him. "Love the _Wizard of Oz_ theme, by the way. Brilliant choice." At that moment, Olivia and her classmates entered the lobby. Olivia immediately darted to her mother's side. "And who is this lovely young lady, may I ask?"

"This is my daughter, Olivia. She's quite a fan of yours." Belle said.

"Olivia? Well, aren't you just stunning. Beautiful, just like your mum." Peter said, and he took Olivia's hand and kissed it. Nick rolled his eyes. "It's wonderful to meet you, Olivia."

"Thank you." Olivia said shyly. "I like your costume."

"Yes. Peter Pan has always been one of my favorites. Probably cause we share the same first name and all." Peter said.

"I'm gonna go talk to the floor manager, see about getting an autograph table set up for you. Um – just go on in and have fun. I'm going to be introducing all of the celebrity guests after our little magic show is over, just come up when I call you." Belle said.

"I'll do that. Sorry if I'm any inconvenience." Peter said.

"It's not a problem, really. Thank you for coming." Belle said, and she walked away.

"Well – would you like to escort me to my table, young lady?" Peter asked Olivia.

"Okay." Olivia said excitedly. Nick spotted a paparazzi trying to snap a picture of them and he walked over to the man.

"That is my daughter and if you take a picture of her without my permission you will be spending the rest of the evening in the ER having a camera removed from an extremely embarrassing orifice. Is that clear?" Nick said, shoving his cane at the man. The man nervously backed off, and Nick continued to glare at the cameraman for a moment, then entered the main celebration area. He noted Peter Banning holding court in the middle of the room, acting as if his presence there was the highlight of the entire evening. Nick glowered as he watched him, taking an immediate dislike toward the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /N: For those of you on Tumblr, The Espenson Awards are going on and voting begins January 31st. My fic "Catch a Falling Star", which, as most of you probably know, is the fic that spawned THIS fic, is up for "Best Movie AU". If you would consider voting for it in that category, I would certainly appreciate it very much! Thank you!
> 
> Sneak peek for next chapter:
> 
> The gala continues . . . . though not without disruption . . . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I should be on time with next week's chapter. See the end for important A/N.
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

"Sorry about that." Belle said as she returned to Nick's side a few minutes later. She immediately sensed that he was upset about something. "This is quite a night, isn't it? Are you holding up alright? Why don't you go sit down, your leg is probably sore already from all the standing, I saw you limping quite a bit earlier."

"I am fine, Belle. Some foul cameraman tried to get a shot of Olivia entering the main area with that little English prick who just got here." Nick said.

"Peter? Why would you call him that?" Belle asked.

"Oh, please Belle. He's an arrogant little shit, isn't that obvious to you?" Nick asked.

"Well, I don't know him well enough to make that determination." Belle said.

"I don't need to know him to make that determination. Thankfully, I won't ever have to, either. If you ever wanted a reason why I don't much care for Londoners, he's a walking, talking example." Nick said.

"You like Philip." Belle commented.

"Philip has Glaswegian blood in him, he gets a free pass." Nick said.

"You like Robin." Belle said.

"He's not from London, he's more tolerable." Nick said. Belle just shook her head and sighed.

"Come on – go sit down, I'm about to get things started with Zelena's performance." Belle said.

"How much longer till we're done?" Nick asked. Belle smiled as she stood facing him, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you hate these things, and I love you so much for doing this. I will make it up to you, I promise." Belle said.

"Yeah, you'd better." Nick replied. Nick made his way to the table, where his entire family had gathered, and Belle headed to the makeshift backstage area and ordered the stage manager to have the lights flash to indicate that everyone should get to their seats. Once the crowd settled down, Belle took the stage and walked out in front of them. She was greeted by loud applause.

"Thank you! Thank you all so much for coming to our Fifth Annual Rose Francis Cancer Foundation Halloween Gala! We have a wonderful evening in store for you tonight! Before we get started, I'd first of all like to thank the New York Public Library for once again hosting the event. They always go above and beyond everything I need and I truly appreciate their help and good will. If you haven't done so already, please consider taking the Night Crawl flashlight tour of the library. There are still tickets on sale in the lobby, and I believe that there are three more tours this evening. All funds from that tour go directly to the library for assistance in any maintenance and upkeep they need to keep this beautiful building standing and functioning for all to enjoy. All other profits from tonight's event go directly to the Rose Francis Cancer Foundation. The Foundation has recently submitted a proposal to build a new Children's Cancer Hospital right here in the heart of New York. All of the money raised this evening will go toward that effort. We hope to break ground on this new facility this coming spring. An architect's layout of the facility is available for viewing in the lobby."

"First off though, in order to get this _magical_ evening started, I'd like to introduce a fantastic illusionist and magician – and I swear, we did NOT compare notes on costuming – Zelena Campbell!" Belle shouted. The crowd applauded, and Zelena took the stage. Belle had allotted her fifteen minutes to perform some tricks and illusions. She had presented the show to Belle herself several weeks prior. The show was a huge hit with the audience. Zelena asked for several volunteers at times, and was never wont for them with this crowd. After Zelena's performance, Belle came back onto the stage.

"Thank you so much, Zelena! If anyone is interested, Zelena will have a table set up in the silent auction room for palm and tarot readings. Ten dollar donation, all money goes to the foundation. As you can see, Zelena has some amazing skills in the art of magic, so please have a little fun tonight, take a moment to stop by and see her and find out what your future holds!" Belle said, and the audience applauded Zelena again as she left the stage.

"For the next couple of hours, we'll have the autograph sessions. All of the celebrity guests that are here will be in the room down the hall, just follow the signs. There are posters and t-shirts for sale to mark the evening; we'll be signing only those, you can autographs and photo ops for the cost of either item, or both if you prefer. In order to move things along, we ask that you not have our guests sign anything but these two items, and only one photo per person, please. Thank you so much, and we do appreciate your cooperation. Also – there is a silent auction going all night long, please take a look at all of the items, we have some wonderful donations up for grabs this evening, _including_ a walk-on role on Roland Sherwood's hit television show _Family Business_ that includes air fare AND two nights' accommodations in Los Angeles. It is on a specific date, which is given on the auction sheet, so please look at it carefully before bidding. At this time, I'd like to introduce all of our celebrity guests who are here this evening." Belle began to call out each name one by one. Each of them came up to the stage, greeted the audience, and made some sort of announcement regarding what they donated to the charity auction. It took about fifteen minutes for Belle to get through the entire list, finally reaching the last name.

"Last, but – certainly not least – a surprise but very welcome guest this evening. Please welcome Peter Banning!" Belle shouted, and the crowd erupted in applause. The members of the younger crowd in attendance were especially enthusiastic as Peter strode onto the stage.

"Thank you so much, Belle. It's such an honor to be here tonight." Peter began. Sitting out in the audience, Nick rolled his eyes.

"You'd think he's up there accepting a fucking Emmy." Nick commented to Ruby, who was sitting next to him.

"Shhh. Let him talk." Ruby chided him.

"I have to admit that my decision to attend this event was extremely last minute, so I'm afraid I didn't have the time to submit something for the auction. However – I am going to personally donate ten thousand dollars to this fabulous cause. Belle French has been an idol of mine for most of my life, both professionally and personally. I'm so glad to be here, I look forward to meeting many of you over the next few hours, and I would like to take this moment to officially announce to you generous folks first that my next project is going to be a film where I'm working alongside none other than our lovely hostess, Miss Belle French!" Peter shouted.

"He what?!" Nick said as he listened to him. "What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Nick looked up at Belle, who smirked a bit. He could tell right away that she knew – and hadn't told him. The crowd applauded once again as Peter left the stage.

"Yes, thank you Peter. I um – I look forward to our project very much." Belle said. "One last item to bring to your attention – most of you know that one of my favorite hobbies is weaving and this year I have donated a lovely tapestry that I designed and made personally. Every stitch was done by me, under the direct guidance of my wonderful husband, Nick, of course, who is one of the most recognized masters of his craft in the world. I hope whoever wins it enjoys it as much as I enjoyed making it. I'm going to turn things over to the deejay for now – everyone please enjoy yourselves, there's plenty to see and do and I'll be back up here to close out the night. Thank you all so much for coming! My mum enjoyed a good party and she would be honored to know that not only do we have this evening to honor her memory every year, but that we're doing this to help others. Thank you all for helping me to keep her name and her memory alive in this way. Now go out there and have a great time, everyone!" The audience applauded one last time as Belle exited the stage. She started to make her way toward the next room, and as she did Nick got up and approached her.

"What the fuck was he talking about up there?" Nick asked as he walked with her.

"He um – he's going to be playing the part. In the movie." Belle said.

"Since when?" Nick asked.

"I just found out myself. Sweetheart, I have to do autographs, we'll talk about it later, alright." Belle said. Belle quickly headed toward the autograph room. Nick scowled as he watched her walk away. He made his way back to his table, then sat down and sighed loudly.

"Daddy, is mom really doing a movie with Peter Banning?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Apparently so." Nick said.

"I didn't know that Belle was doing another movie, when did that happen?" Ruby asked, her daughter, Anita, wiggling in her lap.

"We haven't officially announced anything yet. Well, not until tonight anyway." Nick remarked.

"I didn't think Belle was looking for anything right now." Ruby said.

"She wasn't. Mulan got a script, it was good, we read it, and Belle said she wanted to do it. We really don't have all of the details set yet to make an official public statement about it, but apparently that doesn't matter to some people." Nick said. Ruby saw her phone light up and looked at it, then she sighed.

"Graham's not gonna make it, by the time he'd get here the whole thing would practically be over." Ruby said, then she turned and looked at Walsh. "Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything."

"No, it's okay – I know you'd rather have him here than me." Walsh said.

"Well, I hope you're at least having fun." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it's – been an interesting night. Lots of famous people – not really used to that." Walsh said.

"It takes getting used to. I still remember the first time daddy brought Belle to meet us, it was at my twenty-first birthday party." Ruby said. "It was so embarrassing, I followed her into the bathroom." Anita snuggled closer to Ruby, clearly very tired.

"I should probably call the sitter to come pick her up, this is already way past her bedtime." Ruby said, and she picked Anita up and walked out into the lobby with her.

"Daddy, Roland asked me to go to a show with him and his parents this weekend. Can I go?" Olivia asked.

"Is your homework done?" Nick asked.

"I'll finish it tomorrow." Olivia said. "I promise."

"That's fine. I don't think your mother has any plans for us." Nick said. "Not that she tells me or anything." he said under his breath.

"I'm gonna go look around at the auction stuff." Olivia said.

"Alright, but you're to only go in there or else stay in this room, I don't want you going in that autograph room with all those bloody paparazzi." Nick told her. Olivia got up and left the table. "I'm gonna go get myself something to eat." Nick said, and he got up and left as well.

"Have you seen the boys lately?" Emma asked Bae.

"They're helping in the autograph room." Bae said. "Well – Henry's helping, I have no idea what Neal is doing in there. I'm gonna go get another drink."

"How many are you gonna have tonight?" Emma asked, noting that Bae already appeared to be a bit drunk.

"Why, are you counting? It's been a crazy week, Emma, am I not entitled to do something relaxing every so often?" Bae asked.

"No – go right ahead." Emma said, and Bae got up and left the table. "So much for tonight." Emma said, and she sighed.

"What about tonight?" Walsh asked.

"Bae and I are supposed to go spend the weekend together at a hotel. Belle and Nick are watching the boys. I'm predicting a pretty uneventful night." Emma said. "What else is new?" Both Emma and Walsh were quiet. "I'm sorry – this isn't your problem, it's mine."

"I know I probably shouldn't pry, but – if you want to talk – I'm here." Walsh said.

"Remember that morning that we met? Bae and I had just gotten into a fight – which has been par for the course for us lately. But I'd had it. I left early, told him that he was on his own getting the boys off to school. That was the first time in I don't know how long that I actually did something for myself. And I was pissed at myself for being that selfish. And then you showed up. And you were nice to me. You were the first person, in a long time, to be nice to me for no reason. Bae used to do that all the time. So I flirted with you a little bit. Then I felt like shit. And you know why? Because I didn't feel one damn bit of guilt about it." Emma admitted.

"Emma, you know, maybe I should go." Walsh suggested.

"No – no, you stay. Sorry for babbling, I just – things haven't been too bad with Bae and I the last few days. After I got hurt, we had a little talk and everything's been fairly nice. I thought maybe tonight would be nice as well – for a change. Then his damn assistant showed up, and we got into it again." Emma said.

"His assistant?" Walsh asked.

"Tamara. The one dressed as the slutty cop. Minus the cop part, it's a perfect costume for her. I just don't know how to get him to see that. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but – she's young, she's pretty, and I'm -"

"You're very pretty, Emma. If he can't see that, he's a damn fool." Walsh said, and he reached his hand out and put it on top of hers. Just as Walsh did this, Bae was heading back to the table.

"Hey, take your hands off of my wife!" Bae shouted, and he grabbed Walsh by the collar and lifted him out of his chair.

"Bae, stop!" Emma said, but Bae ignored her. Many people remaining in the room turned to stare at them.

"Isn't it bad enough that you almost get my wife killed? Now you're hitting on her?" Bae asked angrily.

"Bae, let him go right now!" Emma shouted. Nick noticed the commotion and started to head toward the table.

"Take your hands off of me!" Walsh shouted, and he shoved him away. "I only came here as a favor, and I was just talking to Emma and being a friend to her. I wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't off getting even more drunk than you already are! You know – maybe this is the perfect costume for you, because from what I see, you're a heartless bastard!" Walsh turned to Emma. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you at work next week." Walsh started to walk away, but Bae grabbed him.

"No, you don't get to go anywhere till we finish this." Bae said in anger. "I want you to stay the hell away from my wife. She's getting a new partner, because I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Bae, you are making a scene. Stop it." Nick ordered him, and he picked up his cane and put it between Bae and Walsh. "I won't have you ruining this evening for Belle. Maybe you should just leave yourself."

"You throwing me out of here, dad?" Bae asked.

"No, I'm asking you to leave before it comes to that. Get a cab, you're not driving like that." Nick demanded.

"Alright, fine." Bae said, and he looked at Emma. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Nick is right. Get out." Emma told him.

"Fuck you. All of you." Bae said, and he stomped out the door. Nick and Walsh sat down on either side of Emma.

"I'm really sorry, Emma." Walsh said.

"It's not your fault." Emma said. "This – has been coming for a long time. I'm just sorry it had to be here."

"What in the hell is going on with him? He does this every times something is upsetting him, he shuts down and he shuts everyone out." Nick said.

"I should probably go, this is um – none of my business, really." Walsh said.

"No – you shouldn't." Emma said. "You're staying." Emma turned to Nick. "I don't think we're gonna be using that hotel room after all." Emma said. "You can still keep the boys this weekend, right?"

"Of course." Nick said. "Emma, maybe you should go after him."

"If I go after him right now, I might shoot him." Emma said. "Do you think he'll go to our hotel room?"

"I don't know." Nick said.

"What am I gonna tell the boys?" Emma asked.

"You don't need to tell them anything yet. Belle and I will take care of them this weekend. See if the two of you can sort this thing out." Nick said.

"I'm not even sure where to start at this point." Emma said.

"Bae – are you alright?" Tamara asked as she approached Bae, who was heading for the exit.

"My father just asked me to leave, and my wife agreed with him. You tell me." Bae said.

"Where are you going?" Tamara asked.

"I'm not really sure." Bae said.

"Well, I don't think you should be alone right now." Tamara said.

"You know what? I've got a hotel room all paid for tonight. I'm all checked in and everything. How about we go there?" Bae asked.

"That sounds perfect." Tamara said.

"I – probably shouldn't be driving. Do you mind?" Bae asked.

"As long as it's not a stick shift." Tamara said. Bae and Tamara went to the coat check, got their jackets, and Bae pulled out his car key from his coat pocket and handed them to Tamara, and the two of them left together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you are on Tumblr, The Espenson Awards are currently going on. Voting goes until Saturday, February 7th. My fic Catch a Falling Star, which was the first fic in this verse, is nominated for 'Best Movie AU' and I'd really appreciate it if I could have your vote! In addition, Nick Gold is nominated for "Best Mr. Gold" and Olivia Gold from this fic is nominated for "Best Rumbelle Child." A couple of other fics of mine are nominated as well. Any support would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Preview for next chapter:
> 
> Zelena has a talk with Olivia


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I have to get back on track a bit. Feedback is appreciated, as always!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time'.

Olivia Gold was wandering through the silent auction room when Heather and Regina darted over to her. "Did you hear? A couple of men got into a fight in the ballroom area!" Regina shouted.

"I don't think it was anyone famous, they're still doing autographs." Heather said.

"You are going to introduce us to Peter Banning, right, Olivia?" Regina asked.

"I don't know if there's time, my mom has everything all planned out." Olivia said.

"So do we." Heather said, and both girls glared at her.

"Excuse me – what's going on here?" Zelena asked, interrupting their conversation. All three girls looked up at her. "I was just taking a break and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Zelena turned and looked at both Regina and Heather. "You know – no one likes a bully. Why don't you find something better to do with your time? Or perhaps I could just go find your parents and they'll find something for you to do, how does that sound?" Both girls slunk away. Zelena turned to Olivia. "Don't let them get to you. I was teased quite a bit as a girl. My mother never wanted me – left me when I was just a babe. My father, he – he did his but – I'm not really sure he was that fond of me, either. And my sister – well – she was always the perfect one. I could never measure up to who she was. I never quite fit in with my family or anyone around me, really. You don't either, do you?" Olivia shook her head no. "I'm Zelena by the way, I don't think we've met. I know your parents though."

"Your show was really good." Olivia said.

"Thank you. Come on – how would you like to have your future told?" Zelena asked. "It's all just for fun, but – might cheer you up a bit. Get your mind off of those two nasty little girls."

"Okay." Olivia said, and she followed Zelena back to her table.

"Here, let me see your hand." Zelena said, and Olivia put out her hand and Zelena looked it over. "Oh, that looks lovely. You have a very long life ahead of you, Olivia. And a very happy one, too. And some very – positive changes coming for you soon."

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I don't really know specifics, just – things will get better." Zelena told her. "Somewhat of a – new start for you. Now – you want my advice? Stay away from those girls. I know trouble when I see it. And they're trouble."

"Did you ever find a way to fit in?" Olivia asked.

"I found a way out." Zelena said. "Sometimes that's better than fitting in. And sometimes – in order to find your way out – you have to fight. Stand up to the monsters that are trying to bring you down. Even if it gets ugly."

"My mom wouldn't like that. She's like, the queen of nice." Olivia said.

"Yes, will you mother doesn't really know what it's like to be an outsider, now does she? She has everything. She couldn't possibly relate to you. It's okay – like I said, I understand what it's like to be an outcast in your own family." Zelena said. "Why don't you go back in the main room, your father is probably wondering where you are. You know, I see a lot of your father in you. I'm sure he loves you very much – he's a good man."

"I know." Olivia said.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Olivia. Maybe I'll see you again later." Zelena said, and Olivia just nodded and walked away.

* * *

Bae and Tamara entered the hotel room laughing. Bae started to remove his costume as soon as they closed the door. "I've been wanting to get out of this fucking thing all night, its awful." he said.

"Oh my god, look at this place. You have it all weekend? This room must cost more for one weekend than I make in in a month!" Tamara said, in awe of their surroundings.

"I know. Pretty fucking awesome, huh?" Bae said, and he went to the room's mini-bar and took out a bottle of wine. He grabbed the corkscrew that was on the mini bar and opened the bottle. "One of the many perks of your father being married to one of the world's most famous women. Here's to Belle French!" he said. He lifted up the wine bottle as if making a toast, then took a long drink from it.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamara said, and she took the bottle away from him.

"Hey, my step-mommy is paying for all of this shit, I want to enjoy every cent." Bae said, and he swiped the bottle back from her and took another drink.

"You should at least get that make-up off of your face. Do you have any cold cream?" Tamara asked.

"Check the bathroom, there's probably all kinds of crap in there." Bae said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and continued to drink the bottle of wine, downing half of the bottle by the time Tamara got back into the room.

"Found this." Tamara said, holding a jar of cold cream and a wet cloth in her hands. She sat down next to Bae and started to apply the cold cream to his face. "This is professional quality make-up, Belle must have gone all out."

"Yup. Nothing but the best for Belle." Bae said. "You should have seen me last year – I was Uncle Fester." Tamara laughed.

"I can't even picture that." Tamara said.

"It was interesting. Emma went as Wednesday and Henry was Pugsley."

"Why wasn't Olivia Wednesday?" Tamara asked.

"Emma lost a round of blackjack with her. They both wanted to be Cousin Itt." Bae said. "You wouldn't think an eleven-year-old girl could be good enough at poker to outsmart a top NYPD detective, but – well, apparently she was. My dad probably taught her well."

"There. Make-up is gone." Tamara said. Bae reached for the wine bottle to take another drink. "Hey – I told you – you've had enough." Tamara said. "There are far more interesting things we can do in this room than drink wine." Tamara took the bottle out of his hand and sat it down. She moved in closer to him. Bae immediately pushed her away.

"No." Bae said. "We're not doing this."

"But I thought – why did you even bring me up here then?"

"I don't know. I'm an idiot sometimes, it runs in the family." Bae admitted. "Tamara – you're a really nice girl. You're smart, and you're pretty, and I'm sure there's someone great out there for you. But that someone isn't me. I'm married to a woman that I've been in love with since the day I met her. I have two fantastic kids. I think you should go."

"Fine. Can I um – can I just take a bath in that tub before I go? I don't know when I'll ever get to be in a place this nice again." Tamara said.

"Fine, whatever. Leave my keys on the table, I've got money in my wallet for cab fare." Bae said.

"Thanks but – I'll manage." Tamara said. Bae climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. Tamara just looked at him and sighed.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride home." Emma said to Walsh as she unlocked her apartment door. "You really didn't have to walk me to the door."

"Just wanted to make sure you got in okay. There are – lots of unsavory people out there." Walsh said.

"I'm a cop, I think I'm aware of that." Emma said.

"Plus I – kinda want to make sure things are okay here. With your husband." Walsh said. Emma and Walsh entered the apartment.

"I really don't think he's here." Emma said as she turned on the light and looked around. "I hope he wasn't stupid enough to drive. He should know from everything he went through with his father how disastrous that could be." Emma checked every room in the apartment, then came back out into the living room. "Nope. Not here."

"You think he went to the hotel?" Walsh asked.

"Probably." Emma said. "He checked in this afternoon, and we were supposed to go there from the party. Crap, I've got a bunch of stuff I need over there."

"You want me to go get it for you?" Walsh asked.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll go over there tomorrow, maybe we can – figure this shit out. Either that or I'll kill him." Emma said.

"Probably not a good idea to confess to a potential murder to a cop." Walsh teased.

"You gonna squeal on me? Just remember who can write you up." Emma said.

"Well – I'll see you later, Emma. If you need anything, let me know." Walsh said.

"Thanks." Emma replied. "You're a good friend, Walsh."

"Yeah." Walsh said, and he left. Emma groaned in frustration as she closed the door behind him.

"Dammit, Bae!" Emma said to herself. She went into the bedroom and removed her costume and makeup and got dressed for bed, and afterward she paced around for a bit, then finally took out her phone. She did a quick Internet search to find the phone number of the hotel, then placed the call. "Yeah, um – can I have – I don't know the room number but it's under Bae Gold." Emma said into the phone. "Thanks." Emma waited as the phone rang.

In the hotel room, Tamara had just gotten out of the tub and heard the phone ringing. Dripping wet and wrapped in a towel she made her way to the phone. Bae was still sound asleep and didn't even budge at the sound. Tamara smirked as she saw the caller ID and recognized the number immediately as Emma's cell phone number. "Hello?" Tamara said as she picked up the phone.

On the other end, Emma became quiet when she heard Tamara's voice, which she recognized immediately.

"Is anyone there?" Tamara asked. Emma quickly hung up the phone. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she flung the phone against the wall in anger.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning by the time Belle and Nick and the kids arrived home from the event. They were all exhausted from the evening. Neal fell asleep in the car on the way back home, and complained when he had to be awakened to go back into the house, as he was far too big already for Belle to carry into the house. Once the kids had their costumes removed and were all sent off to bed and the dogs were let outside and given treats for the evening, Nick and Belle headed for their bedroom. Nick wasted no time getting his costume off. "Next year I get a vote on the costume." Nick complained as he headed into the bathroom. He limped toward the shower and turned it on.

"You need to take your make-up off first, come here." Belle told him. "Sit down." Nick sighed, closed the toilet seat, and sat down. Belle took out some cold cream and applied it to Nick's face. She then took out a washcloth, wetted it, and slowly removed all of his make-up. Nick stood up and moaned in pain. "Your leg has been bothering you a lot lately. I don't think you should wait until after the holidays to get it looked at." Belle said.

"It's just from today, I'm fine." Nick said.

"No, you've been sore quite a bit lately, and your limp has been more pronounced. You try to hide it but I can tell, I do actually pay attention to those things." Belle said.

"Sweetheart, it's the weather change, this happens every year round this time." Nick insisted.

"No, this seems different. I'm calling your ortho doctor Monday morning, I'm going to see if they can work you in this coming week." Belle said. Nick sighed.

"Fine." he replied grudgingly and he carefully stepped into the shower. Belle removed her make-up, then joined him in the shower. When they finished taking a very quick shower, Belle helped Nick out and handed him a towel. After they dried themselves off, Nick started to head back into the bedroom.

"Wait – I want to put some moisturizer on you, after all that makeup you had on." Belle said. Nick sat back down, and Belle applied the cream to his face. She then reached for his comb and started carefully combing his hair. "I love that you still have the long hair." she said.

"We'll see how much longer that lasts." Nick commented.

"It hasn't receded that much." Belle said. "Go on, go to bed." Belle kissed him on the forehead, and he got up and left the room. After Belle finished getting herself ready for bed, she went out into the bedroom. Nick was dressed in his pajamas and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are we gonna tell the boys, Belle?" Nick asked.

"I thought Emma said not to say anything. They think they're off for the weekend together, just let it be until Sunday." Belle told him.

"You mean lie to them?" Nick asked.

"Not telling them something that would hurt them isn't lying. Besides, they'll probably talk it out tomorrow and everything will be fine." Belle said. "Come on – I'm exhausted." Nick settled back into bed. "You want your pain meds?"

"They don't work much anymore, why bother? I'll be alright." Nick said.

"This is exactly why you need to see the doctor." Belle said as she snuggled up next to him.

"Are you really still going to do that film with that little English twat?" Nick asked.

"I signed a contract Nick, of course I am." Belle said. "I'm not going to back out just because you don't like my leading man."

"He's not a man, he's an arrogant little boy who _thinks_ he's a man just because he has money." Nick said.

"Actors all act a bit differently when they're in the public eye. I'm sure he's a very nice young man. How about I invite him over for dinner, we can both get to know him better." Belle suggested.

"I don't need to get to know him better. I know all I need to know about him." Nick said.

"From a less than two minute encounter? I get that you can read people, Nick, but that's stretching it a bit, even for you." Belle said. "I'm not going to have you making a big fuss over this one, this is a good role and I want it to go smoothly, I don't need you making things difficult, you already have a bad enough reputation as it is." Nick sat up a bit after that comment.

"A reputation? How do I have a reputation?" Nick asked. Belle sighed.

"Nick, it's really late, can't we have this talk later?" Belle asked.

"No, I want to know. What is this reputation that I supposedly have?" Nick asked.

"You just have a rep for being a bit overbearing toward my leading men." Belle said. "Can we go to sleep now?" Nick reached over and turned on the light. "Nick, come on." Belle whined.

"Overbearing? How so?" Nick asked. Belle sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let this one go without explanation.

"As soon as you meet them you grill them, you glower at them non-stop whenever you're on the set with me, and in a few cases you've even threatened them." Belle said. "There are some actors that won't even work opposite me in a role that requires love scenes because of you."

"Well, then. Good." Nick said, and he reached to turn off the light, but Belle grabbed his arm.

"Good? How do you mean good, no it's not good! I'm pretty sure there are roles out there that I would have been perfect for that I didn't even get a chance at because of you, Nick! I actually had one director tell me that if I ever needed a safe place to stay I could call him, any time." Belle said.

"Belle, I have never so much as laid a hand on you, you know that! I hope you set him straight!" Nick said, getting upset.

"Of course I did, but they don't know that, they only know what they see. Any time I do a project that requires a love scene you skulk onto the set like a possessive beast!" Belle shouted at him. "I get jealousy Nick, but you take it beyond that, and I just don't understand why."

"Why haven't you said anything before? Why haven't you told me that my presence on the set bothered you so much?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't bother me, I love it when you're on the set with me! But you behave like such an ass at times! Everyone has commented on it to me, even Philip has brought it up and he likes you!" Belle said.

"You know – maybe if the tables were turned, you'd understand how I felt." Nick said.

"Nick – it's two in the morning, are we really going to have this fight right now?" Belle asked, whining a bit.

"Well, why not? You started it, might as well finish it." Nick said.

"Nick, I don't know what you're so insecure about. I have been in your bed every night for over thirteen years. We're together most of the time, and I love being with you, I can't stand being away from you, you know that. I don't understand what you want from me. When we decided all those years ago that this relationship was going to work, you said that my life and my career was MY choice, you said that you would never take that away from me!"

"And I haven't! I have never once stopped you from doing what you like. And it was a mutual decision that we do these things together, and if something doesn't work for one of us, it doesn't work for either of us." Nick said. "So why have you never told me these things?"

"What would be the point? You're not going to stop being who you are." Belle said.

"And who would that be? A beast, as you said?" Nick asked. "Tell me, Belle – these films you make. You tell me that you have never once been in a scene with one of those men and thought 'this is nice'. Because I know what it looks like on screen. And it looks like you're having a damn bloody good time. And then I look at myself in the mirror – how am I NOT supposed to feel a bit jealous?"

"How dare you!" Belle said, a look of shock coming over her face. "How DARE you accuse me of that! It's called _acting_ , you bastard!" Belle started to cry. "Get out."

"Belle, I'm sorry." Nick said, immediately regretting his words. "It's late, we're both tired, let's talk about this in the morning." Nick reached to hug her, and Belle shoved him away.

"Don't touch me. I said get out." Belle said.

"Belle – are you saying you don't want to sleep with me tonight?" Nick asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Belle told him. "You know what? Don't bother getting up – I'll go."

"Belle – I am sorry. I really am." Nick said, but Belle ignored him. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Nick laid back in the bed and sighed. He waited for about twenty minutes, hoping she would calm down and come back into the room. She didn't. Nick looked over at her side of the bed. He hadn't spent a night without Belle since the day that he ran off to Hollywood with her. They promised one another they never would. And yet, due to his stupidity – she wasn't there. He made her cry. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had made Belle cry in all of the time they had been together, and each time devastated him beyond words. And this – this was the worst of all of them. He implied that he didn't trust her. He was ashamed of himself, and his behavior. He was exhausted, his leg hurt like hell, and Belle wasn't there with him. Determined to go downstairs and set this right, Nick reached for his cane and stood up. The moment that he bore weight on his right leg, a searing pain shot through his ankle, and it was all he could do not to scream, but he didn't want to do that because he knew he would awaken and frighten the children. Belle was, as usual, right. He had been having unusual pain in his ankle the past few weeks, but he figured it really was just the change in weather. It always hurt more when the temperature dropped, that was par for the course. But this was worse than that. This was pain he hadn't felt since his injury all those years ago, and while it wasn't as bad as that, it was the closest it had been to that level of pain in all that time. He knew he would never make it down the stairs without help. Nick reached for his phone, and dialed Belle's number. Her cell phone rang on the nightstand next to the bed.

Who was he supposed to call now? Bae? Bae was who knows where passed out from his night of drinking by now. Emma? He certainly didn't want to bother her with this. He didn't want to bother Ruby and Graham either – or anyone. He just wanted Belle. Figuring that this was probably what he deserved anyway, Nick simply turned off the light and settled back into bed as he cringed in pain, unable to sleep one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just FYI .. . . . I wrote that last scene in NOVEMBER, three weeks before 4A ended. I think I might be as psychic as Zelena! :)
> 
> Next chapter won't be up till February 25th - after that I should be back on track. Sorry for the delay! Also, no sneak peeks this time, sorry. Can't think of one that isn't too spoilery.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, as always!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time'

Belle lay curled up in a ball crying on the sofa in the library for over an hour. Her eyes were dry and burning from her tears. How could Nick even think such things about her? He had said and done some stupid things over the years, but nothing this hurtful. He did say he was sorry, and she knew he meant it – but it just stung, so much, to hear that from her husband, from the man that she loved more than her own life, that she had to get away for a bit.

She looked up at the clock, which read 4 a.m. She was wide awake, and exhausted, and starting to feel a bit sick to her stomach. She wondered what Nick was doing. Belle half expected him to have come downstairs by now, apologizing once again and begging her forgiveness, but he didn't. Did he just simply lie back and fall asleep as if this was nothing, she wondered. Could he be that callous and uncaring? She didn't think he could, that wasn't like him at all. He could be an ass sometimes, but he was always nothing but kind and sweet to her and to his family.

Belle decided she'd had enough of this sleepless night. If she was going to be awake and miserable, then so was he. She tossed aside the blanket that she had pulled out of the closet to cover herself, picked up her pillow, and headed back upstairs.

Belle entered the bedroom quietly, still not sure if she was making the right choice returning to him after what he had said.

"Belle." Nick moaned as soon as she closed the door.

"I thought you'd have come downstairs by now." Belle said.

"I can't." Nick said. "My ankle – something's wrong." Nick admitted. Belle quickly moved to his side and turned on the light. A look of shame came across Nick's face the moment he saw her. Her eyes were red and bleary and a bit swollen.

"What happened?" Belle asked worriedly.

"I went to get up about twenty minutes after you left. I put weight on my leg and it just – the pain just shot right through me, I couldn't even stand up." Nick said. "I don't know what I did or what happened Belle, and you were right, it has been hurting a bit more than usual lately but I really did think it was the weather." Belle immediately pulled back the covers and looked at his ankle – it was very swollen and a bit discolored.

"Did you trip or anything like that?" Belle asked.

"Not that I remember, no." Nick said. "Does it look bad?"

"Yeah, it looks really bad. I think you need to go to the hospital, Nick." Belle said.

"We can't leave the kids here, what are we supposed to do?" Nick asked. "Belle, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn't have said what I did, I don't know why I said that, I know you would never do that to me."

"Shhh. Let's get some ice on this, alright?" Belle said. "I'll be right back, don't move."

"Where would I go?" Nick remarked. Belle darted out of the room and came back a few minutes later with an ice pack. Nick cringed as Belle placed it on his ankle.

"Should we call Graham? Someone has to stay with the kids, I hate to wake them but maybe he can take us to the hospital and Ruby can bring Anita and stay here." Belle suggested.

"Belle, let's just wait till the morning, alright? I'm just so tired and so are you." Nick said.

"How are you going to sleep? You're clearly in pain." Belle said.

"Just get me a couple of the nighttime ibuprofens, I'll be fine." Nick said.

"Nick, we don't know what's wrong, it could be something serious and if we wait it could get worse." Belle said.

"I doubt it'll get worse if I'm just lying here in bed." Nick said. "Come on, you're exhausted too, let's just get a little bit of sleep and figure this out in the morning."

"Alright." Belle grudgingly agreed. She went to retrieve Nick's medication and he took it without argument. Belle took one of the decorative pillows that were lying on the chair across from the bed and carefully place it under Nick's ankle. "Try to keep it propped up as best you can." Belle climbed into bed next to him.

"You forgive me then?" Nick asked.

"Yes. But I think we have to have a long talk about things. When we're both more awake and you're not in pain." Belle said.

"Alright." Nick said. "I'm so sorry I made you cry. I never want to hurt you like that, Belle."

"I know." Belle whispered. "Are you sure you'll be able to sleep?"

"I think so." Nick said quietly. "You don't worry about me, okay? I probably just twisted it the wrong way, I do that sometimes."

"It never swells up like that though." Belle said. "Don't you tell me not to worry about you."

"Just hold me, alright? Please?" Nick asked in a whisper. Belle moved in close to him and rested her head on his chest, and he put his arm around her. "I should have just crawled down the bloody stairs to you."

"That would have been a sight." Belle commented. "You wake me if you need anything, alright?"

"Mmmm hmmm." Nick mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bae grumbled as he awoke the next morning. He grimaced at the sight of the sun slowly peeking through the curtains. "Oh shit." he said to himself as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "You are a jackass, Bae." he said out loud. He looked at the hotel room phone that sat on the nightstand and picked it up, then dialed. The line rang several times until it finally went to voicemail. "Hey Emma. Listen, I know you're probably pissed at me right now, but – I think we need to talk. I was an ass last night. I'm really sorry. I thought maybe you could – come here to the hotel. I don't want to lose you, baby. Please. Let's just talk, okay? See if we can fix this. I love you – I really do." Bae said, and he hung up the phone and sighed.

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her broken cell phone. When she threw it the night before she threw it hard enough to damage it. She was hoping that just the screen was broken, but it was completely useless. She sighed and stood up to go shower and get dressed. Whatever was going on with Bae and Tamara – she needed to face it. She had barely slept that night, thinking about how she was going to handle the situation. There was only one solution as far as she was concerned.

* * *

Belle was startled awake by loud commotion in the hallway that consisted of dogs barking and children shouting. She glanced up to look at the clock – it was just past eight thirty, which meant that she and Nick had barely slept for four hours. She looked over at Nick, who was still sound asleep and was snoring softly. Belle carefully pulled herself out of his arms, grabbed her bathrobe, and went out into the hallway.

"What is going on out here?" Belle asked in a stern but somewhat quiet voice. Neal was running through the hallway, the dogs chasing after him. He stopped suddenly as soon as he saw Belle. "Your grandfather is sleeping, you are NOT to be running and making noise up here, you know better than that." Neal was still dressed in his pajamas, and was hiding something behind his back.

"Neal, give it BACK, right now!" Olivia shouted as she came running up behind him, still in her pajamas, then stopped as Belle glared at her. "Mom, he has my phone, he won't give it back!" Olivia whined.

"Downstairs! Now! All of you!" Belle demanded. "Neal, give her back her phone right now!" Neal handed Olivia the phone and they both slunk down the stairs, with Belle and the dogs behind them.

"Told you you'd get in trouble." Henry said. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room, still in his pajamas as well, typing something on his computer.

"You all are old enough to know how to act in the morning. You know it was a late night, you knew that Nick and I would probably sleep in, and I thought I made it clear last night how you were to behave if that was the case. Did any of you even feed the dogs or let them out?" Belle asked.

"I did, Marty. And I didn't do anything, it was them." Henry said.

"Yeah, you never do anything." Olivia remarked.

"Olivia!" Belle shouted. "I am not in the mood for any of this nonsense. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Nope. I want waffles, they won't make me any." Neal said.

"If you want waffles make them yourself, Neal, you're old enough." Belle told him.

"But you always make me waffles when I stay over." Neal whined.

"Well, I'm not today." Belle said. "If you don't want to be bothered with the effort then you can go get yourself some cereal and be happy with that. And I want all of you to shower and get dressed. If any of you makes one more sound that is loud or rude or disruptive, all electronics are GONE for the weekend. Phones, television, computer, video games – you will sit and read a book or you'll just plain sit, is that clear?"

"Yes, Marty. I'm sorry." Neal whispered. Belle went into the kitchen and got an ice pack out of the freezer, and she started a pot of coffee, then headed toward the stairs carrying the ice pack.

"What's that for?" Olivia asked.

"Your father's ankle is bothering him." Belle said.

"Did he fall?" Olivia asked.

"No, nothing like that – it's been hurting him for a few weeks now, he thought it was just the cold weather bother it but I don't think that's what it is." Belle told her. "I think I'm going to have to take him to the hospital to have it looked at, sweetheart. I'm going to call Ruby and see if she can stay with you and the boys for the day, and if she can't then maybe you can go over to David and Mary Margaret's place."

"I want to go with you and Daddy." Olivia said.

"Olivia, we'll probably be sitting around waiting for a good part of the day. It's Halloween weekend, the ER is very busy as it is, plus we're both very tired, we hardly got any sleep at all last night. Your father will be fine, he's probably just been over-doing it the past few weeks and will be told to get some rest for a few days." Belle said.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"Go shower and get dressed, alright?" Belle said, and she headed back upstairs. She entered the bedroom quietly; Nick was still sound asleep. His ankle had fallen off of the pillow it was propped up on. Belle sat down next to him and gently moved the pillow back under his ankle. It was still very swollen and still discolored. Belle placed the fresh ice pack on his ankle, and Nick awakened and groaned a bit.

"It's alright, love." Belle whispered as she rubbed her hand up and down his leg.

"Belle." Nick whispered. "It still hurts." he whimpered.

"It'll be alright." Belle said, and she moved up and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to call Ruby and Graham, okay? We're going to get you to the hospital."

"I have a class this afternoon." Nick said.

"Well, it's going to be canceled, you're not going to be doing any of that today."

"I've got holiday orders to get started on, I hope this doesn't take long." Nick said.

"It'll take as long as it takes. You have plenty of people who can help with the orders if need be." Belle told him.

"Belle, I'm so sorry about last night." Nick said.

"I told you, we're going to have that talk later, when you're not in pain. Right now all that matters is getting you all fixed up." Belle said.

"I love you." Nick whispered.

"I love you, too." Belle said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

Bae had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on his hotel room door. He was wearing jeans but no shirt, and had a towel wrapped around his neck. He smiled when he looked through the peephole and opened the door. "That didn't take long." he said as he let Emma in.

"Is she still here?" Emma asked, barging into the room.

"Who?" Bae asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean who, who do you think?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I don't know what you're talking about." Bae said.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Really?" Emma asked.

"Hey, I'm just glad you came. I just want to talk about last night." Bae said.

"Yeah, let's do that. Let's talk about last night. Let's talk about how you brought that little tramp with you to what was supposed to be OUR weekend getaway!" Emma shouted at him.

"Emma I don't know what you're -"

"Don't fucking lie to me Bae! I called here last night, and she answered the phone. So don't try to bullshit your way out of this because it won't work!" Emma insisted.

"Okay, yeah – she was here, and I was an idiot. But nothing happened, I swear. I told her to leave, Emma. I realized how stupid I was being and I told her to leave. Then I just – I was a bit drunk so I went to bed, I don't even remember the phone ringing, I swear." Bae told her.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything you say?" Emma asked.

"Because it's the truth. Take me down to the station, hook me up to a fucking polygraph test, I don't care! I'm telling the truth!" Bae shouted.

"It's a little too late for the truth at this point, Bae." Emma said.

"Emma – I swear, I am sorry." Bae said, his voice trembling.

"You know, even if nothing did happen – the fact is, you left with her. You BROUGHT her here. And it's not just Tamara, it's everything. It just doesn't work anymore. WE don't work anymore." Emma said.

"We can fix it. We can make it work again." Bae said.

"No we can't." Emma said. "I want a divorce, Bae."

"No. No, Emma, come on – let's just talk about this." Bae said, and he reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch me." Emma said, pushing him away. "I'm done talking. It's over." Bae was quiet. "By the way, I broke my phone last night, so don't bother calling me. I'll go get a new one tomorrow. I just need a day without – anything."

"What are we gonna tell the boys?" Bae asked.

"I don't know." Emma said. "Where's the bag you brought here for me?"

"Right there." Bae said, and he looked over at a back sitting on a luggage holder. Emma picked up the bag and turned toward the door. "Emma, please don't do this. Please don't let things end like this." Bae begged.

"It ended a long time ago, Bae. I'm just making it official." Emma said. She walked toward the door, opened it, and left. Bae sat down on the edge of the bed, in complete shock and not knowing what to do. He sat there just staring off at nothing for several minutes when his cell phone rang. Bae picked it up and looked at the number, then answered it.

"Ruby, whatever it is, it'll have to wait, I just can't – what? When?" Bae asked. "No, that's – that's fine, if it's okay with you, just keep them there for today. Yeah, I'll call you with an update. Okay. Bye."

* * *

Belle pulled some strings at the hospital and was able to get Nick a private room outside of triage while they waited. The ortho doctor on call ordered both an x-ray and a CT scan of his leg, and even though only his ankle was causing him pain, they examined his entire leg due to the extent of his previous injuries. Nick was still in quite a bit of pain, and the doctor was able to order some pain medication for him while he waited, which made him extremely groggy on top of the fact that he was still very tired from the night before. Nick dozed off while waiting for the test results, and Belle, who was also exhausted and functioning on even less sleep than Nick had been, curled up next to him in the hospital bed and fell asleep herself.

They were both asleep for a little over an hour when the doctor entered the room. Belle was jarred awake at his entrance.

"Sorry to wake you, but I've had a chance to review the test results." the doctor said.

"It's okay. We've had a rough night, neither of us got much sleep." Belle said, and she ran her hand gently across Nick's face. "Nick? Wake up love, the doctor is here." Nick's eyes fluttered open and he groaned a bit, then he closed his eyes and sighed, drifting back to sleep.

"Let him rest, he's not going to be going anywhere." the doctor said.

"Is it bad?" Belle asked.

"Well, it's not good, but it is fixable." the doctor said. "One of the pins in his ankle is stripped and probably has been for some time. When that happens, over time it can loosen and that can cause the bones that it was holding together to crack, and – basically that's what happened. You said he's been in a bit more pain than usual for the past few weeks, and that was probably because the pin was loose and was causing friction in his ankle, and it was just a matter of time before this happened. Nothing you could have done to prevent it, even if he had come in before the bones cracked, it would have been the same result, just – probably less pain for him." The doctor put the x-ray up on the wall to show her. "Right there, see that pin on his fibula, that's the smaller bone – it's stripped. There's a break right there on his fibula, and a small stress fracture as result right there on his talus. In order to fix it, we need to go back in, take out the stripped pin, and replace it, then cast his ankle so that it can heal properly."

"He needs surgery?" Belle asked, becoming very worried.

"It's a fairly simple procedure, shouldn't take more than an hour and a half. The good news is, the rest of his leg looks fine aside from arthritis, which is expected given the extent of his prior injuries. His knee looks like it's holding up – sometimes knee replacements need to be redone after this long but his looks just fine." the doctor said. "He's going to need to stay off that ankle for at least three weeks after the surgery, though. No weight bearing at all. After three weeks we'll take an x-ray and see how it looks, and if everything is good then he can start using a walking cast with a boot, and then once that's removed we'll start him on outpatient therapy. The recovery process will probably take several months total."

"He's not going to be very happy about any of this." Belle said.

"I don't expect him to be, but – there's not much else I can do. You're free to get another opinion, of course, but – I'm confident they'd have the same thing to say. I did contact his own ortho doctor and he agreed with my assessment. I made some calls and one of the top ankle surgeons in New York is willing to come in and do the surgery tomorrow morning, if that's alright with you. He's not going to be able to walk and the pain will only get worse until he has the surgery, so I recommend that. We can get him admitted today, run some labs in preparation for the surgery, and get this done so that he can get on the road to recovery."

"Will he be in the hospital long?" Belle asked.

"That'll be up to his surgeon, he'll probably be admitted for a day or two. He'll really need to keep that ankle completely immobilized, and this is especially crucial for the first twenty four hours after surgery. That's easier to do if he stays here. Plus we can keep his pain medication at a higher dose and monitor him, and that will be harder to do once he's at home." the doctor said. "So – do you want to go ahead with the surgery tomorrow?"

"I suppose that's for the best." Belle said. "Can you um – can you see if any of your suites are available for him? I want him to be comfortable."

"I'm sure we can manage that, Miss French. You do quite a bit for this hospital, and we do appreciate that."

"Thank you. And um – it's Mrs. Gold." Belle said.

"Of course." the doctor said. "I'll go ahead and put the order in and get things started. He's in good hands here, he'll be fine." The doctor left the room. Belle brushed Nick's hair aside a bit and kissed his forehead as he slept.

"You hear that, sweetheart? You'll be fine." Belle whispered. Belle sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand, too worried about Nick to sleep. About an hour later, Bae entered the room.

"I just heard from Ruby. What the hell happened?" Bae asked as he sat down in the chair next to Nick's bed. "Is he okay?"

"He's alright. We didn't sleep much last night and they gave him some painkillers once the x-rays were done, they pretty much knocked him out cold." Belle said. "He needs surgery. One of the pins in his ankle stripped and over time the lack of support wore on his bones and they gave out – two of them are cracked."

"Shit." Bae said. "You know, I have told him I don't know how many times that he should see his ortho doctor at least twice a year, that was what was recommended when all of this happened initially. He KNEW that, he knew that something like this could have happened."

"I know. I've tried too, but he's so damn stubborn. He hasn't been fitted for a new brace in over five years and he was supposed to do that a year ago." Belle said. "To be fair though – he'd have needed the surgery regardless. He just could have avoided a lot of pain and the new fractures if he had gotten this looked at as soon as it started. He thought it was the weather change that was causing the increase in pain." Belle was quiet for a moment. "So what happened with Emma?" Belle asked.

"She wants a divorce." Bae whispered.

"Oh, Bae – Nick told me what happened last night – what were you thinking?" Belle asked.

"I was um – kind of drunk, so – thinking really wasn't on the table." Bae admitted. "Belle, I really fucked up this time. When I started this business, Emma was on the fence about the whole thing, she was afraid that it would take too much time away from her and the kids and I swore to her no, that wouldn't happen. I'd be on my own time table, I'd be my own boss. But it was – just so much more work than I anticipated. I don't know how dad did it. It still don't know how he does it."

"Your father has help. He has his family and a staff and students that step in for extra money when they're needed. And they are certainly going to be needed over the next couple of months." Belle said.

"I hired help. I guess that was a mistake, too. Belle, I – I went to the hotel last night. With Tamara." Bae admitted.

"Bae, how could you do that? How could you hurt Emma and the boys that way?" Belle asked.

"I didn't, I swear. I mean yeah, she went to the hotel with me, but – nothing happened. I was drunk but – I stopped. I realized what a huge mistake I was making. I told Tamara to leave, but – I kind of passed out afterward and I guess she stuck around. Apparently Emma called the hotel room last night and – Tamara answered the phone."

"You have to work this out somehow, Bae. Your father and I got into a huge fight last night, one of the worst we've ever had." Belle admitted to him. "We still haven't talked it all out, because just after the fight everything happened with his leg. I have to admit this all kind of put things into perspective for me after that fight. He can be a real ass sometimes, but if anything happened to him I don't know what I'd do. You and Emma love each other. You have to fight for her, Bae. Don't ever stop fighting for her."

"I'm not sure I know how." Bae admitted.

"Figure it out." Belle told him. "Let's not tell your father about all of this, alright? Not until after his surgery, I don't want him going into that with this on his mind to worry about." Nick begin to stir a bit, and he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Belle." he whispered.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Belle said, and she squeezed his hand. "Bae is here, too."

"Hey, dad." Bae said. Nick moved to sit up a bit, and Bae and Belle both helped him do so.

"What's happening?" Nick asked, still bit groggy. "Did they find out what's wrong with my leg?"

"You're gonna need surgery, dad." Bae told him.

"A pin in your ankle was stripped and came loose. You have two new fractures." Belle told him.

"Fuck." Nick said, and he sighed heavily. "Belle, this is my busiest time of the year at work, I already have a pile of holiday orders, how am I going to keep up with that?"

"We'll get help. It'll all work out, alright? Let's just get you through the surgery and then we'll figure things out from there." Belle said.

"When do they want to do it?" Nick asked.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, one of the top ankle surgeons agreed to come in on a Sunday for you. They're going to admit you tonight." Belle told him.

"No, I don't want to stay here, why can't I go home?" Nick asked.

"Dad, they probably need to do some pre-op tests, it'll be easier if you just stay put." Bae said.

"Plus, you can't walk, Nick, and your ankle has no support right now. It's safer for you here. They're setting up a private suite for you, I asked them to do that." Belle said. "It won't be that bad – the suites are nice, you remember from when I had Olivia. It's like a nice hotel room."

"Right – a nice hotel room with people barging in every few minutes to poke and prod at me." Nick grumbled. "I'm hungry."

"You want me to go get you something to eat?" Bae asked.

"We should probably check with the doctor first since he's having surgery tomorrow, they might want him to have an empty stomach." Belle said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bae said.

"Bae, what happened with Emma? Did you manage to work things out with her?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry about me and Emma right now, okay? You just worry about yourself." Bae said.

"So that would be no, then? Bae, you're lucky I can't get out of this bed right now because I'd be liable to throttle you." Nick said, then he turned to Belle. "Where's Olivia?"

"She's with Ruby. Do you want to see her before the surgery?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." Nick said. "What's the recovery time estimate?"

"Three weeks no weight bearing, then they'll put you in a walking cast if everything looks good. Doctor said probably six weeks total in the cast, then outpatient therapy after, not sure for how long." Belle told him. "I guess we'll be sleeping downstairs for a while. I'm going to see about getting a bed and having it put in the library until you can manage stairs again."

"I can just sleep on the sofa there, it's comfortable enough." Nick suggested.

"Not for both of us – and I'm not leaving you down there alone." Belle said.

"Just be prepared, Belle – he's a real crab ass when he's recovering from surgery." Bae said.

"How is that any different from how he usually is?" Belle joked.

"Funny. Very funny." Nick said. "I have mellowed over the years, I like to think."

"Just lace his tea with painkillers if he's being too much of a stubborn ass, that's what I used to do." Bae suggested.

"Excuse me, you did what?" Nick asked.

"It was just a few times, you weren't taking your meds when you clearly needed them. Short of shoving them down your throat, what else was I supposed to do?" Bae asked.

"He'll be fine, I don't think he'll be that much of a problem. And if he is – I'll just call you." Belle teased.

"Very nice, both of you. I could die on that operating table, you know, then how funny will all of this be?" Nick asked.

"Don't say that. Don't even think that." Belle said, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry. I'll be alright, I've been through this before." Nick said.

"That was twenty years ago. Things are different now, you're -" Belle stopped herself.

"I'm what? Older?" Nick asked. "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

"Dad, they'll do whole battery of tests and blood work-ups and stuff today to make sure you're good to go for the surgery. Everything will be fine, they're not gonna put Belle French's husband under the knife without doing all of that." Bae said. "I'm gonna go – I'll be back later tonight, okay?"

"They'll probably have moved him by then, I'll text you his new room number." Belle said.

"Behave yourself. Do what the doctors tell you." Bae said, and he left the room. Nick saw the look of worry on Belle's face, and he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey – I'll be fine, sweetheart. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Nick said, and he smiled at her.

"I'd better not. We still have an argument to resolve." Belle said.

"I know. You want to talk about that now?" Nick asked.

"Let's just – put all of that aside for the time being. Getting you all healed up is more important right now." Belle said. "Are you in any pain?"

"It's not as bad as it was. I'll manage." Nick said. "I'm just glad this happened after your charity gala, I wouldn't have wanted to ruin that for you."

"We would have figured something out. And we'll figure everything out with the shop and your orders and everything, I'll do some myself if I have to." Belle said.

"You'd better charge them double then, you know how much I sell your work for." Nick commented.

"Leave it to you to find a way to profit off of this." Belle teased. "You've never fully let go of that capitalist monster, have you?"

"He makes his presence known from time to time. Especially when a lucrative deal comes along. I saw how much that tapestry you made went for at the auction, your work is good for business." Nick said. "What's wrong with me being able to spot a good deal when I see one?"

"Not a thing." Belle said, and she moved in to kiss him.

* * *

"Emma!" Bae called out as he entered their apartment. Emma came out of the kitchen, an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I needed a day on my own." Emma said.

"My dad's in the hospital. He's having surgery tomorrow." Bae told her.

"What? What happened?" Emma asked.

"His leg. One of the pins in his ankle stripped and – well it gave out, caused a couple new fractures." Bae said. "I just left there – he's doing okay, he's in good spirits. I just thought you should know."

"Who's watching the boys?" Emma asked.

"They're with Ruby. I don't know how much she told them about dad, but I'm sure they know something. Plus Olivia is with her too and she knows what's going on." Bae said. "Listen, I – I think maybe we should wait to tell the boys anything about – us. At least for a few days, they're gonna be upset enough about dad."

"Yeah – I guess that'll be okay." Emma said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so." Bae said.

"What time is the surgery?" Emma asked.

"I don't know all the details yet. I'd call and let you know but – you don't have a phone." Bae said.

"I'll get one as soon as the stores open tomorrow." Emma said. "I can come to the hospital in the morning."

"You don't have to." Bae said.

"I want to. Nick has always been good to me, and to the boys." Emma said. "He'll be okay."

"You should probably just go get the boys, Ruby will want to be there tomorrow. I'll just keep you posted." Bae said.

"Bae, I'm sorry." Emma said.

"So am I." Bae said, and he turned around and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to see so much feedback this time around, thank you! I appreciate it more than you know - please keep it coming! 
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Nick's surgery went without any major complications, aside from the fact that it did end up taking a bit longer than they anticipated. Once the surgery began, the surgeon discovered that not only was the pin stripped, but the plate in his ankle was loose. Both were replaced and Nick's ankle was put in a cast. Nick slept for quite some time after his surgery. He awoke a few times and was in quite a bit of pain and discomfort, so he was being kept on some fairly strong painkillers. The doctor opted to admit him for the night, and said that they would determine if he could be sent home the next day after twenty four hours of observation. Belle remained at his side from the moment he came out of surgery. She dozed off and on, still very tired from her lack of sleep after the gala, and she was very restless with worry the night before Nick's surgery and didn't sleep well at all. Bae and Ruby were both there for a bit after his surgery as well, but he was far too groggy and incoherent to interact much with any of them.

Late in the afternoon, Nick started to awaken, with Belle sitting at his side. "Hey, sleepyhead." Belle said, brushing the hair out of his face a bit. "They're going to keep you here for the night, love. Alright?"

"Mmmmm." Nick mumbled, struggling to focus.

"You're much more agreeable when you're all doped up, you know that?"

"Don't get used to it." Nick mumbled. "I'm thirsty, my throat hurts."

"Here, you can have some ice chips." Belle said, and she picked up a cup from the nightstand and spoon-fed him the ice chips.

"What time is it?" Nick asked, and he moved to sit up a bit.

"It's three thirty. Ruby is coming back in a couple of hours, Olivia wants to come with her, I told her I'd text her and let her know if you're up for that." Belle said as she helped him into a sitting position.

"How do I look? I don't want to scare her." Nick said.

"You look alright – I'll comb your hair a bit, that's all. She's been texting me all day, she's just nervous. I think she'll feel much better if she sees for herself that you're alright." Belle said.

"No more painkillers till she leaves then, I don't want her seeing me like that, you know how badly Ruby handled it when she saw me all those years ago and she was barely a couple years older." Nick said.

"You are nowhere near as bad off as you were back then, Olivia will be fine." Belle said. "And you're not avoiding the painkillers if you need them, it'd be worse if she saw you in pain."

"Can I have something to eat yet? I'm starving." Nick said.

"Is your stomach settled? You were feeling pretty sick when you came out of surgery." Belle said.

"Yeah, its fine, whatever they gave me must have worked." Nick told her.

"I can have Ruby stop by the deli and get you some of that chicken soup that you like, how does that sound?" Belle asked.

"Fantastic. Some of their bread, too. And an iced tea, no sweetener." Nick said.

"I know how you take your tea." Belle said, and she kissed him on the forehead. "How is the pain?"

"Not bad." Nick said. "Everything went alright then?"

"It was a little more complicated than they initially thought. I tried to tell you about it earlier but I don't think you remember much of that." Belle said.

"Not a thing." Nick said. "Probably won't remember much of this either, you'll just have to tell me again."

"Well, your sentences are actually coherent now, you may remember some things." Belle said. "The plate in your ankle was loosening as well, so they replaced that too, and the fibula was cracked a bit higher than the initial break on it. You um – they said they had to extend your scar by about an inch."

"Lovely." Nick said.

"On the bright side, they've had lots of improvements in the hardware they use now. The doctor said that if you follow the recovery protocol to the letter, this might actually improve your balance. He said you might not even need the cane all the time." Belle said.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. He said that your ankle injury is really the one that made the cane a necessity, and it all hinges on you, and how cooperative you are with the recovery and physical therapy, but – it is possible." Belle told him.

"Well, fuck, if I had known that I'd have had them do this years ago." Nick said. "I might actually be free of that bloody cane, Belle."

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up, he said its possible but not a guarantee. But it is something to work toward. He said you'll still need a brace, once you get the cast off you'll be fitted for a new one. We'll see what happens." Belle said.

"You know what? I am going to make this happen, Belle. That cane is a constant reminder of the man I used to be, and if I can get rid of that – I'm gonna take you out dancing." Nick said.

"You hate dancing." Belle said. "And I'm not holding you to any promises you make while you're hopped up on drugs."

"Are you still mad at me?" Nick asked.

"Nick, we agreed that we're not talking about this right now, let's wait until we get you home." Belle said.

"So that's a 'yes' then." Nick said. Belle sighed.

"We have a lot to talk about, okay? Just – now isn't the time or place for that. I can be mad at you and still love you." Belle told him. "I think – we need to work on our communication. I mean – we talk all the time, but – the other night made me realize that there are many things we just don't talk about at all, and that needs to change. We will deal with what happened and we'll work through it, but right now our priority has to be your recovery. Okay?"

"Okay." Nick agreed. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"On and off, why?" Belle asked.

"You look tired." Nick said.

"The last couple of nights haven't been very restful. I was too wired the night before the gala, then the night of we – well, you know. And last night I couldn't get into a good sleep – too worried about your surgery. I'm sure I'll rest well tonight now that you're recovering just fine." Belle said.

"You gonna stay here tonight?" Nick asked.

"Where else would I go? Our house isn't home without you there." Belle told him. Nick smiled at her and she moved in to kiss him.

* * *

When Bae entered the apartment, Henry and Neal were sitting on the sofa in the living room quietly working on what he presumed was homework. They both looked up at him.

"Is Grandpa okay?" Henry asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, buddy, he's doing fine. He was sleeping when I left, but that's good, he needs to rest right now." Bae replied. Emma entered the room from the kitchen.

"How's Nick?" she asked, and she sat down in a chair. Bae sat down between the boys on the sofa.

"He's good. Surgery went fine, no complications. There was a little more damage in his ankle than they first thought but they got it all fixed up. The next few days will probably be a bit rough for him, but – he'll get through it." Bae said.

"Can we go see him?" Neal asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't think he'll be up for too many visitors today. I'm gonna be going back there tonight, I'll tell him that you're thinking about him." Bae said. "So you guys get your homework done?"

"Mine's done. I'm just working on a project that's due in a few weeks." Henry said.

"How about you?" Bae asked Neal.

"I'm still finishing my math." Neal told him.

"Hey, why don't you guys go in the kitchen and have a snack, whatever you want, I need to talk to your dad." Emma said.

"But we're having dinner in an hour, you never let us have a snack before dinner." Henry said suspiciously.

"Well, I'm making an exception today, go on." Emma said, and both boys got up and darted into the kitchen. Emma moved over to Bae and sat down next to him. "I got a new phone. Did an upgrade."

"Okay." Bae replied.

"So Nick's doing alright then?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. He's on a lot of pain meds right now. I hope he handles the recovery okay, he's not really good at – doing what he's told. Last time he had to do rehab I had to be on his case non-stop to do his exercises, it was a constant argument. Belle is gonna have her hands full." Bae said.

"I think Belle will handle that just fine." Emma said. "So, um – when are we gonna tell the boys what's going on with us?"

"Well, I guess that's up to you, isn't it?" Bae asked.

"I thought it would be something we could do together." Emma said.

"And what, make it sound like this is something we both want? I'm not lying to my sons." Bae said. "You know, I've been thinking about this all morning – why don't we give this a couple weeks and just – think all of this through. I'm probably gonna be spending a decent amount of time helping out with my dad, so I'll be busy with that and then once things settle down with him – we can go from there."

"Bae, do you seriously think I haven't thought this through? There isn't anywhere to GO from there, Bae. It's over. I want to figure out a way to move forward and make this as easy on the boys as possible. I know you've got everything to deal with now with Nick and I get that, so we can hold off for a few days but – this is happening. It's been coming for a long time, and I think you've known that."

"Emma, I love you. And I'm sorry, okay? Please don't do this." Bae begged, fighting back tears. "I fucked up. But we can work this out, we've done it before. We'll set up another weekend away, do it right this time."

"Bae, we could spend a weekend in a fancy hotel in New York, or LA, or fucking Paris, it wouldn't matter." Emma said. "I can't keep fighting for something that I'm not even sure is there anymore."

"You're saying you don't love me anymore?" Bae asked. Emma hesitated for a moment.

"It's not always enough." Emma said. "I need to get dinner ready – I'll talk to you tomorrow about maybe having the boys go visit Nick. Once things settle down with him and you find a place we'll figure out how to work out time with the boys."

"Find a place? You're kicking me out?" Bae asked.

"Bae, it'll be easier on everyone if you just – go." Emma said. Bae stood up.

"I'm not giving up on us, Emma. I'm gonna fight for you." Bae said, and he walked to the door and left.

* * *

Ruby and Olivia entered Nick's room. Olivia was carrying a bag in one hand and a drink in the other. Belle was sitting on the bed with Nick, who was in an upright position on the bed and resting his head on Belle's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Is he sleeping?" Ruby asked.

"He's been dozing on and off. He's just tired from all the medicine, they gave him another dose about an hour ago. He didn't want any more until after you left but he was in so much pain, I didn't want him to suffer." Belle said, and she touched Nick's cheek softly. "Sweetheart? Olivia and Ruby are here. Do you want to see them?" Nick moaned and opened his eyes a bit.

"Hi Daddy." Olivia said quietly, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I brought you some soup."

"Hey, sweetheart." Nick whispered, his words a bit slurred. "That sounds good, can you and your mum help me sit up?"

"You are sitting up, Daddy." Olivia said. Nick looked around the room, a bit dazed.

"Oh, I suppose I am." Nick said. "Are we going home now?"

"You're staying here tonight, sweetheart, remember?" Belle said.

"Is it still tonight?" Nick asked, his eyes a bit glazed over.

"What's wrong with him?" Olivia asked, trying not to cry.

"The medicine makes him a little confused, he's fine, love. He's in a lot of pain and he needs the medicine to help with that, but it makes him really tired, I told you he's been really sleepy today, and he probably will be for a few days until the pain dies down." Belle said. "Nick?" Belle touched his face gently. "You do need to have something to eat, you want to try some of that soup that Olivia brought you?"

"Okay." Nick whispered, rubbing his eyes a bit. Ruby went to his other side and sat down next to him. She reached for the food tray and set it in front of him.

"Here, how is this?" Ruby said. Nick turned and looked at her.

"Ruby. Hi. Did you bring me some bread, too?" Nick asked.

"Everything's in the bag, and we have your iced tea, you want a sip?" Ruby asked. Nick nodded his head, and Ruby offered him the drink. He took a long sip.

"That's good. Thank you." Nick said.

"Olivia, open up the soup bowl for him, please." Belle said, and Olivia opened up the container and set it on the counter. "Can you manage love, or do you want help?"

"Help. I'm afraid I'll spill it." Nick admitted.

"It's okay." Belle said, and she offered him a spoonful of soup. "Open up – careful, it's very hot." Belle said, and Nick took a taste of the soup. "Good?" Belle asked, and Nick nodded his head.

"More." Nick said, and Belle fed him several more spoons of soup.

"Daddy, do you want your bread?" Olivia asked. "I brought strawberry jelly for it, too."

"That'd be nice, love. Can you put it on for me?" Nick asked.

"Okay." Olivia said, and she took out the roll she had brought, sliced it in half, and spread the jelly on it.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Nick said as Olivia handed him the bread and he took a bite.

"Here, have some more tea." Ruby said, and she offered him a sip of tea.

"What the hell is this?" Bae asked as he entered the room. "I would have broken my ankle years ago if I'd have known it would get me a harem of pretty girls coddling me and catering to me."

"Well, I can't help it – I just have that effect on women." Nick joked.

"Right. That's it." Bae said, and walked over to Ruby and stood next to her. "Feeling better then? I mean – how could you not with all of this going on?"

"My wife and my daughters are just trying to make me comfortable, I don't see anything wrong with that." Nick said.

"Yeah, and you're not playing into that at all, are you?" Bae said. "Wait'll he gets home and doesn't have all the good drugs being pumped into him. Then we'll see how much you coddle him."

"Oh, stop picking on daddy, he's miserable and in pain." Ruby said.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like he's either of those things right now." Bae said. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Dad."

"Thank you, Bae." Nick said.

"Daddy, can I see your cast?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and have a look. I haven't even seen it myself." Nick said. Olivia moved to the other side and pulled back the covers to his leg.

"Be careful Olivia, don't touch it." Belle said.

"How does it look?" Nick asked.

"It's all bandaged up. You can't even see the cast." Olivia said.

"It's underneath." Bae said. "In a few weeks they'll take that one off and put a fiberglass cast on so that dad can walk around a little bit. That one will look more like a cast."

"Are you going to get one that's a different color, like mom did when she broke her wrist?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I don't know. Do you think I should?" Nick asked.

"I think you should get a purple one. Mom always says you look nice in purple." Olivia suggested.

"Well, she has a point, that is definitely one of your best colors." Belle joked.

"Well, if they come in purple, I'll certainly think about it." Nick said.

"Does it hurt?" Olivia asked.

"Nah. Barely hurts at all." Nick said. "They gave me some medicine that stops it from hurting so much. Makes me really tired though."

"I think maybe we should go and let daddy get some rest, okay? We'll see you tomorrow, dad." Ruby said, and she gave Nick a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Daddy. I hope you feel better." Olivia said.

"Hey – come here, sweetheart." Nick said, and he held out his arms to her. Olivia nervously approached him, then reached out and hugged him. Nick gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm okay." he whispered. "I'll be home soon. You be a good girl, alright? Do your homework. Pet those two mongrels for me."

"They've been looking for you all day. Pongo has been sitting by your spinning wheel and crying." Olivia told him. Nick smiled a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Nick said. "Might even be home when you get back from school."

"We'll see. Come here." Belle said, and she reached out her arms to Olivia and hugged her. "I'll call you in the morning before school, alright?" Olivia nodded, and she and Ruby left the room. Nick looked up at Bae.

"What happens if I have to use the bathroom?" he asked.

"Well, I can carry you there." Bae suggested.

"Bullshit, you're not carrying me." Nick asked.

"Nick, you can't put any weight on your ankle, and you're too drugged up right now to be getting out of bed tonight, they want you to use a bedpan." Belle told him.

"What? Bae, please don't make me do this again, I can't go through this again." Nick whimpered, and he started to cry.

"Hey – it's okay. It's just for today, it's just one day, and you probably won't even remember much about it anyway. They'll start weaning you off the really strong stuff tomorrow, probably get you up and moving a bit and get used to using the walker for balance again." Bae said.

"Walker? I'm not using a bloody walker, old men use fucking walkers!" Nick shouted at him.

"Nick, calm down. This is all just temporary, right?" Belle said.

"Belle, take me home. I want to go home." Nick begged, becoming very agitated.

"Dad, look at me, alright? You need to stay here tonight, and we'll see how you're doing tomorrow. You're on a lot of pain medicine right now, and you're getting confused, but everything's okay." Bae said calmly. Nick started to calm down. "You're gonna be alright." Bae helped Nick ease back to lying down, adjusting the bed a bit.

"Belle said I won't need the cane anymore." Nick said groggily. "I'm gonna take her dancing. You should take Emma dancing, she'd like that."

"Yeah, I'll do that, dad. I think you should go to sleep now." Bae said, squeezing his hand.

"Sleep sounds good." Nick mumbled, and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Bae touched his forehead gently.

"He gets like this sometimes when he's all drugged up, especially the first few days." Bae said. "He went through hell all those years ago, I was hoping nothing like this would happen again."

"He still has nightmares sometimes." Belle said. "Not much anymore, but once in a while. It happened more when we were first together but over the years they've died down a bit. Dr. Hopper thinks he has PTSD from all of the trauma from the accident. He's also blocked a lot of it out. He's told me quite a bit over the years but he said there are blocks of time during all of it that he has no memory of."

"That's probably for the best. I wouldn't want to remember that shit if I were him." Bae said. "What was he talking about, not needing the cane?"

"The doctor said he might not need it all the time anymore, he came in to talk to me about it after you and Ruby left earlier. It just depends on his recovery and how well he does with therapy." Belle said. "I guess they've really made quite a few strides with the surgery over the years."

"No shit, are you serious?" Bae asked.

"Well, it's not a given, but it is a possibility." Belle said. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me one way or the other, but for his sake I hope it happens, it would make him so happy."

"I hope it happens too – then he won't have the cane to whack me with when he finds out Emma is filing for divorce." Bae said.

"Have you talked to her today?" Belle asked.

"Briefly. It um – was awkward." Bae admitted. Belle just shook her head sadly. "You want me to stay here tonight? His first night after surgery can get pretty rough. Plus, I um – I really don't have anywhere else to go right now other than my office. And the sofa in here looks a lot more comfortable than my desk chair."

"That's fine." Belle said. "Bae, you have to work this out. I have faith in you."

"Thanks." Bae said. "I'm gonna go get some things out of my car, I'll be right back. Try to keep him calm if he wakes up again." Bae left the room and went out to his car to retrieve one of his bags that he still had from the weekend with Emma that didn't happen. As he walked back into the hospital, he passed the gift shop and stopped to look in the window. There were several stuffed animals on a display there; one of them was a stuffed toy swan. Bae stared at the toy for several minutes. "I'm gonna get you back, Emma." he said to himself. "I'm gonna get you back if it kills me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek for next chapter:
> 
> Belle and Bae have a talk
> 
> Nick has a visitor


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. As always, your feedback and support is very much appreciated!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

The sun had barely come up when Bae awoke the next morning. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Both Belle and Nick were still asleep; Belle was snuggled up tightly next to Nick and his arm was gently wrapped around her. He smiled a bit as he glanced at them – partly in admiration of their relationship, and partly in jealousy. He thought about the days in his relationship with Emma when they, too, were like that. He and Emma were never into the overt PDA like his father and Belle were, but they shared close, intimate moments all the time. He didn't realize how much he missed that until now.

Bae went into the bathroom and washed his face off a bit, then went over to Nick's side and sat down on the chair next to his bed. He put his elbows on his knees, bent his head down, and sighed a deep sigh. He looked over at the clock – it was just a bit after eight in the morning. Bae thought for a moment about going into work, then decided he wouldn't bother – his father needed him right now. Or more accurately, he needed his father. He thought about what Nick was going to say when he found out that Emma asked for a divorce. It wasn't going to be pretty, and it would likely involve a variety of expletives, all directed at him.

About fifteen minutes after Bae sat down, Nick started to stir a bit, which awakened Belle.

Belle rubbed her eyes and sat up, then kissed Nick on the cheek as she touched his hair gently.

"Hey – good morning, sweetheart." Belle whispered. Nick groaned and looked up at her.

"What morning is it?" Nick mumbled.

"Monday." Bae replied, sitting on the other side of him and taking his hand.

"Monday? What the bloody hell happened to the weekend?" Nick asked as Belle and Bae helped him sit up a bit. Nick moaned in pain as he shifted his body upright.

"It happened. You just slept through most of it." Bae said.

"How are you feeling this morning, love?" Belle asked.

"Like a hangover without the headache." Nick whispered.

"You were on a lot of painkillers yesterday." Bae said. "Here, let's get you some water." Bae walked over to the mini-refrigerator that was in the room and took out a water bottle, then brought it to Nick. "It's like our own little mini-bar in here – without the booze. How much do they charge for this thing, twenty bucks?" Bae asked as he opened the water bottle and handed it to Nick.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Nick said, and he took a drink. "Were the girls here yesterday?"

"Olivia and Ruby were both here for a bit. They brought you dinner, remember?" Belle asked.

"Vaguely." Nick replied. "Oh fuck, I didn't do anything to frighten Olivia, did I?"

"She's fine." Belle said. "She was a little nervous but it's alright. She just wanted to see you." Just as Belle said that, her phone rang. Belle looked at her phone. "Speak of the devil." Belle picked up the phone. "Hi sweetheart – I'm sorry, we slept a little later than we planned, are you on your way to school? Okay. Well, I don't know love, he hasn't seen the doctor yet. You want to talk to him? Okay." Belle handed the phone over to Nick.

"Hey sweetheart." Nick said into the phone. "I'm not sure, I'd like to come home today but that's up to the doctor, not me. Yes, I'm feeling much better. Oh, that would be lovely. Well, if I'm not home you can just bring it here after school. Alright – you do good in school today love, I'll see you later. Bye sweetheart." Nick ended the call and handed the phone back to Belle. "She wants to get a pizza after school from Lombardi's."

"I can pick her up from school and get that." Bae said.

"Don't you have to work today?" Nick asked.

"Taking the day off." Bae said. "You hungry? Want me to go get you some breakfast?"

"Please, yes. Anything but the shitty hospital food." Nick said.

"I'll go down to Absolute Bagels, how is that?" Bae asked.

"Fantastic. Get me two everythings with plain cream cheese and an orange juice." Nick said.

"Can you get me something too, Bae? Just a plain bagel with blueberry cream cheese. Oh, and – just stop at a store and get a half gallon of orange juice." Belle said. "You want some money?" Belle picked up her purse and started reaching into it.

"I got it, don't worry. I'll be back in a bit." Bae said, and he left. Nick moaned as he sat up a bit more.

"Where's my cane?" he asked as he tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked, moving to stop him. "You can't use your cane, no weight bearing for at least three weeks."

"Well then how in the bloody hell am I supposed to get up and take a pee?" Nick asked.

"You used a bed pan yesterday." Belle said.

"I was high as a kite yesterday, I'm lucky I remember anything that happened. I'm not doing that when I'm sober, it's embarrassing." Nick said. "Plus I need a shower, I feel disgusting."

"Well, let me get a nurse." Belle said. "I'm gonna have to learn how to help you do this Nick, if you want to come home. I looked at a few wheelchairs online yesterday, I found a couple that look easy enough to maneuver."

"Wheelchair? Belle, I'm not an invalid, I can do crutches. I managed them very well once I got into the last phase of healing before." Nick said.

"Nick – crutches aren't recommended for -" Belle began, and then she stopped herself.

"For what?" Nick asked.

"For people your age." Belle said. Nick sighed. "There's just too much risk of a fall, your reaction time is slowed."

"Reaction time? Do you want to see reaction time, Belle?" Nick asked. He picked up the half empty water bottle and flung it against the wall hard enough for it to break open. "There is no fucking way I'm letting Olivia see me in a wheelchair."

"Nick, just calm down, alright? We'll talk to the doctor about it, but for right now if you want to be out of bed you need to use a wheelchair." Belle said as she buzzed for the nurse.

With the help of Belle and the on duty nurse, Nick was able to get up and tend to his personal care, including a shower, which Belle helped him with. He was able to change out of his hospital gown and into a pair of his own pajamas which Belle had brought from home. Belle and the nurse helped him get settled into bed when he was done, and he grumbled in pain.

"I'll get you something for the pain." the nurse said.

"Don't want it." Nick replied.

"You're not going to lie here in pain, Nick." Belle said.

"It won't be as strong of a dose as what you were on yesterday, but it will help quite a bit. You should still be resting." the nurse said. The nurse glanced at the water bottle lying in the corner. "I'll send someone to clean that up."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." Belle said. "Is the doctor coming to see him soon?"

"He had two emergency surgeries this morning, he'll be in as soon as he can. "I have an order for his meds every four hours, do you want me to get a dose for him?"

"Yes." Belle said, and Nick just glared at her.

"How about something to eat?" the nurse asked.

"My son is bringing me breakfast, I'm not eating the shit you call food here." Nick said. Belle just made a face and sighed as the nurse left.

"You're embarrassing me." Belle complained as she got up and picked up the water bottle Nick had tossed against the wall, then went into the bathroom to get some towels and mopped up the standing water.

"Well, you should be used to it by now, that seems to be one of the things I do best." Nick commented.

"I'm going to ignore your comments right now only because you're obviously in pain and not thinking clearly." Belle said as she finished cleaning up the mess. She went to Nick's side and sat down next to him. "I'm trying VERY hard to be supportive, Nick, I don't know what else I can do for you. I am sorry that this happened, it breaks my heart to see you in pain like this, and I'm doing everything in my power to help you heal and get well. But I am not going to indulge your temper tantrums. You have to do your part, too. Take your meds, get plenty of rest, and if you have to use a wheelchair temporarily you use it, Olivia will understand."

"Belle, your own mum was in a wheelchair when you were Olivia's age, you've told me many times how much that affected you." Nick said.

"My mother had cancer. She used the chair when she became too weak to even walk, it's not the same bloody thing. This is a few weeks at MOST, Olivia will handle it just fine." Belle said.

"Here you are, Mr. Gold." the nurse said as she entered the room, and she injected some medication into his IV. "The doctor is finishing up surgery, he should be in to see you in a bit."

"Thank you." Belle said, and the nurse left the room. "Better?" Belle asked Nick.

"Yeah." Nick replied quietly. Belle leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart." Belle told him.

"What's taking Bae so long? I'm hungry." Nick said.

"He probably got caught up in traffic." Belle said.

"I'm sorry, Belle." Nick whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay." Belle said, and she ran her fingers through his hair. "We'll be alright." A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hey – can I come in?" Emma asked quietly.

"Emma, of course, come in, please." Belle said, and Emma entered the room.

"How you doing?" Emma asked Nick as she walked to the other side of his bed and sat down.

"I'm alright." Nick mumbled.

"They've got you pretty doped up, huh?" Emma teased, and Nick just nodded his head.

"The nurse just gave him a dose of pain medication. He doesn't like it." Belle said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't imagine you would. You hate not being in control as much as I do." Emma said. "Hey, I got my stitches out first thing this morning. Wanna compare scars?" Emma took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve to show him.

"I still win." Nick replied.

"That's okay – this is one thing I'm not interested in one-upping you at." Emma said. "The boys have been asking about you, they're really worried. Can I bring them by to see you later?"

"Don't want them to see me like this." Nick told her.

"Like what? A little bit loopy? They'll understand, I'll talk to them before I bring them." Emma said.

"I think it'll be good for him to see them." Belle said. "We still don't know if he's being released today."

"Well, we'll see what happens this afternoon." Emma said. "I just want you to know, I'm not gonna keep the boys from you. You're a good grandpa to them, I would never do that."

"Why would you?" Nick asked.

"Bae didn't tell you?" Emma asked. Belle looked up at Emma and shook her head, and Nick noticed.

"Tell me what?" Nick asked.

"Shit." Emma whispered, just as Bae entered the room carrying a bag and a jug of orange juice.

"Okay, sorry I took so long, there was – traffic." Bae said, stopping as soon as he saw Emma. "Emma."

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asked.

"Here, let's get your breakfast all set up." Bae said, and he set up everything on Nick's tray. "Yours is in there too, Belle."

"Thank you." Belle said, and she took out her own bagel and started eating.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Nick asked, then took a bite of one of the bagels.

"Dad, just eat your breakfast, okay. Looks like you got out of bed for a bit, that's good." Bae said.

"Stop avoiding the issue and tell me. All three of you are hiding something, I'm not drugged up enough not to notice." Nick said, then he continued eating.

"We didn't want to tell you right away." Belle said.

"I'm gonna go, okay?" Emma said. "I'm sorry. I'll bring the boys by later." Emma got up and left, not even looking at Bae as she did. Nick looked up at Bae.

"What did you do?" Nick asked.

"Dad, let's not get into this right now, I don't want you getting upset." Bae said.

"I'm already upset, now tell me what the fuck is going on." Nick insisted. Bae sighed.

"Emma wants a divorce." Bae said. Nick leaned back a bit, and ran his hands across his face and sighed.

"You did it, didn't you? You cheated on her with that assistant of yours." Nick said.

"Dad, it's complicated." Bae said.

"Did you learn NOTHING from me? I tried to tell you Bae, but you just wouldn't fucking listen, would you?" Nick asked angrily, becoming very agitated.

"Nick, calm down, it'll be alright." Belle said, and she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Alright? How the fuck is any of this going to be alright?" Nick asked, still very upset.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm a fuck-up as a husband, as a son, as a father, and at everything else. Sorry to be such a disappointment to everyone." Bae said, and he stood up to leave.

"Bae, don't leave like this." Belle said.

"He doesn't want me here. I don't think anyone wants me anywhere right now." Bae said, and he stomped out of the room. Nick looked up at Belle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"We wanted you to be feeling a bit better before we sprung that news on you. I'm sorry." Belle said. "Finish your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Nick said, and he pushed his tray aside. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I'll give him a bit of time to calm down and then I'll call him, alright?" Belle said, and she gave him a kiss on the forehead. The doctor came into the room a moment later.

"Well, good morning? How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Like shit." Nick said.

"How's the pain management?" the doctor asked.

"Fine." Nick whispered.

"Listen, I've been consulting with a couple other doctors regarding your injury, and it might be a good idea for you to consider an in-patient rehab admission. It's probably the best way for you to expedite your recovery process." the doctor said.

"Fuck no." Nick said. "I'm not going to rehab, I thought we could do this outpatient."

"Well, you can, but – your recovery will probably take longer that way." the doctor said. "It's just a recommendation."

"What if we had someone come to the house?" Belle asked. "I can get whatever equipment they need."

"That's an expensive option, most insurances won't cover it." the doctor said.

"I think I can afford it." Belle said. "I just think he'd do better at home."

"If that's what you want to do, I can get you some information." the doctor said.

"Can I go home then?" Nick asked.

"The nurse said you still need help getting around. That's why I think in-patient rehab is best. If you're going to do the home rehab route, I think we need to keep you here one or two more nights until your wife gets everything arranged." the doctor told him. "Why don't you try and get some rest? We'll get you one more dose of the stronger meds this afternoon and then we'll take the IV out and start weaning you off of that and onto some oral pain meds." the doctor told him.

"Thank you." Belle said.

"I'll get that information for you and I'll leave it at the nurse's desk." the doctor said, and he left the room. Nick looked up at Belle as if he were about to cry. Belle moved closer to him and took him into her arms, and Nick broke down sobbing.

"I know, love. It's gonna be alright." Belle said.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to go through this again. I don't want to go through it again, Belle." Nick whimpered.

"You're going to get better. Even better than before, right? You remember, the doctor said you might not even need the cane all the time." Belle said, doing her best to comfort him.

"I just remember it being so hard, Belle. It hurt so much and I was tired all the time and there were times I just – I didn't even want to be here anymore." Nick said, trembling in her arms.

"It's not going to be as bad this time. It just seems that way now because you're still recovering from the surgery. You have a lot of support this time and all of us will be there for you." Belle told him. "I know this brings back a lot of bad memories for you."

"I just don't like being – helpless." Nick said. "I hate that Olivia has to see all of this."

"Olivia will be fine." Belle said. "She'll be a big help, right? She'll probably pamper you more than I will. The two of us will have you so spoiled you won't even want to leave the house." Nick started to calm down.

"What about my projects at the shop? And my classes?" Nick asked.

"Ruby is at the shop today, she's calling all of your current students to tell them that your classes are on hold until you're able to go back, and she put a freeze on any more orders and the standing ones she's having some of your students do." Belle said. "I told her I could do one or two of the smaller ones if need be. You know, after a week or so of rest you might be up to sitting behind the loom and doing some work at home, too. We'll just take it one day at a time, alright?"

"Okay." Nick whispered. "What about Bae?"

"You can't be worrying about Bae and Emma right now, there's nothing you can do, anyway. Whatever happens with them will happen." Belle said. "I think you need a little nap, you've had quite a morning and you've been fighting that pain medication since the nurse gave it to you." Belle sat up and helped Nick lie back down and get comfortable. "You warm enough, sweetheart?" Belle asked.

"I could use another blanket." Nick said. Belle walked over to the closet and got another blanket, then took it to Nick and covered him with it.

"There you go." Belle said, and she gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go for a few hours and get some things started to get the house ready for you when you come home, alright? You want me to stay till you fall asleep?" Nick just nodded his head. "Okay. You want anything from home?"

"Just you." Nick whispered.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Belle said. Nick sighed and closed his eyes, and Belle sat with him until he was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Ruby was standing behind the counter talking on the phone when Zelena entered Nick's shop. "Yes, we'll, let you know. Okay, I'll tell him. Thanks." Ruby said, and she hung up the phone.

"Excuse me – I'm looking for Nick." Zelena said.

"Hi – you're the one who did the magic show on Friday, aren't you? You were great! I really wanted to come get my palm read, but – well, my husband ended up not being able to make it and I had my daughter and she was getting tired so I had to get her home." Ruby said. "I don't think we've officially met – I'm Ruby, I'm Nick's daughter."

"Of course." Zelena said, not sounding interested at all. "Is Nick here? I have some questions about my project and I wanted to see if he could help me before class on Wednesday."

"Oh, you're in his Wednesday class, I was actually going to be calling you later. Daddy's classes are canceled this week, he um – he's in the hospital." Ruby told her.

"Hospital? What happened, he was fine on Friday." Zelena asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"He had to have surgery on his ankle, it was kind of unexpected. He's okay though – he's just in a lot of pain. They're keeping him there for a while, it's hard for him to get around right now and he can't put any weight on his ankle for three weeks." Ruby told her.

"Oh, this is horrible." Zelena said, sounding very upset.

"Really, he's gonna be fine. He's at Presbyterian, they're the best hospital in town and Belle does all kinds of charity work there, he's getting really good care. He's in one of those really nice suites there, I went to see him last night. He's pretty drugged up but he's okay. Anyhow, we're canceling all of his classes for this week and I'm not sure about next week yet, I'm looking into getting a sub for them, I'll let you know." Ruby said.

"I don't WANT a sub!" Zelena shouted.

"Look, I promise – you're not gonna get stiffed out of any classes, okay? If we don't get a sub, we'll just postpone until Daddy can get back to teaching." Ruby told her. "I'll let you know if we have a sub for the next class or not."

"I told you – I don't WANT a sub. I came here because I wanted to study with Nick. He's the best. If I can't study with him – I'm not interested." Zelena said, and she stormed out of the shop.

* * *

Belle opened the front door at the house when the doorbell rang, and Bae was standing there. "Where did you go?" Belle asked.

"For a walk." Bae replied.

"Come on – come in, I think we need to talk." Belle said.

"Something happening with dad?" Bae asked.

"They're keeping him tonight, I'm trying to get things set up for him here. I'm having a bed delivered and I have a work crew coming in about an hour to make some adjustments to the downstairs bathroom. But that's not what we need to talk about. We need to talk about you." Belle said.

"No offense Belle, but you're not my mother." Bae said.

"No – but I am your friend. And you're hurting right now and I think you need one." Belle said. "Come on – let's sit." Belle said, and she and Bae walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So – what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Bae said.

"You do know that you can't keep working with Tamara, right?" Belle asked.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't fire her. I took her to a hotel, Belle. I mean – nothing happened, but – people saw us there. She could go after me and sue me for who knows what." Bae said.

"Well, maybe if she got a better offer she'd quit." Belle said. "I have a few connections in the business world through my charity work. Maybe I can make some phone calls and – take care of that for you."

"Are you serious?" Bae asked, stunned at her suggestion. "Shit, that sounds like something my dad would have done back when he was – well, even more of an ass than he is now. It's like the fucking Wall Street mafia."

"Your father and I are a lot more alike than you realize, why do you think we were so drawn to each other? I just – am a bit more tactful about things. But you don't work in Hollywood for almost thirty years without learning an underhanded tactic or two, sometimes you have to do that to survive." Belle told him. "Do you want me to make some calls or not?"

"You know what Belle? I got myself into this mess, I'll figure a way out myself. But thanks." Bae said. "My biggest problem right now is finding a place to live. Emma, she – she wants me to move out."

"Well, you can stay here." Belle suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Move back in with my dad at forty-one years old." Bae remarked.

"Bae, we have plenty of room. And to be honest, I could really use your help, I know your father is going to have a hard time the next few weeks and he's probably going to be a bit of a pain in the ass at times." Belle told him.

"A bit?" Bae asked. "I suggest you put all of the sharp cutlery in storage because after a week or so you might be tempted to use it on him and I really wouldn't blame you if you did." Belle laughed a bit.

"See, that's why it might be a good thing for you to be here. Might keep me from stabbing him." Belle joked.

"And who's gonna stop me?" Bae retorted.

"Bae, it'll just be temporary. It might be easier on the boys, too. Have you and Emma told them yet?" Belle asked.

"No." Bae said. "Emma wants us to do that together. I don't want to tell them, Belle. I don't want to tell them what a failure I am."

"You're not a failure, Bae." Belle said.

"Yeah, I am." Bae said, and he took a deep breath. "I'm barely breaking even, Belle. I was stupid and naïve enough to think that a good amount of my clients would follow me when I left the firm to start my own business. I was wrong. I haven't been pulling in enough business, and – if word starts to get around I might even lose the clients I do have. I just don't feel like I can do anything right. I thought that going out on my own would give me more time at home – more time with Emma and the boys, but – it was just the opposite."

"Bae, not everyone is cut out to run an independent business. It takes a lot of work and determination and balance. Your father is very good at it and I've learned quite a bit from him. But maybe that's just not your forte."

"Dad already commented that I don't do well without pre-set structure. I think he's right." Bae said. "Belle, what am I gonna do? No one's gonna take me back after going out on my own. And frankly, I'm not even sure I like what I do. I went into business because I was good with math and numbers but – I just never thought about what I was doing back then, I just kind of went along with the program and got into consulting but – I've never really been happy doing it."

"Well – what would make you happy? Bae, your father started over later in life with a totally new path and look at him. There is nothing stopping you from doing that." Belle said.

"Yeah, well I don't have any other skills like my dad did, Belle. I just want to do something useful with my life, and still support my family." Bae said. "I probably should have been having this talk with Emma, huh?"

"Yes, you probably should have." Belle agreed.

"I just didn't want to disappoint her and the boys. So much for that." Bae said.

"Bae – please say you'll stay here. You need somewhere to go and I know I'm going to need help with your father. You're family, Bae. I've told you before – I take care of my family. Please let me do this for you. It would mean a lot to me. And it would mean a lot to your father, and it would give him one less thing to worry about right now." Belle said. Bae thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. I'll stay." Bae said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Belle said, and the two of them hugged.

* * *

Zelena quietly entered Nick's room at the hospital. He was asleep, and she approached his bed and took his hand. "Oh, this ruins everything." Zelena whispered to him as he slept. "I had everything all planned, it was all going so well. Don't worry, I'll – I'll figure something else out. I'll just have to – delay things a bit. But we've waited this long, right? I already lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again. Never again." Zelena gently touched his face, then turned around and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: Not sure how consistent my updates will be for the next several weeks due to work and personal issues. I'll do my best and will hopefully be back to a regular routine soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story is still around. Life got in the way of updates. But I am really trying to get back to things. Feedback is appreciated if you are still reading!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Belle entered Nick's room at almost four that afternoon – he was sitting up a bit in bed, watching television. "Hey – you're up." Belle said, and she sat down next to him and gave him a kiss. "And your IV is gone, when did they take it out?"

"About an hour ago. The nurse gave me one more injection of pain meds but they'll be starting me on oral meds tonight. I had a little bit to eat of that other bagel. Is Olivia still coming to see me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Bae is picking her up from school and they're going to get pizza." Belle told him. Nick picked up the remote and turned off the television. "I had a talk with him. I um – I told him he could stay at our place until he figures out what he's going to do."

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Did you have a good rest?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. The pain is easing up a bit." Nick said. "I'm so sorry for being such a pain in the arse the last few days."

"It's okay. You're quite entitled right now." Belle told him. "You been out of bed at all?"

"Yeah, the um – the nurse helped me." Nick said.

"I have everything all set up at home. Had a bed delivered for downstairs, and I had some railings installed in the shower in the downstairs bath. The people from the rehab center will be over on Wednesday to go over what I already have in the home workout room and what I need to get for you." Belle said.

"How the hell did you get this done so fast?" Nick asked.

"It's not that hard when you name drop." Belle told him.

"You hate doing that, though." Nick said.

"Yes, but I hate not having you home more." Belle said in reply. "I think you should be able to come home tomorrow."

"I hope so." Nick said. "I hate hospitals. Too many bad memories."

"Nick – I think maybe next week – when you're feeling a little better – we should see about Dr. Hopper coming over for a session." Belle said. "I think – I think WE need to talk out our little incident with a third party and – well, I also think YOU need to talk this out with someone, I think this whole ordeal is bringing back the PTSD issues you've had." Nick nodded in agreement.

"Okay." he agreed quietly. "We're gonna be okay, right?" Nick asked, whimpering a bit as he looked up at Belle. "Not like Bae and Emma."

"We'll be okay." Belle said. "I still love you – even when you're being an asshole." Nick snickered a bit. "I was really scared that something was going to go wrong with the surgery. I mean, with that prediction Zelena made – something I love being taken away from me."

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Nick said. "The nurse just did my vitals half an hour ago, everything is good, it'll take a lot more than a silly parlor game prediction to rid you of me. By the way, you um – you didn't stop by between when you first left and now, did you?"

"No, why?" Belle asked.

"I just, um – I thought someone was here. Must have been a drug-induced dream or something." Nick said.

"It was probably just the nurse looking in on you." Belle said. She reached into her purse and took out a comb. "Here, your hair is a bit tangled, let me comb it a bit." Belle ran the comb through his hair gently for a few minutes. "There – much better." Belle touched his cheek gently. "Still the most handsome man I know."

"I love you so much. Please forgive me for being such an ass." Nick said.

"I already told you I do. We'll talk through it more when you're better, sweetheart, you don't have to keep apologizing." Belle told him.

"I'm sorry." Nick said, and Belle laughed a bit.

"Come here." Belle said, and she moved in closer to him, half sitting on his lap, and they started to kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around her as they melted into a deep, long kiss, which was interrupted when Bae and Olivia entered the room.

"You know – that saying 'get a room' isn't necessarily applicable here, guys." Bae teased as Belle jumped off the bed, embarrassed. "I see someone's feeling better."

"Quite a bit, yes." Nick said.

"IV's gone, huh? That means no more good drugs, I take it?" Bae asked as he set the pizza boxes he was carrying on the nightstand.

"Got one last dose before they took it out, not a very strong one, just a bit of a buzz from it still. I'm fine." Nick said.

"Are you coming home tomorrow, daddy?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I hope so, love. Come here." Nick said, holding out his arms to her, and she gave him a big hug.

"You're not acting as weird as you were yesterday." Olivia said.

"Was I acting weird?" Nick asked.

"Kinda." Olivia said. "Ruby said it was because of the medicine you had to take. Does your leg still hurt?"

"It's getting better." Nick said. "Where's that pizza? I am very hungry."

"Right here. This one is for you and Olivia to share, you're the only ones that like it." Bae said, and he opened the box and set it on Nick's tray.

"Hawaiian pizza is fantastic, you should try it." Nick said.

"No thanks. Fruit does not belong on pizza." Bae said. "I got half veggie, half pepperoni for us, Belle."

"Thanks." Belle said.

"Daddy, do you need mom to help you eat?" Olivia asked.

"I think I can manage this time." Nick said. Olivia climbed onto the bed with Nick and sat down next to him.

"Remember that one time when we sat up in your room and ate pizza and popcorn and watched TV all day?" Olivia asked.

"When was this?" Belle asked.

"Couple years ago, you were on an all-day press junket, Olivia had off school for something, and I just decided not to go into the shop. That was nice." Nick said. "You know, I'm gonna be laid up for a bit – maybe we can do that again. Maybe we'll even invite your mum this time." Nick put his arm around Olivia and hugged her and she giggled a bit, and Belle stuck her tongue out at both of them. "Sweetheart, I um – I'm going to have a bit of a hard time getting around the next few weeks, I'm not allowed to put any weight on my foot, and the doctor doesn't think I'll be able to manage crutches all that well. So I'll have to be using a wheelchair to get around and about the house. That won't upset you, will it?"

"Is it gonna be one of those electric kinds?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I don't know, your mother is the one who ordered it." Nick said.

"Yes, it will." Belle said. "This is only temporary, Olivia, your father will be up and about soon."

"Will you give me a ride in it?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Nick replied.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"Well, how about me, do I get a ride in it too?" Belle asked.

"No, you're far too heavy." Nick said playfully. Belle gasped and feigned offense.

"Really? Is that so?" Belle said, and she climbed onto the bed and carefully sat down on his lap. Nick groaned, pretending to be weighed down by her.

"See, she's going to crush me." Nick said, and Olivia giggled as Nick pulled them both into a hug, and they all laughed. Nick looked up at Bae, who he noticed was watching them with a look of awkward discomfort on his face. "Alright, that's enough of this, you're getting crumbs all over my bed." Olivia and Belle both jumped off the bed.

"Are you staying here tonight, mom?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Bae is going to go home with you tonight, he'll be staying at the house and he'll see you off to school tomorrow." Belle said.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me tonight, kiddo." Bae teased just as the door opened and Henry and Neal entered, followed by Emma.

"Grandpa!" Henry shouted, and he rushed to Nick's side and gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Henry. Don't you worry about me, I've been through far worse than this." Nick replied.

"I told you he was fine." Emma said. "Sorry I didn't call but the boys have been bugging the crap out of me ever since they got home from school to come and see you."

"It's fine." Nick said. "I should be going home tomorrow anyway, you can come and visit me whenever you like."

"Did they really cut your ankle, grandpa?" Neal asked.

"They did." Nick answered.

"Can I see?" Neal asked, and he walked to the foot of the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Neal, do NOT touch his ankle!" Emma shouted at him.

"It's fine, he can look." Nick said.

"How come it's just bandages?" Neal asked.

"Oh, there's a cast under there, that's just how they do it after surgery. It's just not a full cast because there are some pins in there as well. That's why I can't put any weight on it. In a few weeks I'll go back to the doctor and he'll take out the pins and my stitches and put me in a full cast and then I should be able to walk on it a bit, they'll give me a special boot for that." Nick explained to him.

"Can I sign the cast when you get it?" Neal asked.

"Buddy, I don't think that your grandpa is going to want you kids decorating his cast." Bae said.

"Why wouldn't I? Of course he can sign it." Nick said.

"Daddy, he'll ruin it and draw a bunch of stupid pictures on it." Olivia whined.

"Okay, we're not going to have a fight in here tonight, both of you stop before it even starts." Belle chimed in. Olivia glared at her and stomped over to the sofa, then sat down and pouted.

"Do you have to use crutches, grandpa?" Henry asked.

"Actually, no – it'll be safer for me to use a wheelchair for the next few weeks, just until my stitches come out." Nick said.

"Like Dr. Xavier? Cool!" Neal said.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"X-Men." Emma told him. "Boys, we should probably get going, you have homework to do." Emma said.

"Dad, are you coming with us?" Henry asked.

"Actually, I'm gonna be taking Olivia home and staying with her tonight." Bae said.

"Why can't she stay with us?" Henry asked.

"Well, we have to look after the dogs, and I want to make sure everything is ready if your grandpa ends up coming home tomorrow." Bae told him. He looked over at Emma and she just made a face at him. "Come here, give me a hug, I'll see you guys later." Neal immediately darted over to him and hugged him.

"Bye dad." Neal said, and then he turned to Nick. "Bye grandpa. Can I ride in your wheelchair?"

"It's not a toy – come on, let's go." Emma said sternly. She eyed Henry, who was still standing next to Nick. "Henry, come on – I have paperwork to finish."

"I want to go with Dad." Henry said.

"You go with your mom. If you need anything, you can call me, okay?" Bae told Henry.

"Bye grandpa – I hope you can go home tomorrow." Henry said, and he gave Nick a hug.

"So do I. I'll see you later." Nick said. Henry stared warily at both Bae and Emma, then skulked out the door. Emma and Neal followed behind him, Emma not saying a word to Bae.

"Dammit." Bae said after they were gone from the room.

"Henry's a smart boy, you really think he wouldn't figure it out?" Nick remarked.

"Figure what out?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing that concerns you right now." Belle replied. "Do you have homework?"

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"Alright, then you'd best get home and get started on that." Belle said.

"It's algebra. Daddy always helps me with that." Olivia said.

"You know, I'm not that bad with numbers myself, I think I can help you out." Bae suggested. "Dad needs to rest. Come on, let's go."

"I'll be able to help when I get home, alright?" Nick told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Daddy." Olivia said, and she gave Nick a long hug.

"Do I get one, too?" Belle asked, and Olivia gave Belle a quick hug.

"Bye Mom." Olivia said.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning – hopefully we can get you the hell out of here." Bae said, and he and Olivia left. Belle sighed as she picked up the empty pizza boxes and put them in the trash.

"Why can't I connect with her, Nick? What am I doing wrong?" Belle asked.

"You're not doing anything wrong, sweetheart. You're just very different, and the older she's getting the more apparent that's become." Nick said.

"She just makes me feel like I'm the worst mother in the world sometimes."

"Isn't that kind of what girls her age are supposed to do?" Nick joked.

"I don't know. I never got to find out." Belle said sadly.

"Come here." Nick said, stretching his arms out to her. Belle climbed onto the bed and into his arms, and snuggled up to him tightly.

"My mum and I were always so close. I can't imagine having such a distance between us. Olivia has always connected better with you than with me and I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Sweetheart, I just told you, you're not doing anything wrong. If it's any consolation, I don't have any clue what I'm doing RIGHT. And she's not always happy with me, she had a fit over that whole bloody dress incident. By the way, what's happening with that?"

"I don't know – she never did find anything and then I got too busy with the gala and that whole search kind of got put on hold. I guess I'm going to have to get back to dress shopping with her." Belle said. "Maybe I should ask Ruby to take her."

"Oh, there's a good idea, because Ruby has such – subtle taste in clothing." Nick remarked.

"You don't think we spoil Olivia too much, do you?"

"Maybe a bit, but – not that much." Nick said.

"I just didn't want her to turn into a typical child of a celebrity. I wanted her to have a normal upbringing. Maybe we should have kept her in the public school." Belle said.

"Belle, she was bored out of her mind, she needed to be challenged. She wasn't getting that there, even on the accelerated program." Nick said. "I just wish she'd found a better group of friends to latch onto."

"I suppose you're right." Belle said, and she snuggled into Nick quietly for several minutes. "How is your pain level? You doing alright?"

"It's not great. Better than earlier. Last time it took a good week before it had leveled out."

"You need anything?" Belle asked.

"I need to go home. I hate hospitals." Nick replied.

"I know." Belle said, and she sat up and gave him a kiss. "You'll be home soon. Then things will get back to normal." Nick sighed, unsure of Belle's words. With rehab looming in front of him that he knew would be difficult given his age, the specter of his argument with Belle still haunting him, his son separating from his wife, and a daughter filled with preteen angst, Nick couldn't quite figure out what normal was anymore. Normal seemed like a million miles away to him.

* * *

Bae and Olivia entered the house together. The dogs began barking with excitement as soon as they walked in the door. "Okay, okay, settle down." Bae said to them. "Olivia, why don't you go feed them and let them out, I'm gonna bring my things in."

"Okay." Olivia said, and the dogs followed her into the kitchen. Bae made several trips out to the car, and set his bags down in the living room temporarily. When he was finished, he sat down on the sofa and sighed as he stared at his belongings. "All that for one night?" Olivia asked when she came back into the room, the dogs following behind her.

"Yeah, I um – I'm gonna be staying here more than one night." Bae said. "I think you and your mom are gonna need some help with dad, and I've been through all of this before with him."

"What about Emma, Henry and Neal? Are they gonna stay here too?" Olivia asked.

"They boys might be here sometimes." Bae said.

"But not Emma?"

"Hey, you've got homework to do, why don't you get that out and I can help you with it." Bae suggested.

"Are you and Emma fighting?" Olivia asked. "You didn't even talk to each other at the hospital."

"There wasn't anything to talk about." Bae said.

"You looked like you were fighting to me." Olivia commented.

"Homework." Bae demanded. "If I wanted a busybody sticking their nose into my business, I'd call Ruby."

"I'm your sister, too."

"Olivia you – you wouldn't understand." Bae said. "Come on – what are you working on right now in math?"

"Two-variable equations." she replied.

"Ugh. I hate that stuff." Bae said.

"Yeah, me too. Daddy says it's 'a bloody waste of money to spend school time on this'." Olivia said, mimicking Nick's Scottish brogue.

"Hey, you do a pretty good job of that, has Dad ever heard you do that?" Bae asked, laughing a bit at her imitation.

"No!" Olivia said, then she looked up at Bae. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"He'll be fine." Bae told her.

"What was he like before his accident?" Olivia asked. Bae sighed.

"He was a lot different. Let's just leave it at that. Come on, I know a diversion tactic when I see one, how do you think I got around doing homework?"

"Did Daddy help you with your homework when you were a kid?"

"I don't think Dad ever saw one of my homework assignments. Hell, I'm not even sure he saw a report card." Bae remarked. "What's with all the questions about Dad?"

"I just want to know what he was like before. Daddy said he used to not be a nice person."

"Hey – Dad made a lot of mistakes. We all make mistakes, Olivia. Dad paid a pretty heavy price for his. At least he got a second chance. Not everyone is that lucky." Bae told her, wondering if he would even stand a chance at getting Emma back.

* * *

Late that evening, Emma sat at the desk in her living room looking over some of her reports for work, when she heard a noise behind her. Emma turned around and saw Henry standing there.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Emma asked.

"Can't sleep." Henry replied. Emma sighed and stood up, then moved to the sofa. Henry sat down and joined her.

"Listen – I know you're worried about him, but your grandpa is going to be okay. He'll probably be home tomorrow and you can spend some time with him later this week, I'm sure that Belle will appreciate the help." Emma said.

"It's not grandpa. It's you and Dad." Henry said. "You didn't even talk to him at the hospital."

"Henry – it's late. I'm about ready to go to bed myself, we can talk about this in the morning."

"Are you and Dad splitting up?" Henry asked.

"Henry, your father and I have some issues that we need to work out. We want to sit down together and talk to you and Neal about them but right now hasn't been a good time with your grandfather having surgery. As soon as he's back home and settled we'll have that talk, okay?"

"So you are splitting up then."

"That's not what I said." Emma told him.

"No, but that's what you meant. I'm not stupid, Mom."

"I never said you were."

"I'm not a baby, either. All you and Dad ever do is fight. You don't even try to get along. Why can't you be more like grandpa and Marty?"

"Henry, I am not going to sit here and be lectured about relationships from my fourteen year old kid. Go to bed." Emma demanded. Henry stood up and stomped off to his room, not saying one more word to her. Emma leaned back and sighed, realizing that this was going to be even more difficult than she imagined.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very, very, VERY sorry for the angst in this one. Really I am. This chapter also contains some PTSD triggers and references, as well as did I mention angst?
> 
> Despite the angst, I do appreciate your feedback and all of my readers.
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

" _Belle! Belle, where are you?" Nick called out, but was greeted with silence. The room was dark and quiet, and empty. He lay in bed, alone, and not really sure where he was or how he got there._

" _Belle, please. Don't leave me. I'm afraid," Nick whimpered, calling out into the darkness. "Belle!" he screamed._

"Hey, hey – I'm right here, love," Belle said as she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm him down. "It's okay, you're just having a bad dream."

Nick opened his eyes and looked up to see Belle sitting by his side and running her fingers through his hair. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"Other than the bathroom, nowhere, I haven't left since yesterday afternoon. You were having a nightmare, sweetheart." Gold moved to sit up and Belle helped him.

"It's these bloody painkillers. I hate them."

"I don't think it's just the painkillers, sweetheart. You haven't had nightmares in quite some time, I think being here is triggering some pretty bad memories for you. We'll call Dr. Hopper when you get home, okay?"

"I thought I'd gotten past all that."

"It's just a little setback, that's all. We'll work through it. You hungry?" Nick nodded his head yes. "Good. I called in a special order from a little café a few blocks down, it should be here any minute. Then we'll get you showered and ready to go home."

"Can't even take a shower without a nursemaid," Nick grumbled.

"I though you liked showering with me."

"I do, but not like this."

"I'm sorry love, I know this is hard for you. We'll get through it, alright?" Belle said, and he rested his head on her shoulder and sighed in frustration.

* * *

"Henry, get up, you need to get ready for school!" Emma shouted as she opened the door to Henry's bedroom. Henry was bundled beneath the covers, and he didn't budge when she entered the room. "Come on, I said get out of bed, I need to go to work!" Emma pulled the covers off of him. Henry looked up and glared at her for a moment, then rolled over, turning his back to her.

"I'm not going," Henry grumbled.

"Are you sick?" Emma asked.

"No," Henry replied.

"Then get your ass out of bed right now," Emma demanded. Henry rolled over and sat up a bit.

"I said I'm not going," Henry replied angrily. Emma sighed in anger and frustration.

"Henry, I figured that the teenage angst bullshit would be coming with you at some point but today is SO not the day for that crap. GET UP."

"Or what?" Henry asked, and Emma's eyes widened at him.

"Seriously? You want me to call your father?"

"That would require you to actually talk to him, wouldn't it?" Henry snipped at her. "So yeah, go ahead."

"Fine. You want to stay here in bed all day, then fine. But you're doing it without this," Emma said, and she grabbed his laptop from the nightstand, "and you're doing it without this," Emma informed him, and she took his phone as well. "Oh, and I'll be parent coding out the cable so TV isn't an option either."

"I can read a book. You can't take all of those," Henry remarked.

"You are in SO much trouble, mister, you have no idea." Emma stomped out of the room. Henry pulled his covers back over himself and started to cry.

* * *

Belle helped Nick get back into bed after he had eaten breakfast and showered. He sat on the edge of the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist as Belle went to get him a change of clothes. "Okay, let's get you dressed for the day," Belle said, and she set a clean pair of pajamas next to him.

"Pajamas? I thought I was going home today," Nick complained as she helped him put on his underwear.

"Nick, you're not going to be able to get any of your pants over that cast, and I haven't had time to get out and get you any sweat pants yet, I'll do that later this week. Besides it's not like you'll be going anywhere, you're pretty much home bound for a bit."

"I'm not wearing sweats, I got rid of those damn things years ago."

"I know you don't like them, but you're going to be doing therapy and you'll need them, you need loose clothes for that. Come on, let's get your pajama bottoms on."

"I can dress myself, I'm not helpless," Nick griped, and he grabbed the pajama bottoms from her and moved to put them on. He was unable to pull them over his cast despite his best effort. "Fuck!" Nick shouted, then sighed in exasperation.

"Would you please just let me help you? Stop being such a stubborn child," Belle said, and she helped him with the pajama bottoms. "Is this what the next several weeks are going to be?"

"Possibly," Nick admitted. "I hate this, Belle. I don't want to go back to this, I worked so hard for so long to put all of this behind me and now it's back and I -" Belle sat down on the edge of the bed and Nick put his head on her shoulder and began to sob.

"It's alright. I know sweetheart, it's alright. It's not forever, you're going to get better," Belle whispered in a comforting voice as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you in pain? You haven't taken anything yet today, I don't want you suffering."

"It's not bad," Nick said, calming down. "I can manage." Nick moved back to sitting upright and looked at Belle. "I'm sorry, my love."

"It's not going to be like last time. You're not alone, Nick. You have a lot of people who love you and are going to help you this time. But you have to let us help you, love. Please let us help you. You'd do the same for me, you know that." Nick nodded his head.

"Okay," Nick agreed, and he moved in to kiss Belle. They shared a long, deep kiss as they scooted back onto the bed. Nick laid back and Belle moved with him. Nick was bare chested, not having put his pajama top on yet, and Belle moved her hand slowly across his bare chest as she kissed him. As she moved her hand downward she felt him starting to get hard.

"I think we should stop," Belle said, and she pulled away from him.

"Why?" Nick asked, and he pulled her back toward himself and started to kiss her neck.

"We're in a hospital, that's why."

"We've never done it in a hospital before – why not add that to the list?" Nick teased, and he went back to kissing her.

"You just had surgery two days ago," Belle reminded him.

"On my ankle. The rest of me works just fine," Nick growled, and he pulled Belle into another deep kiss. Belle reciprocated for several minutes, then pulled away.

"What if someone walks in?" Belle asked. "There's no lock on the door."

"Well, then they'll have a story to tell, won't they?" Nick teased.

"You're impossible," Belle said.

"And you're beautiful," Nick said in return, and Belle gave in and straddled her legs across him.

"I'm still a bit mad at you, you know that, right?"

"I know," Nick replied. "Won't be the first time we've made love in anger."

"If we're doing this, I don't want you moving. I'm in charge here."

"Yes ma'am," Nick replied, smiling at her. Belle looked over at the door nervously, hoping that it would stay closed at least until they had finished. She moved her hands toward Nick's pajama bottoms and pulled them down; he was still hard and ready for her. Belle slid back, careful not to touch his injured leg, and wrapped her mouth around his cock, teasing it with her tongue. Nick moaned in pleasure. Belle continued to tease him playfully and Nick grabbed her hair and began to tug on it gently. Belle finally moved back up and allowed Nick to maneuver inside of her. She spread her body across his chest and he shoved his arms underneath her blouse.

"I want you naked," he whispered.

"Not here, anyone could walk in. When we get home." Belle lifted her head up and began to kiss him while writhing on top of him. Nick pulled away from her kiss and began to moan. Belle began to thrust her hips back and forth more aggressively, and she held onto Nick as he buried his face in her neck to muffle the sounds of his ecstasy. Finally, Nick let out one last, long moan, then laid back and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Thank you," Nick whispered. Belle sat up and moved off of him.

"I'll clean up, you stay put," Belle said, and she went into the bathroom to clean herself. She then brought some towels and cleaned off Nick, then pulled his underwear and pajama bottoms back up. Nick was still lying back with his eyes closed. "You alright, love?" Belle asked, brushing his hair aside.

"Perfect. Never better. Come lie with me for a bit."

"Okay," Belle said, and she returned the soiled towels to the bathroom and joined Nick in his bed. The moment she laid down next to him, Nick snuggled up to her.

"You know, I think I've found a better solution for pain management than those bloody pain pills," Nick whispered.

"What, you want me to give you an orgasm every four to six hours?" Belle teased.

"Would you? That would be lovely," Nick replied, and Belle just laughed quietly. "You didn't seem to enjoy it much."

"I was trying to make you happy, that's all that matters," Belle commented.

"Belle, it's not just about me. You seemed almost – uncomfortable."

"I was just a bit sore, that's all."

"You weren't the least bit wet for me, were you?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I did what you asked, against my better judgment. I'm glad that I pleased you. It doesn't always have to be about me, can't we just leave it at that?"

"It just makes me sad when it's not reciprocated."

"For god's sake Nick, this is NOT the first time that I gave you what you wanted and expected nothing in return. Don't make this into a bigger deal than it is. So I didn't come, is that the end of the bloody world?" Nick became quiet and Belle sighed. "I'm sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep the last few days, and I want to get out of this place as much as you do. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's no matter," Nick whispered, but Belle could tell he was still upset. She kissed him on the top of his head.

"We really need to have that talk with Dr. Hopper," Belle said.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. They both became quiet as Belle mindlessly played with Nick's hair. After several minutes she felt his weight become heavier against her and she knew that he was starting to drift off to sleep. Belle continued to play with his hair for a few more minutes, and was startled when the door bolted open.

"Hey, look what I've got here, it was just delivered!" Bae shouted as he pushed a wheelchair into the room. Nick jarred awake and he lifted up his head and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" Bae asked, eyeing them both up and down.

"We were just resting. I'm gonna go see if your discharge papers are ready yet," Belle said, and she stood up and left the room. Bae bent down and picked up Nick's pajama top, which had fallen off the bed and onto the floor.

"In a hospital? Really, dad?" Bae asked as he handed the pajama top to Nick.

"Mind your own business, Bae," Gold said as he sat up and put on his pajama top, grimacing in pain as he did so.

"You had any pain meds yet today?" Bae asked.

"No I have not," Gold snapped.

"You should probably get a dose before we leave; it might make the ride home easier for you. So that's some fancy chair Belle bought for you – way better than the piece of shit you had twenty years ago."

"I don't know why she spent so much money, I intend to set fire to the thing as soon as I can walk again," Gold said. Bae's cell phone rang, and he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Emma. What's up?" Bae asked into the phone.

"You need to come to the apartment and talk to your kid before I kill him," Emma said. Bae sighed.

"What'd Neal do now?" Bae asked.

"Not Neal. Henry."

"Henry? My son Henry? Is this a joke?"

"Do I sound like I'm laughing? He refuses to go to school. I took his phone, I took his computer, and he doesn't care."

"Well, what do you expect from him, he's not an idiot!" Bae shouted into the phone.

"I know that!" Emma shouted in return.

"I need get my dad settled at home, I'm not sure how long that'll take. Why don't I come over after school?" Bae suggested.

"Fine," Emma replied, and she hung up before Bae could say anything else.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"What's wrong? My entire fucking life is imploding around me, that's what's wrong. Come on, let's get you ready to go home. You look like you're in pain, let's see about getting you a dose of meds before we leave."

"I'm fine," Gold said.

"Dad, I don't want you in the car suffering, we don't know how traffic will be, I'd rather you be comfortable, okay? Don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood."

"Yes, that seems to be a theme around here today. Fine, let's get on with it then. Just get me the hell out of here."

* * *

Belle pushed Nick into the house as Bae held the front door open. "Here we are, sweetheart," Belle said. Nick looked around, dazed, his eyes glazed over. The doctor gave him a shot of pain medicine before he left, and it was still affecting him a great deal.

"I think I want to go upstairs to bed," Nick mumbled groggily.

"You can't get up the stairs, remember? I have a nice setup in the library for us," Belle reminded him.

"Daddy! Welcome home!" Ruby shouted as she ran into the room. Olivia followed her.

"Hi Daddy! Mom said I could stay home today, Ruby and I made your favorite cookies for you, dark chocolate chip!" Olivia shouted excitedly.

"That's nice, love," Nick mumbled, not even looking up at them.

"Olivia, your father was given some medicine before we left the hospital, I think he needs to nap for a few hours, I'm sorry," Belle told her. "Where are the dogs?"

"They're upstairs in my room, Ruby said they should probably stay there till Daddy got settled," Olivia said.

"That's probably a good idea," Belle agreed.

"Alright, dad, let's get you to bed, I think a nap will do you good," Bae said, and he pushed Nick toward the library as the girls followed behind. The sofa was pushed against the wall, and in the center of the room was a king-sized hospital bed.

"That's not my bed," Nick complained.

"Of course not – remember, I had this brought in yesterday, I told you about it," Belle reminded him. "Look – has two separate adjustable sides so that we can both be comfortable. You can elevate your legs and everything."

"What the hell is that?" Nick asked, looking at the portable toilet that was placed next to his side of the bed.

"The doctor recommended that – he thought it might be easier for you, especially during the night," Belle said as she and Bae helped Nick out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

"Get it out of here," Nick grumbled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dad, come on – just lie down, you need to sleep off those drugs," Bae told him.

"I said get that fucking thing out of my house!" Nick shouted, and with his good leg he kicked the wheelchair and it slid toward the portable toilet, knocking it over. "I'm not a fucking invalid and I don't need a fucking toilet next to my bed!" Olivia, who had followed them into the library with Ruby, started crying. Ruby hugged her and led her out of the room.

"Nick, stop – Olivia is here, you're scaring her," Belle said as she sat down next to him. "Come on, you need to lie down and take a nap, you'll feel much better once you sleep off those pain meds."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, I'm not some fucking helpless old man!" Nick screamed, and he shoved Belle away.

"Alright, dad, that's enough, stop. Lie down," Bae demanded, and he helped Nick lie back on the bed.

"Why is this happening, Bae? Why? I can't go through this again," Nick whimpered.

"Yes you can, dad. You're gonna be okay. I'm here," Bae said, and he squeezed Nick's hand.

"Yes. You're always here, Bae. You're a good boy, I don't deserve a son like you." Belle climbed into her side of the bed.

"I'm here too, sweetheart," she whispered, and Nick turned to her.

"Belle," he whispered. "I'm sorry love, I'm sorry, please don't leave me," Nick begged, sobbing, and he rolled over and snuggled into her arms.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere." Belle gently rocked him in her arms until he became quiet and calm, and she could feel him drifting off to sleep. Bae remained on the other side of him, his hand on Nick's shoulder. Once Nick was asleep, Belle started to cry a bit.

"I don't know what to do for him. Nothing I do seems to be right," Belle said quietly.

"He hasn't had an anxiety attack like that in I don't know how long," Bae said. "This used to happen all the time before – during his recovery. Maybe seeing the room like this triggered some kind of PTSD episode."

"Probably. Maybe I shouldn't have set everything up in this room, this is – always such a happy place for us. I thought about setting up the downstairs guest room but there's just so much more space here, and there's a nice big television and I thought all of his work things are here, he can go do some of that once he's feeling better."

"If it's any consolation, there's a pretty good chance that when he wakes up he won't even remember any of this."

"Olivia will though," Belle said. "He'll be so upset about that."

"Yeah. I know," Bae said. "You want me to go talk to her? No offense, but – you really don't look that good yourself, maybe you should take a nap with him."

"I probably should," Belle admitted. "I just have so much to do."

"It'll still be there to do tomorrow. Ruby and I will handle Olivia, we've been through this with dad before."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Get some rest. This first week is gonna be a roller coaster ride with him, you'll need it," Bae told her, and he got up and left the room. Nick moaned a bit in his sleep and Belle soothingly stroked his hair.

"Shhh. You're alright, love. Everything will be alright," Belle whispered, calming him down once again. She closed her eyes and tried to lull herself into a good rest, but no matter how much she tried to relax, sleep wouldn't come to her.

* * *

The dogs barked for a moment when Bae entered Olivia's room, then settled down once he pet them a bit. Olivia and Ruby were sitting on her bed looking through some magazines, and Bae plopped himself onto the bed with them.

"What are you looking at?" Bae asked.

"Dresses. Olivia has her first big dance in a few weeks and she still hasn't found something to wear – well, not anything that daddy will approve of," Ruby told him.

"Dance, huh? Are there gonna be boys at this thing? You need me to come along with you and act as your bodyguard. I mean – I am your big brother and all, that's kind of my job." Olivia looked up at him and made a face.

"Just ignore him – I won't let him do anything stupid, I know all of his tricks," Ruby said.

"How about that one?" Olivia said, pointing at a picture.

"Yeah, that one might work. I'll see if there are any stores that carry it, we can go try it on this weekend," Ruby said.

"Hey – Olivia – you know that what you saw downstairs earlier, that – that wasn't dad," Bae said.

"I know," Olivia said, still leafing through the magazine and not looking up at him.

"He's taking a nap right now, and when he wakes up he probably won't even remember what he did and he'll be really upset about scaring you," Bae said.

"I'm not scared," Olivia said, still not looking up at him.

"You're as lousy a liar as your sister is, you know that?" Bae said.

"Hey!" Ruby interjected, smacking him on the arm.

"Olivia – I don't know how much dad told you about what happened to him when he had his accident, but – it was a pretty rough time for him. He was in the hospital for a really long time, and it was a brutal recovery period for him. He couldn't walk for over a year. Sometimes when people have bad things happen to them – well, sometimes they're so bad they just don't want to remember them. Dad doesn't remember a lot of what happened during that time – not like I do. And I think when he got home and he saw the setup in the library – combined with the pain meds they gave him before he left the hospital – he kind of remember a few things that he wanted to forget. That's what that was." Olivia remained quiet. "Listen, I've gotta go see the boys for a bit, but I'll be back later, okay? Save me one of those cookies." Bae left the room.

"You hungry? It's getting close to lunch time," Ruby said. Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm gonna go get us something to eat, I'll be right back." Ruby got up and left the room, and as soon as she did the tears that Olivia had been holding back came streaming down her face.

* * *

Bae entered he and Emma's apartment; Emma was sitting on the sofa staring into space. "He still in his room?"

"Yup," Emma said.

"Where's Neal?" Bae asked.

"In the kitchen doing homework," Emma said. "I'll go get him." Bae headed back toward Henry's bedroom and opened the door. Henry was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Get out here right now," Bae said. Henry didn't look up at him. Bae walked over to him and grabbed the book out of his hands. "Did you hear what I said? Get up and get your ass out in the living room right now." Not saying a word, Henry got out of bed and left the room, and Bae followed behind him. When they got there, Neal was sitting on the sofa with Emma. Henry plopped himself down on a chair by himself and sulked, and Bae sat down on the other side of Neal.

"You need help with your homework, buddy?" Bae asked Neal.

"Nah, it's just spelling, it's easy. It's not like math," Neal said. "Is grandpa home?"

"Yeah, he's home," Bae said.

"Can I go over and visit him?" Neal asked.

"Today's probably not a good day for that. Maybe this weekend will be better," Bae said.

"Listen – your dad and I need to talk to you boys, it's important," Emma chimed in. "Your dad and I are – your dad isn't going to be living here for a while."

"I know – dad's helping take care of grandpa," Neal said. Henry rolled his eyes.

"She means they're breaking up, stupid!" Henry shouted.

"Hey – you're already in enough trouble mister, don't push it," Bae said sternly.

"It's true, isn't it?" Henry asked.

"Henry, it's more complicated than that," Bae said.

"Are you really breaking up? Why? Don't you love each other anymore?" Neal asked, a sad look coming across his face.

"I love your mom – and you boys – more than anything in the world," Bae said. "We just need a little bit of time apart, that's all."

"Right now things are gonna be a little bit crazy with your grandpa recovering from his surgery and everything, but you'll get to spend plenty of time with your dad, and when he finds a place to live we'll figure out some better arrangements," Emma told them.

"A place to live? Dad has a place to live, he lives here, with us!" Henry shouted, and he stood up.

"Henry -" Emma began.

"No! You're being stupid, both of you are being so stupid!" Henry shouted, and he darted out of the room. Emma stood up to follow him.

"Emma, leave him alone," Bae said.

"Bae, he doesn't get to talk to us like that," Emma said.

"I think right now he has every right to talk to us like that. Frankly, I'm not really sure I disagree with him," Bae said.

"Dad, I don't want you to move out," Neal said, and he started to cry.

"Hey – come here," Bae said, and Neal ran over to Bae and hugged him. "We're gonna figure this all out. Go finish your homework, okay? I'll be in there to check it in a minute." Neal pulled away from him and sulked off sadly into the kitchen. "Happy now?" Bae asked Emma.

"Do I look happy?" Emma asked. "You're seriously going to let Henry get away with that kind of attitude?"

"Emma – I have just had a really shit day. My dad just got home from the hospital and went right into a full blown anxiety attack the minute he got home, Belle doesn't have a fucking clue how to deal with him like that, and my baby sister saw the whole damn thing, is scared to death and is trying to pretend like she's not. Now granted, I don't excuse Henry's behavior toward you but I really don't blame him one damn bit. Because he's right. We are being stupid."

"I have a meeting with an attorney tomorrow," Emma told him.

"Really? With everything else I have to deal with, you're really doing this?" Bae asked.

"You can have the boys this weekend if Nick is up for that," Emma said. "If not I'm gonna send them to spend the weekend with David and Mary Margaret – I need to get away for a bit."

"Where?" Bae asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here," Emma said.

"Boy, I wish I could fucking run away from my problems like that. Do whatever the hell you want Emma, you obviously don't give a shit so why should I?" Bae stomped off into the kitchen. Emma picked up a throw pillow, wrapped her arms around it, and began to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long to update. Thank you for your patience. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Belle had just let the dogs back inside the house after a quick outside break. Lady, their shepherd mix, darted right back up the stairs toward Olivia's room, but Pongo snuck over to the library. The door was closed but not all the way, and he nosed his way inside. "Pongo, get back here!" Belle called out, and she followed him into the room. By the time she got into the library, Pongo had jumped onto the bed and was licking Nick awake. Nick stirred sleepily, and Belle sat down next to him on the bed. "Off!" she demanded, and the dog hung his head down and jumped off the bed. "Hey – you feeling any better, sweetheart?" Belle asked, taking his hand. Nick looked up at her and blinked, his eyes still tired and unfocused.

"When did we get home?" he mumbled as he moved to sit up a bit.

"Over five hours ago. You've been sleeping all day, love."

"I remember getting in the car and – that's about it," Nick told her.

"You fell asleep in the car. Bae and I woke you to get you in the house but you were pretty zoned out from the pain meds."

"I told Bae I didn't need them, I'd have managed the ride just fine," Nick said. "I'm hungry. Thirsty too, my throat is dry."

"I have a sandwich all ready for you, I was just waiting for you to wake up. Let me go get it, I'll be right back." Belle got up and flitted out of the room, then came back a few minutes later with a tray. She helped Nick sit up a bit more and situated the tray in front of him.

"Where's Olivia, is she home from school yet?" Nick asked as he ate his sandwich.

"She's up in her room," Belle told him.

"Can you tell her I'm up? I want to see her," Nick said.

"Nick – Olivia was here when you got home. She wanted to be here when you came home and surprise you, and I told her it would be okay if she missed one day of school for that."

"Oh bloody hell, don't tell me she saw me all drugged up again."

"It was – more than that," Belle told him. "You don't remember at all, do you?"

"No. What happened?" Nick asked, a look of worry on his face.

"You had an anxiety attack – probably PTSD triggered. A pretty bad one. I've honestly never seen you like that before," Belle said, and she fought back tears. "It was like you – you weren't even – THERE, you were just – lashing out and shouting and it was like you were a completely different person, someone I don't know." Nick started to cry.

"Oh god, Belle, how much of that did Olivia see?" he asked.

"Enough," Belle replied. "I talked to her about it and so did Bae and Ruby. She's a little upset but she seems okay. I called Dr. Hopper – he's going to come over Thursday morning for an appointment with both of us. He also called in a prescription for you for some anti-anxiety meds. I told him what you were taking for pain and said they won't be a problem to take them both, just space them out and don't take them together. He just prescribed a small amount, he said he might change that after you talk to him. He also said that if you need to talk to him before our appointment, call him, no matter the time."

"Belle, I had no idea this would happen. I never wanted you to see me like that."

"It's okay. It's not your fault, love. Now – finish eating, let's get you cleaned up a bit, and then you can talk to Olivia, okay?"

"What do I say to her?" Nick asked.

"I think you need to start telling her about what really happened all those years ago," Belle suggested.

"Belle I don't want her to know those things about me," Nick whimpered.

"I mean about your accident – we've never really talked to her about how bad it was, just that it happened. I think she's old enough to hear a bit more."

"I don't want her to be afraid of me."

"You're her father, of course she's not afraid of you. She just wants you to be well again, we all do. I think she just needs a bit more understanding of how this is affecting you."

"How am I supposed to make her understand? I don't understand it myself. I don't understand why this has to happen to us," Nick admitted. "This is all my fault."

"Nick, come on, it's no one's fault," Belle told him.

"No, it's my fault. I wouldn't have this bloody injury in the first place if I hadn't been such a heartless bastard all those years."

"You know what else you wouldn't have? Bae and Ruby. Me. Olivia. Would you really change anything if it meant that you couldn't be the man you are today?"

"Of course not, no," Nick replied. "Will you stay with me when I talk to her?"

"If that's what you want – of course I will," Belle replied. Nick sighed.

"So much for not fucking this parenting thing up again. I thought I was doing things right this time."

"Things happen. Plus, Olivia's a preteen, she doesn't exactly make it easy," Belle commented.

"Yeah, she's a lot like you," Nick said.

"Me? How do you figure that? Olivia is nothing like me at all."

"Oh, I beg to differ, love. Stubborn, thinks she's always right, smart as a whip and knows it -"

"Change she to he and you just described yourself, Nick."

"Well, then she got the best and worst of both of us, didn't she? You didn't really think that the two of us were going to make an uncomplicated child, did you?"

"I suppose not when you put it that way." Belle gave Nick a quick kiss. "Come on, let's get you a bit cleaned up."

"Why, do I look that bad?"

"You need a shave, and I'm assuming you need to take care of some personal things." Nick sighed, obviously embarrassed. "Sweetheart, it's just for a few weeks, I just want to make sure you don't fall."

"I'm surprised you don't have a bloody portable toilet next to the bed, that's what Bae had them set up for me last time, I hated that fucking thing," Nick complained.

"We um – that's kind of what set you off when we got home, I put it away. But Nick, honestly, at night you -"

"Absolutely not. I want it out of the house, at least leave me that much dignity, Belle."

"Okay," Belle replied quietly. "Come on – let me get your chair." Nick complied with her, although he wasn't happy about it at all.

* * *

Bae was sitting in his office behind his desk, his face buried in his hands, when the door opened and Tamara entered. "Hey – how's your dad doing?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," Bae replied.

"Well that's good. Listen, I know things got weird between us, but I think that-"

"Tamara, I'm folding the business."

"You're – you're what?"

"I'm sorry. Things aren't going the way I'd hoped and I can't do this." Bae opened his desk drawer, took out an envelope, and handed it to her. "This is three weeks' pay. I emailed you a letter of reference and some leads I have for jobs that you're more than qualified for. You're young, smart, and you should have no problem finding something."

"What about you?"

"That's not your problem, is it?"

"Bae – I care about you, don't you know that?" Tamara moved behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Bae immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry. You have to go."

"So that's it then? You're just writing me off?"

"I'm doing what I have to do. I messed up, okay? Sorry you got caught in the crossfire."

"So am I." Tamara glared at him, then turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"Go on in Olivia, it's okay," Belle said, as Olivia nervously entered the library.

"Hey. Come here sweetheart, come sit with me," Nick said, sitting up in bed. Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Belle sat down on the other side of Nick. The dogs started barking on the other side of the door, which Belle had closed. "Belle, let them in, they're going to sit there and bark if you don't."

"I don't want them jumping on the bed and on your leg," Belle said.

"They'll be fine," Nick insisted. Belle got up and let the dogs in. They whimpered excitedly for a bit, and Belle shooed them away from the bed.

"Settle down," Belle said, and both dogs laid themselves down at the foot of the bed.

"Olivia, I'm very sorry about earlier today. I don't recall what happened, but I know that I reacted badly and I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay," Olivia said quietly.

"No, it's not okay," Nick replied. "You shouldn't have had to see that." Nick took a deep breath. "Olivia, you know I had a bad accident over twenty years ago, right?"

"I know. That's how you hurt your leg," Olivia said.

"Yes. I don't think you understand how bad it was. It – changed me, Olivia. I am glad that it did, because – well, I wouldn't have met your mother if it hadn't. I wouldn't have you. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even be here. Olivia, my recovery was – very difficult. I almost lost my leg, it was that badly damaged. It was very traumatic and – well, I – I think part of me still hasn't gotten over it. I'm not sure I ever completely will. This surgery is nowhere near as bad but it has brought up some horrible memories for me. I will do my very best to not react as I did earlier today, I promise. But sometimes, Olivia – it might be out of my control, especially if I'm taking medicine to help with the pain. Do you understand?"

"Does it hurt now?" Olivia asked.

"Not that much. It comes and goes. From what I recall from my last surgery, it'll be about five more days before the pain really starts to go away and settle down. But it will settle down, I promise. I'll be much better once the doctor can get me into a cast that I can walk in. I'll have to do some physical therapy, and in a few months – I should be good as new. Okay?"

"Okay," Olivia replied.

"For right now Olivia, we're going to have to do a lot to help daddy out. I'm going to need a lot of help around the house," Belle told her.

"Why can't you just hire someone? You can afford it," Olivia commented.

"I am not having the maid service come more than once a week, we are completely capable of managing. You're old enough to help clean and with the cooking, and your brother is going to be staying here, he can help too."

"Bae's cooking sucks," Olivia said.

"She does have a point; Bae always has had limited skill in the kitchen. I can't tell you how many bowls of ramen noodles I ate during my recovery until I was able to get back into the kitchen."

"Well, you can help with the cooking, there's no reason you can't," Belle said.

"Fine, whatever," Olivia complained. Belle glared angrily at Olivia, and Nick made a desperate attempt to quell a potential argument.

"So, you um – your homework done then, sweetheart?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Olivia replied.

"Okay. Well, how about we watch a movie tonight? You pick, whatever you like."

"Can I make popcorn?" Olivia asked.

"Wouldn't be a movie without popcorn, would it?" Nick replied.

"I think we have some in the kitchen," Belle said.

"Okay! Be right back!" Olivia said excitedly, and she got up and bounded out of the room.

"How can she change personality like that in five seconds, she's like bloody Jekyll and Hyde," Belle commented. Nick side-eyed her, and Belle made a face at him. "Don't you even suggest that I can be like that."

"Not saying a word," Nick replied. "She may be right though – about getting extra help."

"We don't need extra help, we agreed a long time ago that this was going to be a normal household, not some celebrity palace."

"Given the circumstance Belle, a short-term reprieve would harm no one. Have you even gotten a good night's sleep since all of this happened?"

"I've slept," Belle said.

"That's not what I asked. You have dark circles under your eyes, you look like a raccoon. A beautiful raccoon but – still a raccoon."

"I'll get some sleep tonight, I'm fine." Belle snuggled up to him and sighed. "I miss our bed."

"I know. Me too," Nick agreed. "What are you going to do with this one once I can get up the stairs?"

"Donate it to the hospital, I'm sure they can use it," Belle said. "Nick, I'm sorry about this morning, I was tired and just not really in the mood, I don't want you to think that I -" Nick pressed his fingers against Belle's lips.

"Hey – it's okay. We probably shouldn't have done that to begin with, it was quite inappropriate when I think about it."

"I don't mind being inappropriate once in a while. We've certainly made inappropriate use of your supply closet at the shop more than a few times," Belle teased.

"Indeed we have," Nick agreed, "although my personal favorite is still when you were in grad school and I paid you a visit in the grad student lounge."

"We were so bloody lucky no one walked in on that one," Belle agreed, giggling a bit. "But it was fun."

"Lots of fun," Nick agreed. Belle lifted up her head and started to kiss him on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly just as Olivia entered the room carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Ew, gross," Olivia commented as Belle sat up, embarrassed, and Nick moved to sit up a bit more. "You're not gonna do that during the movie, are you?"

"No, we can wait until the movie is over, I suppose," Nick replied. Olivia made a face at him, and Belle shot him a disapproving glare. "I'm kidding, honestly you two have no sense of humor."

"Do you want something to drink, sweetheart?" Belle asked.

"Iced tea would be nice," Nick said.

"Olivia?" Belle asked.

"Just water," Olivia replied.

"Be right back," Belle said, and she left the room. While she was gone, the dogs jumped onto the bed, and Pongo nuzzled up to Nick.

"Yes, I missed you too, boy," Nick said, petting him. Their other dog, Lady, moved in closer as well, and Nick started to pet her. "You too, girl. Sorry I had to be gone for a bit. Won't happen again."

"How did you get mommy to go out with you?" Olivia asked. Nick looked at her with surprise.

"I asked her. Well, she asked me, actually, and we went out and then I asked her, and she said yes. What prompted that question?"

"Just wondering," Olivia said.

"I see I lost my spot," Belle said as she came back into the room carrying a glass of iced tea and two bottles of water.

"Okay, you two, off the bed," Nick told the dogs, and they both complied. Belle climbed back onto the bed and handed Nick and Olivia their drinks. "So – what are going to watch tonight?"

"You said I can pick, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I did," Nick said, starting to wonder if that was the best idea.

"PG or G ONLY," Belle chimed in, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"My friends get to watch PG-13. Some of them even get to watch R rated stuff," Olivia said.

"Well, good for them," Belle said, not impressed.

"You make R-rated movies, mom. My friend Heather said you were naked in one of them." Belle looked over at Nick, not knowing what to say.

"Your mother does not film naked, she never has and she never will. The camera can provide all kinds of trickery that makes things appear different than they are. Now – can we please just watch the movie, I am not up to refereeing an argument between the two of you this evening."

"Well, this is my favorite one – I've watched it like a million times," Olivia said, and she searched through the On Demand choices until she came upon a title called _Magical Musical_. Nick cringed at the title; he hated fantasy and he hated musicals even more. Nick turned to Belle.

"You think you can get me one of those pain pills?" he asked her quietly.

"Why, are you in pain, love?" Belle asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I will be in a few minutes."

"You're the one who told her she could pick," Belle reminded him.

"Shhhhhh. It's starting," Olivia said. Nick sighed and grabbed a handful of popcorn, realizing that he'd just agreed to sit through ninety minutes of nonsense, and had to remind himself that he was doing this to make his little girl happy. After the opening musical sequence, a young boy appeared on the screen that Nick immediately recognized.

"Isn't that the English twat that crashed your gala?" Nick asked.

"Peter Banning. He's so cute. Isn't he cute, mom?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, isn't he cute, mom?" Nick parroted, sneering at Belle. Belle shot Nick a glare.

"Mommy, are you really doing a movie with him?"

"Yes, apparently, I am," Belle replied.

"But you don't do Disney movies," Olivia said.

"It, um – it's not a Disney movie," Belle replied.

"I would think not," Nick said under his breath.

"Who's he playing? Is he gonna be your son?" Olivia asked.

"Let's just watch the movie, we'll worry about your mother's film later," Nick said. Nick endured the entire movie, which in his opinion was terrible, but he did enjoy watching Olivia smile in excitement and sing along with all of the songs in the film. Given the stressful events of the last several days, he was glad that there was something that could make his daughter happy, even if it was a young English prat that was completely full of himself.

"Did you like the movie, Daddy?" Olivia asked when the film ended.

"It was interesting," Nick replied.

"Olivia go get ready for bed, take the dogs out first," Belle said. "I'll come up and give you a kiss in a bit."

"Mom, I don't need you to tuck me in, I'm not a baby," Olivia whined, and she stood up and started to move toward the door.

"Hey – get back here. I want a hug and kiss goodnight," Nick demanded, and Olivia went back to his side and did as she was told. "Your mother too." Olivia let out a loud sigh as she got up, went to the other side of the bed, and gave Belle a hug and a kiss.

"We'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Goodnight," Belle said.

"'Kay," Olivia replied, and she left the room, the dogs following behind her. Belle snuggled into Nick's arms and sighed, and he pulled her close.

"Why don't the two of you go do something fun this weekend?" Nick suggested.

"I don't think there's anything I could suggest doing that she would consider 'fun'. Plus, we always get recognized when we go out and she hates that."

"What do you mean, there's nothing she'd consider fun? You used to do all kinds of things together when she was younger."

"Yes, and there was usually at least one little argument per event. The only thing we seem to have in common at the moment is Peter Banning."

"Are you still planning to do that film?"

"Of course I am, Nick, I signed a contract."

"Contracts always have loopholes," Nick reminded her.

"Nick, you read the script, it's a good role."

"Yes, and how exactly do you think Olivia will react when she finds out that her current celebrity crush will filming some scenes with her mother that she will not be permitted to watch? You really think that will do anything to improve upon your already strained relationship with her?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore, Nick, with Olivia, with – anything, I just -" Belle started to cry, and Nick kissed the top of her head.

"You're exhausted sweetheart. The past two weeks have been crazy with the gala and then my surgery right after. You just need a good night's rest."

"I suppose. Come on – why don't we get you ready for bed and I'll try to get some sleep tonight."

"You promise?" Nick asked.

"I promise," Belle replied.

* * *

Despite her promise to Nick, Belle lay in bed for nearly two hours, unable to sleep. Nick took his pain medication after getting ready for bed and was sound asleep next to her. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and Belle quietly got out of bed. When she left the room, she noticed the light on in the kitchen. She made her way there, and found Bae sitting at the table, nursing a cup of tea.

"Hey – when did you get home?" Belle asked, and she sat down next to him.

"About an hour ago. Figured you and Dad were already in bed, I didn't want to bother you."

"Well, your father is sleeping – I'm having a bit of trouble with that."

"How's he doing?"

"He's alright. Didn't remember a thing about what happened earlier, but he had a talk with Olivia and everything is fine there. We even watched a movie together, he let her pick."

"She picked some cheezy Disney thing that he cringed at, didn't she?" Bae teased.

"Yes she did. _Magical Musical."_

"Ouch. Which was more painful for him, the pain in his ankle or sitting through that?"

"I'm pretty sure he'd say the movie," Belle said, laughing a bit. "So, um – how are things with you?"

"Emma's meeting an attorney tomorrow. She wants me to take the boys this weekend, she wants to go away somewhere."

"Where?"

"I have no fucking clue. I'll talk to Dad tomorrow, see if he's up for having them here for a whole weekend."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with that, he should be feeling much better by then."

"I um – I gave Tamara a severance check today. Tomorrow I'm going to start the process of closing up shop. Dad was right. I'm not good at anything that doesn't have structure already there."

"And then what? What will you do?" Belle asked.

"I don't know," Bae admitted.

"Bae – I know you don't want hear this, but if you need my help please don't be afraid to ask."

"I don't want your money, Belle. I'm not a charity case."

"I never said you were. It would be – a loan. Just until you can find a job and get yourself settled. Bae, you're my family. I just want to help." Bae sat quietly for a moment.

"I'll think about it," he finally said. "Don't tell Dad any of this, okay? I want to be the one to do that."

"Okay," Belle said.

"You should probably try and get some sleep, you look like crap. Hey there's a money maker, I can take a picture of you right now and sell it to the Enquirer," Bae teased.

"Very funny," Belle replied. "I have the representative from the home therapy place coming tomorrow to meet your father and discuss his PT plan in case you want to be in on that."

"Yeah, I've already been there, done that several times with him. I'll pass this time, I think my being there will just make it more difficult. Plus I really need to get moving on that paperwork. If he's really that much of a pain in the ass, let me know, I'll step in."

"Okay. Bae, please let me know if I -"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Alright. Goodnight." Belle went back into the library and closed the door, then climbed into bed. She picked up her phone to set her alarm, but accidentally hit her calendar app. She was about to close it, then noticed something and clicked on one of the dates, and then another date. "Oh god, no. No, this can't be right!" Belle said out loud in a panicked voice, momentarily forgetting that Nick was lying next to her. Nick awakened at the sound of her voice and rolled toward her.

"Belle? Are you alright, love?" he asked sleepily.

"Fine. I'm fine," Belle said. "Go back to sleep."

"I thought you were going to get some sleep tonight," Nick said, snuggling into her arms.

"I am. Sorry I woke you," Belle said, and Nick moaned a bit and dozed off once again in her arms. Belle set her phone down on the end table and leaned back into her pillow, trying not to cry. She was exhausted, and hadn't had more than four hours of consecutive sleep in almost a week. She was still angry with Nick over their fight and knew that they would have to talk that out soon. She was frustrated over her strained relationship with Olivia. She was worried for Bae and Emma and the boys.

And she was late. She had been so busy and preoccupied that, until she glanced at her calendar, she didn't notice that she was two and a half weeks late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing again after a long dry spell. I think that will start to dissipate now that I've stopped watching the show. We shall see. Anyone who is still reading, feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you!

_Belle paced the library with a screaming baby in her arms, and Olivia entered the room. "Mom, you said you'd take me dress shopping!" Olivia shouted at her._

" _Belle, I need you to help me!" Nick demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the wheelchair sitting next to it._

" _I – I just need to get the baby to sleep," Belle said._

" _You can't get the baby to sleep! You can't do anything right! You're the worst mother ever!" Olivia shouted at her._

" _You should have been more careful, Belle! This is the last thing we needed! It's all your fault!" Nick barked at her._

" _Worst mother ever!"_

" _The last thing we needed!"_

_Their angry shouts continued as the baby in her arms screamed and cried, and Belle finally couldn't take it any longer._

" _Stop it!" she screamed, and she threw the baby down onto the ground, and it turned into glass, shattering into pieces . . . . ._

Belle jolted awake, gasping and trembling from her nightmare. She looked to Nick's side of the bed, which was empty. "Nick?" Belle called out, but there was no answer. The door to the library was closed, and Belle was alone in the room. Belle glanced at her clock, which read nine thirty, then realized that she never did set her alarm. She climbed out of the bed and headed out into the living room. Nick was on the sofa, reading a book. "Hey – how did you get out here?" Belle asked as she sat down next to him. Nick put down his book.

"Oh, that? Just waved my hand and 'magicked' myself out here."

"Very funny," Belle replied.

"Don't worry, Bae helped me this morning."

"When? I didn't hear a thing. Where are the dogs?"

"You were sound asleep, love, and you still should be. Ruby took the dogs to her place, she thought we could use the break for a bit. And I'm fine," Nick said.

"The PT assessment person will be here in less than two hours!"

"Yes, and I am completely capable of handling that, as is Bae." Nick took her hand and kissed it. "Go back to bed."

"Bae said he couldn't make it this morning, we talked about it last night."

"Well, when he saw that you finally were able to get some sleep, he rearranged his schedule. Sweetheart – you don't need to be in charge of every little thing."

"I'm not being in charge," Belle insisted.

"I beg to differ, love. You think you can control every aspect of this mess and the reality is, you can't. I'm the one going through rehab, not you. I've been through this before, I know what I need and what is bullshit. Now please – and I say this with the utmost love for you – you look absolutely horrid. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the one who just got out of the hospital, not me. Go get a quick bite to eat and go back to bed."

"I'll go back to bed after the meeting. I'm going to grab some coffee and a quick shower."

"Belle -"

"I'm fine," Belle insisted. Nick sighed in defeat as Belle got up and went into the kitchen. She headed straight for the coffee pot, which was half full with coffee. Belle reached into the cupboard to get a mug, and as she set it down she recalled her avoidance of coffee during her pregnancy with Olivia. Caffeine during pregnancy should be limited, she had read many times, so back then she decided to simply avoid it completely. No sense in taking any unnecessary risks with something as important as the well-being of her child, she reminded herself. Belle hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the coffee pot, poured herself a cup, and took a drink.

* * *

 

"Okay, they should be here any minute," Belle said as she made her way into the living room. Her hair was damp and unstyled and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Did you call Bae and tell him he doesn't have to be here?"

"Yeah, but I came anyway – just have to clean out my office, I can do that later," Bae said as he walked into the room from the kitchen carrying a bottled water. "Here you go, dad," he said, handing Nick the water.

"Thank you," Nick replied.

"So, you look – even worse than you did last night," Bae commented at Belle.

"I had two cups of coffee, I'm fine," Belle insisted. "I'll take a nap after the meeting."

"Yes, I'm sure the two cups of coffee will help you achieve that," Nick remarked, and Belle glared at him. "Did you eat anything?"

"I had some cereal. Do you want me to track my meals for you now?" Belle snapped.

"When you're not taking care of yourself? Perhaps you should be," Nick replied.

"Is this what you two look like when you're fighting? Cause it's – weird," Bae observed. Both Belle and Nick shot him a nasty glare just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Belle said, and she got up and opened the door.

"Hi, I um – I'm Isaac Heller, I'm here with Physical Therapist Home Care, I have an appointment with Nick Gold, is this the right address?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, he's my husband. Come on in," Belle said. Isaac looked her up and down.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, you've probably seen her in the movies," Bae commented as he walked over to them.

"Mr. Gold? It says here in my notes that you just had surgery a few days ago," Isaac commented.

"Yeah, I'm not that Mr. Gold, I'm his son. My dad is right here," Bae said, leading him into the living room. Isaac gave a Belle an odd look.

"He's my stepson," Belle said.

"Oh, wait a minute – now I know who you are! You write those books, the fantasy ones. I love them, you got any more coming out soon?" Isaac asked.

"You like my books? No I don't have any more in the works at the moment – been a bit busy. I'm hoping to sit down and write after I finish my next film, I do miss it," Belle said.

"Oh that's right, you do movies too. I'm not much of a movie guy – I think the written word is much more interesting. I'm a bit of a writer myself – you wouldn't have any connections to get me hooked up with a publisher, would you?"

"Can we get on with this, please?" Nick snapped, becoming irritated at the entire exchange.

"I'm sorry about that, he gets a bit irritable from all the pain meds," Belle said apologetically.

"Don't apologize for me – and I haven't taken a damn thing this morning, don't need it," Nick retorted.

"It's okay – my dad had to have a hip replacement a few years ago, he was cranky for months," Isaac said, and Nick shot him a severe glare. Isaac nervously took a deep breath. "So – anyhow, I have your records here, Mr. Gold – I was kinda surprised you didn't do in patient rehab, looks like you'll have a bit of work to do."

"I am not going to spend two months away from my family, Belle can get anything I need here," Nick replied, still irritated.

"I had an exercise room added on ten years ago, I already have quite a bit of equipment – I can get whatever else you need, I think that was really what you needed to do the assessment for," Belle said.

"Okay then – let's got see what you've got." Belle led Isaac out of the room and Bae sat down across from Nick.

"Why do you have to be a dick to everyone you meet?" Bae asked.

"I am perfectly nice to anyone I meet that is worth being nice to," Nick replied.

"You spent three minutes with the guy, you can already tell that he's not worth being nice to?"

"Name me one instance where I've read someone wrong within five minutes of encountering them," Nick said.

"Mom," Bae replied.

"Oh I read your mother for who she was the moment I met her – I was just younger then and – not thinking with my brain." Bae snickered a bit.

"So Belle um – looks like crap," Bae said. Nick sighed.

"Yes, I noticed," Nick replied. "I was hoping that she'd spend the day resting but -"

"She's as stubborn and bull-headed as you are?" Bae chimed in.

"So anyway the author ends up IN the book – come on, you'd want to read that, right? It'd be a best seller!" Isaac was saying as he and Belle came back into the room.

"Yes, it um – sounds interesting," Belle replied politely, not really listening to him. "So this is – all that I need then?" Belle asked, looking at the paper with the list of items that Isaac gave to her.

"For now – once we get a therapist in here, they may want to add more things, which is why in patient probably would have been better," Isaac replied.

"I'll get whatever we need, it won't be a problem," Belle said. "Actually, once Nick is fully recovered I'd happy to donate whatever equipment he'll no longer need to another family that it might assist."

"Well that's – very generous of you, Miss French," Isaac said.

"Mrs. Gold," Belle corrected him. "I only use French for professional reasons."

"Ah - of course," Isaac said. "So anyhow – I'm going to get the paperwork started and you should be contacted by one of our therapists by next week to come in and do an assessment of your husband, if you think he'll be up to it by them."

"Why don't you ask HIM, given that he's sitting right here?" Nick chimed in, still sounding angry and annoyed. Belle shot him a glare.

"That'll be fine," Belle replied.

"In the meantime – I'm going to give you my card, you can call or email me if you have any questions – or if you know of anyone who might be interested in my book," Isaac suggested.

"Right," Belle said, and she took the card from him and glanced at it. "Brian Doviak? He owns the company? Big tall guy, looks really menacing but he's really the sweetest person?"

"Yeah, that's him, his nickname is -"

"Dove," both Belle and Isaac said at the same time. "I know him well, haven't seen him in years though. Do you think you could ask him to do Nick's therapy?"

"Oh, Mr. D doesn't take on clients anymore, he's kind of semi-retired from the work – he just oversees the company, only steps in when necessary," Isaac said.

"Well tell him Belle French asked for him personally, I'm sure he'll say yes," Belle said.

"Will do – listen, you think I can have your email, I'd really like to send you my novel," Isaac said.

"Tell you what – I'll email you with the contact info of my literary agent – as long as you pass on my message to Dove," Belle said.

"Oh, you bet I will! Thanks so much!" Isaac said excitedly, and Belle saw him to the door.

"Dove?" Nick asked when Belle came back into the room.

"He's an old friend," Belle said.

"I see – and just how friendly of an 'old friend' was he?" Nick asked. Belle glared at him angrily.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now," Belle said, and she stormed out of the room.

"Dad, seriously?" Bae asked, having quietly observed the entire exchange. "You're getting jealous over some guy Belle has obviously never even mentioned to you?"

"I'm not jealous, just – curious," Nick replied.

"Right – that's what it is. Dad – you are really an idiot, you know that?" Bae shook his head and went upstairs. After several minutes, Belle came back into the room.

"What do you want for lunch?" Belle asked.

"Not hungry," Nick replied.

"You need to eat. You probably need to take some pain meds too -"

"I do NOT need pain meds, I need to start weaning OFF the damn things and only take them at night so I can sleep, you know I have issues with dependence and I'm not going to let that happen!" Nick shouted.

"We already went over all of that with the doctor, he said that the first week you shouldn't have an issue and we'll start weaning off next week."

"I don't give a fuck what the doctor said – and I also don't appreciate you make medical decisions for me when I'm perfectly capable of doing so on my own. I was sitting right here the entire time that fool was here and neither you nor him asked ME a damn thing. Who's the one that's going to endure the therapy? And then you have the nerve to suggest that some ex of yours come in and do the therapy?"

"He's not an ex!" Belle shouted.

"Well then who the fuck is he?"

"I can't have male friends? You think every man that's ever looked at me has wanted to fuck me?"

"That's not what I meant," Nick said.

"Well then what did you mean, Nick?" Nick sighed.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "I think I want to go back to bed." Not saying another word, Belle helped him into his wheelchair, took him back to the library, then helped him into bed.

"You sure you don't want something to eat?" Belle asked. "Olivia made some spaghetti last night, there's still some left."

"You gonna eat too?" Nick asked.

"I'll have a bit," Belle replied.

"Alright," Nick said. Belle left the room and came back in with a tray that contained two dishes of spaghetti. She set down the tray in front of him, then moved to his side. They both started to eat quietly, until Nick finally spoke up.

"So this Dove person – how do you know him?" Nick asked calmly.

"He was my bodyguard on the set of _November Rain._ We became friends," Belle replied.

"Huh. And this is the first I've heard of him. Interesting."

"Nick, you know I hated that movie, it was a horrible experience, why would I want to talk about it? His friendship was the only worthwhile thing that came out of that whole mess. We kept in touch for a few years after and then I kind of lost track of him. It happens. Please don't tell me you're jealous of a man that I haven't seen in almost twenty years and that I never even kissed or anything. It was a strictly professional friendship." Nick didn't say a word as he finished his lunch. "I remember him telling me that he was tired of the business, and that he really wanted to go into nursing so I encouraged him. I even – well I gave him some money for school. About fifteen years ago, just before I met you, I got a check back from him with a note thanking me. I had considered it a gift, but – he said he'd pay me back someday and he did. That was the last I heard from him. It sounds like he's doing well. He's a nice man and if he'd be willing to do your therapy I think you'd like him."

"Fine," Nick replied in a less-than enthusiastic tone.

"Nick, what is your problem?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"You're in pain, aren't you?"

"I don't need a pain pill, I can get through it, I'm not a child." Belle picked up the food tray and took it out of the room, not saying a word to him. When she came back into the room, she climbed onto the bed, picked up her book that was lying on the table next to her, and began to read. "You're going to read? You need to be getting back to sleep," Nick said.

"You don't get to tell me what to do either, Nick," Belle said, not looking up at him.

"Belle, I think we need to talk about this," Nick said. "There's something upsetting you, something you're not telling me, I know you."

"Nothing is upsetting me," Belle replied.

"Bullshit," Nick said, and he grabbed the book from her and tossed it onto the table on his side of the bed. "Since neither of us are interested in sleeping right now, I think we should talk."

"Maybe I don't WANT to talk to you right now, Nick! Am I allowed to NOT want to talk to you once in a while?" Belle shouted at him, and she started to cry.

"What are you getting yourself all upset for? You should have just stayed in bed like I told you to in the first place."

"I – I feel sick," Belle said, and she got up and darted out of the room.

"Belle! Belle!" Nick shouted, frustrated that he was stuck in bed. After several minutes, Bae came into the room.

"What the hell was going on in here with all the shouting, I could hear you upstairs," Bae said.

"Where's Belle?" Nick asked.

"I don't know."

"She was upset, said she felt sick, and darted out of the room, she looked a bit pale. I think she may have gone into the bathroom, can you check on her?"

"You want me to go in the bathroom and check on your wife?" Bae asked.

"Well given the circumstances I sure as hell can't do it, now can I? I just want to make sure she's alright." Bae sighed.

"Both of you are a pain in my ass right now, you know that? I have my own problems; I don't need to deal with your shit too." Bae got up and went into the other room, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Belle – you okay?" There was no answer. "Belle – Dad is concerned about you, if you don't open the door I'm gonna come in there, and trust me, I really don't want to do that." There was still no answer. "I should have stayed at the office," Bae grumbled to himself, and he nervously opened the bathroom door. Belle was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey – hey what's wrong?" Bae asked, and he sat down on the floor next to Belle.

"I threw up," Belle said between her sobs.

"Well – you're going on barely any sleep here, it's no wonder you're sick, it's nothing to get upset about."

"Yes it is!" Belle shouted. "Everything is a mess, and it's all my fault!"

"Belle, this isn't anyone's fault, come on. Hey – let me take you back to bed, you just need to get some sleep. Come on, Dad is probably sitting there worrying." Bae helped Belle stand up and put his arm around her, and he led her back into the library.

"Sweetheart – what happened?" Nick asked worriedly as he looked up at Belle.

"She got a little sick – I think she needs to get some sleep," Bae said as he helped Belle into bed. Nick stretched out his arms and Belle climbed into them, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm so sorry," Belle whimpered.

"Shhhhh – it's alright love, it's alright," Nick whispered, then he looked up at Bae. "Can you and Ruby take care of Olivia for the rest of the day? She needs to rest."

"Yeah, that's fine. You sure you're okay?" Bae asked.

"I'll text you if we need anything. Thank you, Bae," Nick said. Bae left the room, and Nick kissed the top of Belle's head.

"Nothing is going right, Nick. I can't do anything right," Belle whined through her sobs.

"Sweetheart, you're exhausted and you're making yourself sick. Everything will be better once you get some sleep."

"No it won't," Belle replied in a barely audible voice.

"Yes, it will. Come on, we'll both take a nice nap, alright love?" Belle didn't respond. "Belle?" Nick looked down and saw that Belle's eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in a slow, relaxed manner. Nick gently brushed her hair aside. "You sleep, love. Everything will be fine." Nick sighed and leaned back, knowing that what he said was far from the truth.

* * *

The next morning, Belle stretched and sighed drowsily as she opened her eyes and looked up to find Nick sitting up in bed, smiling at her. "Good morning, love," Nick whispered. He brushed the hair that was hanging in her face aside and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"What time is it?" Belle asked, snuggling into his arms.

"A little after nine," he answered. Belle sighed, wanting to stay right where she was for the rest of the day. "I'm glad you finally got some sleep." The previous day, Belle slept soundly until nearly six in the evening. Nick woke her to force her to have something to eat, and she had a very small dinner with some water, then went straight back to bed. "I was getting worried about you."

"Did you rest last night?" Belle asked. Nick ran his hand up and down her back.

"I took a couple of the pain pills around eight last night – don't remember a thing after that. A tornado could have come straight through the room and I don't think either of us would have noticed."

Belle sat up a bit, the sleepiness starting to wear off. "Nick, I haven't even seen or spoken to Olivia in over two days." Nick snickered a bit.

"Sweetheart, I think both of you needed the reprieve. She's fine, I had breakfast with her this morning as well as dinner last night."

"She must think I'm terrible."

"Why would you say that? She asked if you were alright last night when you weren't out in the kitchen for dinner. I told her you weren't feeling well and you were getting some much-needed rest, and she was fine with that. The two of you may not have some idyllic bond but you are her mother and she does love you. I still think it would be a good idea for the two of you to do something nice for yourselves this weekend."

"Like what?" Belle asked.

"I don't know – how about an afternoon at the spa? I think she'd like something like that, she's getting old enough to appreciate it."

"I guess that might work," Belle said, and she sighed. "I'm so hungry."

"Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast?"

"Okay," Belle whispered, and she moved to get out of bed. The moment she stood up, she felt light headed and immediately sat back down.

"You alright, love?" Nick asked in a concerned.

"Yeah, I – I just got a little dizzy. I haven't eaten much, that's probably what's wrong."

"You gonna be okay? Bae went to the office but he said if I need him to come back to call him."

"I'll be fine. I just need something to eat. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm still pretty full. Olivia made me French toast," Nick said.

"She's quite the little cook, isn't she?"

"Well, it was either that or Bae's cooking, and she said she'd rather eat the cardboard box that the cereal came in," Nick joked. "Frankly, so would I."

"I haven't grocery shopped all week, and with Bae here we're probably running low on everything. I should probably run out and do that after I eat and shower."

"Belle – we have enough for today, I think you should stay here and rest one more day," Nick said.

"Oh crap Nick, it's Thursday, Dr. Hopper will be here in an hour! You should have woke me earlier!" Belle shouted, just realizing this.

"No, he won't. I called him yesterday and moved our appointment to tomorrow, given that I had no idea what kind of shape you'd be in this morning. See – perfectly capable of handling things. You should have realized that yesterday."

"Was I really that bad?" Belle asked.

"I was a bit annoyed but – I'll chalk it up to exhaustion this time," Nick said. "Go get breakfast. And no coffee this morning, you don't need to be having that in your condition."

"My – my condition?" Belle asked nervously.

"You're probably quite dehydrated sweetheart, that won't do you any good at all. Besides if you still need coffee after sleeping for nearly eighteen hours then we need to be calling the doctor. Drink some water, please."

"Okay. No coffee," Belle said quietly, and she got up slowly and stumbled out the door and toward the kitchen. Belle made herself a fairly large breakfast, and she felt much better after eating. She waited for a few minutes for a wave of nausea to hit her after she had finished, but none came. Belle breathed a sigh of relief, went upstairs to take a shower and change clothes, then went back to the library.

"Feel better?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, much better," Belle replied. "I'm gonna go do some shopping, is there anything you want?"

"Belle, I told you, I'd rather you stay home one more day and rest. If there's something we desperately need, I'll call Bae or Ruby and have one of them pick it up."

"I don't need Bae and Ruby doing my grocery shopping for me," Belle insisted.

"Sweetheart – Olivia is at school till three, Ruby has the dogs, and Bae is working on closing out his office, he'll be gone all day. We have the house to ourselves for five entire hours. Ruby is bringing the dogs back tomorrow and the boys will be here with Bae this weekend, this is probably our last chance for peace and quiet for who knows how long. When's the last time we had that?" Belle hopped onto the bed and kissed him.

"I just need to get a few things. I'll keep it short, alright? How about I get us some nice steaks for dinner?"

"You're going to cook a steak dinner tonight?" Nick asked.

"Well, why not? After the week from hell we've been through, we deserve a nice treat, don't you think?"

"You promise you'll keep it short?" Nick asked.

"Promise," Belle said, and she gave him another kiss.

"Alright then – well, I'm gonna move out to the living room while you're gone, I'm getting quite tired of this bed." Nick sat up on the side of the bed and reached for his wheelchair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Belle asked.

"Getting in my chair," Nick replied.

"By yourself?" Belle asked.

"Belle – in case you've forgotten, I've done this before. I know how to move into and out of a wheelchair on my own and I need to start doing that again. I can understand your concern when I shower or when I'm taking meds but right now I'm sober and fully capable of managing."

"I don't want you falling, let me help you," Belle insisted, quickly moving to his side. Nick grudgingly allowed her to help, then allowed her to help him move to the other room and onto the sofa. "I don't want you getting up while I'm gone, if you need anything you call me, I'll stop whatever I'm doing and come right home."

"Belle, you're going to have to stop coddling me, I'm not a child. This is something we'll be discussing tomorrow with Dr. Hopper."

"Here – watch some television, I'll be back before you know it," Belle said, handing him the remote and ignoring his last comment. "How are you feeling, do you need some pain meds?" Nick just glared at her angrily in reply. "Well, if you need anything while I'm gone just call my cell and I'll come right home." Belle gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then she left. Nick sighed as he watched her go. He could tell she was keeping something from him – he just didn't know what that was.

* * *

Belle re-entered the house a little over an hour later carrying several bags. Nick flipped off the television the moment she entered and watched her. Belle came back into the living room a moment later. "You need anything? I've got one more set of bags, be right back," Belle said as she passed by him.

"Belle -" Nick began as she entered the room once again.

"Just let me take out the groceries and put them away and I'll be right back," Belle said as she moved out of the room once again. Nick sighed, sat up, and reached for his wheelchair. He carefully maneuvered himself into it, then wheeled himself into the kitchen, startling Belle when he entered.

"What are you doing? How did you get in your chair?" Belle shouted at him angrily.

"I told you I can manage, I'm not completely helpless. I realize that I do need help with certain things but as I'm getting better you must understand that I need to feel like I'm useful in some way. Let me help put away the groceries at least," Nick said.

"Nick, you can't even reach the cupboards, how are you going to help?" Belle asked.

"Well, I can at least take everything out of the bags, can't I do that much?" Nick opened one of the bags and started removing what was in it.

"Nick, I said I don't need -" Belle began, stopping mid-sentence when Nick pulled a particular item out of the bag – a pregnancy test. Nick held the box in his hand for a moment, as Belle stood silent, tears welling up in her eyes.

"So this is what you've been keeping from me? Belle – are you pregnant?" Nick asked calmly, as Belle nervously looked away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, a new chapter? An actual update on this fic? Yes . . . . yes it is!

Belle looked at Nick nervously, then at the box he was holding in his hand. "Well – are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I – I don't know," Belle said, fighting back tears. "I'm late," she whispered quietly.

"What! You – you're – Belle! How could you not tell me this?!"

"I'm sorry, alright! I didn't even think about it till the other night when I accidently tapped my calendar app – excuse me but the past couple of weeks have been a bit hectic, I wasn't thinking about which dates I needed to have extra tampons in my purse!" Belle grabbed the pregnancy test out of his hand.

"When were you intending to tell me this?"

"I don't know. Later."

"Later, when? Tonight? Tomorrow? When your fucking water breaks in nine months and you go into labor?" Nick shouted, becoming angrier with each comment.

"I didn't want to worry you - I don't even know that I'm pregnant!" Belle shouted at him in return. Nick buried his face in his hands and sighed, then looked up at Belle.

"Belle, I don't think I can do it again. Not now."

"You think I can? I can barely handle Olivia; you think I want another one?"

"You're on the pill, how did this happen?!"

"It's not one hundred percent fool proof. You know, we talked about this a decade ago when we had that other pregnancy scare – about you – you know. But you said no, I don't want to do that."

"Oh, so this is MY fault then! I see."

"No, it's no one's fault, it just – I don't know. I don't even want to think about it."

"I don't think that's an option." Nick pulled himself together, calming down a bit. "You should probably go take that test." Belle was quiet for a moment.

"Let me put the groceries away first," Belle whispered. The two of them emptied the grocery bags in silence, the tension in the room thickening with every passing second.

* * *

"Well?" Nick asked as Belle entered the room; he was waiting in bed for her, his face covered in obvious anxiety.

"I haven't looked at it yet," Belle said, holding the test in her hand and covering the result window with her palm. "I thought we should do that together."

"Well – let's do that then."

"I don't really want to," she quietly admitted.

"Sweetheart – you're either pregnant or you're not. If you are, then – well, then we'll have to make a choice. And if you aren't – well, then there's nothing to worry about."

"Not necessarily," Belle said.

"What do you mean?" Belle took a deep breath.

"Nick – my mother was only a few years younger than me when she -"

"Belle, don't – don't even think that," Nick said, his voice trembling.

"It's kind of hard not to."

"Come on – let's have a look," Nick said. Belle moved in closer to Nick and pulled her hand away. They looked at the result together; it was negative.

"Well – that rules that out then, doesn't it?" Belle said. She put the test on the table next to the bed and began to sob.

"Hey – the past couple of weeks have been maddening, right? With the gala, and Olivia being Olivia, everything with Bae and Emma, and my surgery – stress can, um – it can cause that to be – late, right?"

"I suppose," Belle sniffled.

"That's probably all it is. We're probably sitting here worrying for nothing. Come here, love." Belle snuggled up tightly into Nick's arms. "Let's call the doctor, get you an appointment as soon as possible to find out what's going on. It'll be alright. Whatever happens – it'll be alright."

"Nick – I'm afraid," Belle whimpered.

"Oh, I know, love. It's okay." Nick kissed the top of her head. "We'll get through this. Everything will be alright, sweetheart. I promise," Nick whispered as he held her securely in his arms. "I still want you and Olivia to go on that spa afternoon this weekend. I think you deserve it."

"Okay," Belle whined. "Nick, what if I – what if I'm sick? What will happen with you? With Olivia?"

"Belle – let's not assume the worst until you speak with someone with an actual medical degree, alright? And stay the hell off the Internet, you'll imagine you have all kinds of horrible things."

"Well, we – I mean we should probably figure out a plan, in case -"

"Belle – you're two weeks late for your period, and you're already planning your funeral?"

"Well, I mean – there are all of my business holdings, and my charity, and -" Nick placed his fingers against her lips to quiet her.

"Stop. Please, Belle – this is not a conversation I want to have with you until it becomes necessary. Frankly, I hope it never will. Now – how about you call the doctor, see if you can get in to see her tomorrow, and let's do something nice for ourselves this afternoon."

"Nick – until I see the doctor we probably shouldn't -"

"I never said anything about sex, why does your mind always go there?"

"Because yours does," Belle teased.

"I thought maybe – watch a movie – maybe make out like a couple of teenagers. Wish I could get into the hot tub, that'd be nice, but I doubt it'll be an option for a while."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anything where there is no singing and that little English twat you're doing that movie with isn't on my screen." Belle chuckled a bit.

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was horrendous. I don't know where our daughter got such shitty taste but it certainly wasn't from me."

"Are you saying I have bad taste?" Belle asked, offended.

"I wonder what the gossip rags would say if they knew that Oscar winning actress and award winning author Belle French's guilty pleasure is watching every Lifetime and Hallmark movie ever made."

"They're – some of them are pretty good!"

"I dare you to make one then. Call Mulan, tell her that's what you want your next project to be."

"Well – maybe I will!" Belle sat up and made a face at him, then smiled a bit.

"Now that's what I want to see. That beautiful smile of yours. Everything will be fine, sweetheart. I promise it will," Nick told her as he cupped her chin in this palm of his hand. Belle took his hand and rubbed it against her cheek.

"Can we – not fight anymore?"

"That is always my preference. I am deeply sorry about what I said to you the other day, Belle. I know you would never do that. You are the most amazing woman and a far better wife and lover than I will ever deserve."

"Thank you. But you – you're pretty amazing yourself. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Gold and Belle kissed for several minutes. "Hey – how about after all of this bullshit with my recovery and your film is over, we do a weekend getaway. Just the two of us."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Nick! I'll have Mulan start looking into some places for ideas. You know where I've always wanted to go?"

"Where?"

"Alaska!"

"Alaska? What are we going to do, spend the weekend in an igloo?"

"Of course not – I hear they have some lovely resorts there. Ashley and Sean went two years ago and they raved about it, I'll have to call her and find out the details. They went hiking and kayaking and they got to observe bears -"

"Hiking and kayaking? Belle – come on," Nick said, looking down at his leg. "And bears? I want a quiet weekend, not a bear hunting expedition where I'd be the one hunted given my luck."

"Well – we don't have to do that, we can – stay in and – just snuggle."

"Belle, I'd prefer going somewhere that we can BOTH enjoy that doesn't involve the possibility of being eaten by a grizzly bear. How about you let me do the planning this time?"

"You – you want to plan our romantic getaway weekend?"

"What, you think I'm not capable of such a thing? I traveled before I met you, you know."

"On business," Belle reminded him.

"And very often with a woman."

"I don't want to hear about that."

"Now look who's jealous." Nick reached his arms out to her. "Come here." Belle snuggled into him once again. "Am I distracting you?"

"Yeah," Belle whispered.

"Good." Nick kissed the top of her head.

"I like this. The quiet. Us. Like when we were first together. There was nobody else in the world but you and me."

"Unfortunately, that's not a practical way to live. But it is nice on occasion."

"It's very nice." Belle sighed as Nick gently played with her hair. It didn't get much better than this.

* * *

Nick and Belle were still snuggled in bed several hours later; they had watched a movie and engaged in a few sessions of making out and heavy petting while it was playing, as Nick suggested. Nick began to have some twinges of pain as the film ended. He didn't want to take any medicine for it, but Belle insisted he take at least half a dose. It made him a bit relaxed, but he didn't want to fall asleep so he fought the effects of the medication by talking with Belle about their future getaway weekend.

"How about Vancouver? It's beautiful there. We could go whale watching," he suggested.

"That would be fun. Nick – take a nap, love. You can barely keep your eyes open."

"I don't want to sleep while you're upset," he complained.

"I'm not upset. I'm fine. Sweetheart, you're still recovering from surgery and you need to rest. I'll go get dinner started and I'll wake you when it's ready, alright?" Belle began to adjust the pillows behind him, forcing him into a prone position, as he had been sitting up a bit to further fight the effects of the pain medication.

"I'm not tired. Let's watch another movie," Nick mumbled, his eyes barely open.

"Shhh. Just close your eyes." Belle ran her hands across his face, forcing his eyes closed. Belle gently played with his hair for several minutes as Nick drifted off to sleep. After watching him sleep for a bit, Belle got out of bed and mad her way to the kitchen, where she began preparing their dinner. After nearly thirty minutes, she heard the front door open, and within seconds Olivia appeared in the kitchen, tossing her book bag onto the table.

"Hey, sweetheart! Oh, I've missed you, come here." Belle stopped what she was doing and pulled Olivia into a hug.

"Daddy said you weren't feeling good," Olivia said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Oh, I'm much better now, I just needed to get some rest."

"What are you cooking?"

"Steaks. Where's your brother?"

"He just dropped me off, he had stuff to do." Olivia reached into the cupboard and pulled out a glass, then opened the refrigerator, took out some juice, and poured it into the glass. "Is Daddy in the library? I need some help with my math homework." Olivia sat down at the table and opened her bag.

"Your father is taking a nap right now – maybe I can help you."

"It's MATH, mom." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Well, I – I studied math at one time. Let me see."

"Okay, whatever." Olivia opened her book and showed Belle the page that contained her homework assignment. Belle looked it over for several minutes, until it became clear that the only thing she understood about what was on the page was the fact that these were numbers mixed in with a few letters. Math was never one of her best subjects, and she recalled how much she struggled even as an adult with the general math course she had to take for her undergraduate degree. She remembered Nick helping her and feeling like the biggest idiot in the world the entire time.

"I um – well, your father will be up for dinner, he can help afterward." Olivia rolled her eyes once again, and took a sip of her juice. "You know – I was thinking – the past week has been really stressful and – well I thought you and I could do something together on Sunday. You're getting older and I thought maybe it was about time for you to go along with me to the spa. We can get facials – and I'll even let you try on a little bit of makeup. You can get a manicure too, any color nail polish you like. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Heather wants me to come over on Sunday."

"Well – you can do that next Sunday."

"I don't think so." Olivia finished her juice and got up to put her glass in the dishwasher.

"Olivia, I – I was really looking forward to doing this with you. I think you'll really enjoy it once you get there."

"Mom, I don't want to go to the stupid spa with you, okay? God!" Olivia stomped out of the room, and Belle sat down at the table and began to cry.


End file.
